Life of a Lost Queen
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Aleena Hedgehog was a normal girl, living in a small village on the outskirts of King Jules' lands. Then her whole life change when she met the king and forced to marry him. This is her story. – M to be safe and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes this takes place before 26 years before 'The Kingdom' which I am planning to rewrite – but I will keep 'The Kingdom' up and change the name for the new sequel so if you like this, keep your eyes open for it…and don't read 'The Kingdom' since I am going to rewrite it. **

* * *

**Aleena: 21  
Mephiles: 22  
Jules: 23**

* * *

Aleena the Hedgehog wakes up to a knocking. With a yawn, Aleena sits up and looks around her small room. She was lying on a single bed with a large chest at the foot and two wooden bedside tables on either side. To the left of her there was a wooden wardrobe her father made by the door while to the right was her window with the wooden shutters closed. The knocking was outside the window. Aleena got up, fixing her blue dress as she walks to the windows. She swings the shutters open to see a wolf standing there. She has light grey fur with white strips, dark grey hair that goes pass her shoulder, yellow eyes and is wearing a green dress. It was her best friend, Sofia.

"Come on Aleena." Sofia whines.

"Ok." Aleena said climbing out the window.

"Aleena!" she then heard her mother yell. Aleena turns around to see her mother by the door. Her mother's name is Ivy. She has purple fur, long purple hair that goes mid-back, red eyes and is wearing a deep green dress, flats and white gloves. "Get in here! Now!" Ivy shouts. Sofia grabs Aleena's hand and drags her off before Ivy got to them.

"Maya!" Sofia shouts and Aleena saw the chipmunk on the side of the road. She has light brown fur, short black hair that just touches her neck, forest green eyes and is wearing a red dress.

"What took you so long?" Maya asks.

"I slept in." Aleena replies.

"Come on." Sofia said and they headed off. Someone then wrapped their arms around Aleena's waist and picked up. Aleena looks back to see it was her father, Russell. He had brown fur, light blue eyes and is wearing a red shirt, brown pants, brown boots and white gloves.

"Father." Aleena whines.

"And where do you think you are going young lady?" Russell asks as he sits Aleena down, letting her go and Aleena turns around to face him as Maya and Sofia walks over. "You promised your mother you would help her today." Russell adds.

"I only agree to that so she would leave me alone. You know she forced me to agree to that." Aleena tells him. "Jack needs my help." Aleena adds

"Ok, ok." Russell said, putting his hand up. "I'll take care of your mother."

"Thanks father." Aleena said, giving him a hug and Russell smiles.

"Just, be careful." Russell tells her.

"I will." Aleena said as she Russell lets her go.

"Come on." Maya said and the trio runs off. They ran to Jack's home to see him waiting outside. He is a deep green swallow with orange eyes and is wearing a brown shirt, black pants, brown boots and white gloves. Jack was an older swallow, being almost 71 years old.

"You are late." Jack said.

"It was my fault Jack, I slept in and ran into trouble with my parents." Aleena told him.

"Come on." Jack said walking in and the trio follows him. "I need you to head to the village by the castle to see Jane Cat again." Jack tells them, handing them the litter, list and the money. "My wagon is ready." Jack adds.

"Wait, we're going alone." Maya said shock.

"Yes, you will be fine." Jack told them. "Go on and remember to wear the cloaks, and grab Cody."

"Yes, of course." Aleena said and they headed out.

"I'll get the wagon." Maya said walking off. Aleena and Sofia then went to find Cody. Cody was a hedgehog, he has black fur, grey eyes and always wears a red shirt, brown pants, brown boots and white gloves. They found him standing by his place.

"Cody." Sofia calls and Cody looks over.

"Aleena, Sofia." Cody greets. "How may I help use?" Cody then asks.

"We're heading to the castle, we don't want to go alone." Sofia explains. "Can you come?"

"I don't know." Cody replies.

"Please Cody, 3 girls shouldn't travel alone." Aleena begs and Cody smiles.

"Ok, I'll come." Cody said. Aleena and Sofia smiles. Cody always gives into Aleena.

"Great, come on." Aleena said and they ran off to find Maya. They found her standing by the wagon which is being pulled by 2 horses. Cody got up on the wagon as Maya, Sofia and Aleena climb in the back. They then started moving.

"This is going to be fun." Maya said.

"Just be careful Maya." Aleena tells her.

"I know, if I use magic the king will kill me." Maya said annoy. "Don't worry, I won't use it at all."

"Good." Sofia said. "You're our friend Maya, we worry."

"I know." Maya said and Aleena lies down, closing her eyes.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules the Hedgehog is sitting in the dining hall, eating his breakfast. He was king. Jules sighs as he got up and walks off. He was lonely. He is just new being king with his father passing away 3 months ago and his mother passed away when he was little. He had no wife. He then saw a 3 year old Wave the Swallow running around. Jules chuckles as he picks her up as she went to run pass.

"I don't think so." Jules said and Wave giggles.

"Wave!" Jules heard a voice call. It was Charlotte, Wave's mother. Charlotte then runs over and Jules smiles. She has light purple fur, rose pink eyes and is wearing a red and white dress, white flats and white gloves.

"I got her Charlotte." Jules tells her as he hands Wave over.

"Thank you my lord." Charlotte said. "She, I don't know how, but she managed to open the door." Charlotte explains.

"It's ok Charlotte, she's fine." Jules tells her.

"Again, thank you my lord." Charlotte said bowing, then walks off. Jules chuckles. He wants a family of his own. Jules stops by a window and sighs. It was going to be a long day.

"My lord." a voice call. Jules sighs as he looks over to see a hedgehog; he had deep sky blue fur, pink eyes and is wearing a knight's armour.

"Yes Sir Andrew." Jules said as he turns to face the knight.

"Is there anything I can do my lord?" Sir Andrew asks and Jules sighs.

"No, I just need time to think." Jules replies.

"Of course my lord." Sir Andrew said bowing and walks off. Jules sighs as he closes his eyes. He hated being king, but mostly, he hated being alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Aleena and the others made it to the village. It was midday. Aleena got off and heads to see Jane Cat. Jane has red fur, green eyes and always wears a green dress. Aleena smiles as Jane walks up to her.

"Aleena, it's good to see you." Jane greets.

"Likewise Jane." Aleena said. "Jack sent us."

"Running low on supplies again." Jane said as Maya, Cody and Sofia walks over.

"We are." Maya said.

"Well we have a lot of work to do then." Jane tells them. They all started working. Aleena went off to see Susan for potions and other ingredients only she has. She walks in to see a pink fox with purple eyes and is wearing a white dress.

"Aleena." Susan greets.

"I came for some supplies." Aleena tells her.

"Of course, I have some already put aside for use." Susan tells her. "Come." She then said and Aleena follows her to the back. Aleena then saw a large basket and Susan hands it to her. "Be careful, if the king sees what is inside of this." Susan starts to explain.

"He won't." Aleena assures her.

"Ok." Susan said. "Take it easy out there."

"I will." Aleena said walking off. She took the basket back to the wagon when she saw people walk into the castle wall. She looks at Cody.

"What's going on?" Aleena asks.

"I don't know." Cody replies. Aleena walks off, she was curious. She pushed through the coward to see a man standing on a stage surrounded by wood. A knight walks over with a torch and Aleena goes into shock. She knew what was going to happen. She looks at the castle to see the king.

"Do it!" Jules shouts. The wood was lit and the stage went up. Aleena watch in horror. The man on the stage looks at Aleena and Aleena moved back. She couldn't watch. She then turns to face the king to see he was staring at her. Jules was staring at a purple hedgehog, he hasn't seen her around before. Aleena walks off and heads back to the others.

"What was it?" Cody asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aleena tells him. "We have to go." She then said as she got on the wagon. Sofia and Maya follows her. They started moving and Aleena sighs. "They killed a man, I don't know his crime, but they watched him burn." Aleena whispers. Sofia wraps her arm around her and Aleena leans into her.

"Let's just get home." Sofia said.

"I'll sit with Cody." Maya said as she got up and climbs over everything.

"I just don't understand, why is he so ruthless?" Aleena whispers.

"I guess he takes after his father. His father was a curl man." Sofia tells her and Aleena sighs.

"There has to be more to it." Aleena whispers to herself.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules walks into the throne room when Sir Andrew walks in.

"What is it?" Jules asks.

"We have word there is trouble to the east. Sorcery has been reported as well." Sir Andrew explains. "What do we do?"

"Get ready, I'll come too." Jules tells him.

"Are you sure my lord?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I am." Jules said and Sir Andrew bows.

"Of course." Sir Andrew said walking off. Jules heads off to see Charlotte. He trust Charlotte to watch over the kingdom while he's gone. Her and her husband, Sir Hunter. He walks into Charlotte's study to see her with Wave and Sir Hunter. Hunter has deep green fur and blue eyes.

"My lord." Sir Hunter said.

"Sir Hunter, Charlotte." Jules said.

"Is everything ok?" Charlotte asks.

"I am heading out and need use to watch over things while I am gone. Like last time." Jules tells them.

"Of course my lord." Sir Hunter said.

"Take it easy." Jules said walking off. He heads to his room to pack. He has no idea how long he will be. He hopes no long. He then heads out to see Sir Andrew and 7 knights ready. "Let's go." Jules said as he got on his horse and they headed off.


	3. Chapter 3

As nightfall came, Aleena and the others made it home. Aleena helps unpack everything before she head home. She knows her mother will be furious. Once she was done, she walks Sofia home.

"How mad will your mother be?" Sofia asks, a little worried about Aleena.

"I don't know." Aleena replies.

"Look, if things get too bad, come to my place. You know my mother will let you stay." Sofia tells her and Aleena smiles.

"I know, thanks Sofia." Aleena said as they made it to Sofia' place.

"Take it easy." Sofia said walking inside and Aleena sighs as she heads home. She slowly walks in, closing the door and sighs, seeing her parents waiting.

"And where have you been?" Ivy asks with anger in her voice.

"Ivy." Russell whispers.

"Shut it Russell." Ivy snaps and Aleena sighs.

"I had to go and get supplies from the village by the castle." Aleena whispers. Russell sighs as Ivy walks up to Aleena.

"And what have I told you about that." Ivy said and Aleena sighs.

"It's not like I went alone, I was with Sofia, Maya and Cody." Aleena tells her. Ivy slaps Aleena who places her hand on her red cheek with tears sliding down her face.

"What have I told you?" Ivy said in a deep voice.

"I have to stay in this village." Aleena whispers.

"Go to your room, you are not eating tonight." Ivy told her.

"But mother." Aleena whines.

"No." Ivy snaps. "And don't even try climbing out that window, I have a board nailed across them. They can't be open." Ivy adds and Aleena sighs as she walks to her room, closing the door. She then lies down on her bed and breaks down in tears. She wanted to be free from her controlling mother, but she can't leave. She has nowhere to go. She calmed herself down and sighs. She was so hungry. She then heard her door open so she sits up to see her father who has a bowel and spoon. Russell sighs as he closes the door and walks over.

"Here sweetie." Russell said handing the bowel over and sits down.

"Thanks father." Aleena said as she starts eating. "Where mother?"

"She's out." Russell replies.

"Why does she treat me the way she does?" Aleena asks.

"I don't know." Russell replies and Aleena sighs. "You mother hasn't been the same since you were little." Russell adds.

"I don't understand." Aleena whispers.

"I don't either." Russell said. "Look, I know this is going to be a lot to ask, but I need you to do everything your mother tells you." Russell tells her. Aleena looks at him shock, but sighs.

"Yes father." Aleena whispers. She finished her dinner and Russell sighs as Aleena sits on her bedside table

"I know this is a lot to ask, but it is for your own good. Tomorrow, while you are out, I'll take the board off your window." Russell explains.

"Thank you father." Aleena said.

"Remember, I love you Aleena with all my heart and so does your mother." Russell tells her.

"I know father." Aleena whispers. "I love you too."

"I'll leave you to rest." Russell said as he got up and kiss Aleena on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." Russell then said as he grabs the bowel and walks out, closing the door behind him. Aleena smiles as she lies down. She then closes her eyes and rested for tomorrow. Her mother is going to have a lot of running around to do.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was rested against the tree. They found a spot for camp. The other knights are getting ready to call a day. Then Sir Andrew walks over and sits across from Jules. Sir Andrew wasn't just another knight, he was Jules best friend. The pair grew up together, getting into all kind of trouble.

"Andrew." Jules said.

"It's a clear night." Sir Andrew said.

"It is." Jules said. "Are the others asleep?"

"Yeah, you should rest too Jules." Sir Andrew replies. Sir Andrew only calls Jules by his name when the pair are alone. Jules sighs.

"Not yet." Jules tells him.

"Are you sure you coming is a good idea?" Sir Andrew then asks.

"I can't sit in that damn castle and do nothing Andrew." Jules explains.

"And if something happens to you, who will rule?" Sir Andrew asks and Jules sighs.

"I don't know Andrew." Jules whispers as he shacks his heads. "I try not to think about that." Jules adds.

"Sorry Jules." Sir Andrew said.

"Don't be, you're just speaking your mind. I respect that." Jules said and Sir Andrew smiles. They then heard something so they got up, drawing the weapon. "Did you hear that?" Jules asks.

"I did." Sir Andrew replies.

"Wake the others." Jules tells him and Sir Andrew runs off. Then a group of men attack and Jules did his best to hold them off. One cut his left shoulder. Sir Andrew runs over and kills the man and looks at Jules worried, but Jules kept fighting. Once they killed the men, Sir Andrew walks to Jules who puts his sword away and looks at his left shoulder.

"My lord." Sir Mason said worried.

"It's fine." Jules assures them.

"It's not safe here." Sir Andrew said.

"There should be a cave close by." Sir Jackson said.

"Let's move." Jules tells them. They grabbed their gear and headed off. Once at the cave, the got a fire started and settled. Jules takes his armour off and sighs. The cut was deep, but it wasn't too deep. Sir Andrew walks over and got a better looks at it.

"You should head back." Sir Andrew suggest as he rips his shirt and wraps Jules' shoulder up.

"It will be fine." Jules tells him.

"Are you sure?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Jules said as Sir Andrew sits down.

"Who were those men?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jules said and Sir Andrew sighs.

"We better rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Sir Andrew said and Jules nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Aleena wakes up to her mother yelling and sighs. She had to be good today and listen to her, much to her likings. Aleena gets up and slowly walks out to see her parents fighting.

"Enough!" Russell shouts. The pair saw Aleena and Ivy sighs.

"This isn't over Russell." Ivy said and Russell sighs. Ivy walks off and Aleena sighs. The fighting between her parents are getting worse and worse.

"Come on Aleena, breakfast is cooked." Russell tells her as he walks off and Aleena follows her father.

"What were you and mother fighting over this time?" Aleena asks as Russell hands over her breakfast.

"Don't worry about it." Russell assures. "Listen, you might want to stay with Sofia for a while."

"Was it me?" Aleena asks softly and Russell sighs.

"Your mother believes you should be married already and starting a family. I told her you will marry when you find the man of your dreams. She didn't like that reply." Russell explains and Aleena sighs. "I know you aren't ready for marriage and with the way your mother and I fight, I don't think you will ever be ready." Russell then said.

"I don't need a man in my life father. I have you." Aleena said and Russell sighs.

"I won't be here forever dear and if I die, who will look after you?" Russell said and Aleena sighs. "Just promise me you won't make the same mistake your mother and I made." Russell said.

"What, me." Aleena said.

"No baby." Russell said as he grabs the bowel and sits it down, then pulls Aleena into a hug. "You are the reason I keep going sometimes." Russell whispers and Aleena closes her eyes.

"Sorry father." Aleena said.

"Don't worry about it." Russell assures her. He lets Aleena go who smiles at him. "You my dear, have a heart of goal. Don't let your mother or anyone take that away from you." Russell tells her

"I won't father." Aleena whispers

"Take it easy." Russell said walking off. Aleena grabs her breakfast and eats it. Once she was finished, she goes to walk out to see Jack, but runs into her mother.

"Mother." Aleena said.

"And where are you going?" Ivy asks.

"I was going to see Jack, make sure everything is ok." Aleena replies.

"You have been going to see Jack a lot." Ivy said.

"When he pass mother, it will be up to me and Maya and Sofia to take his place." Aleena tells her and Ivy sighs. "Jack helped you, remember." Aleena said.

"I do." Ivy said and sighs. "Go on."

"Thank you mother." Aleena said walking off. Sofia then walks over and smiles.

"How did it go last night?" Sofia asks.

"Last night was bad, she slapped me and tried to send me to bed without dinner. Father brought me something to eat though." Aleena explains. "She has my window boarded." Aleena adds.

"Come on." Sofia said. They walk to Jack's place to see Maya waiting.

"You are early." Maya said.

"Mother let me out to play." Aleena said smiling.

"Come on, we have work to do." Maya tells them and the walk in.

"I'm glad you 3 are learning everything." Jack said. "I'm not getting any younger."

"We know Jack, you have always been there for us, now, it is our turn to help people." Maya said.

"Well Mrs Young is due to have her baby. You will need to learn about this." Jack explains.

"We know." Sofia said.

"Come on, we have work to do before that." Jack tells them.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was standing outside by the horses, lost in his thoughts. He sighs as he looks back to see Sir Andrew walks over and stands next to him.

"You're up early." Sir Andrew said.

"Yeah, had trouble sleeping." Jules tells him.

"Who can sleep in a cave anyway?" Sir Andrew asks. "Besides Richard." Sir Andrew adds and Jules chuckles.

"That hawk can sleep anywhere." Jules said.

"Yeah, the others are waking up. I came to check on you." Sir Andrew said.

"We better move." Jules tells him and Sir Andrew nods as he walks back. Jules walks over to his horse and pat her. As the other knights slowly walk out, Sir Andrew walks over and Jules sighs.

"How's your shoulder?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Sore." Jules replies as he got on his horse and Sir Andrew got on his. They then head off. Jules places his hand on his shoulder, it was stinging. Sir Andrew looks at him worried.

"Are you sure you don't want to head home?" Sir Andrew asks and Jules looks at him. "Sorry." Sir Andrew said.

"Don't be and I will be fine." Jules tells him and Sir Andrew nods. "If it gets too bad, I'll let you know." Jules tells him and Sir Andrew chuckles.

"I hope so." Sir Andrew said and Jules smiles. He looks up at the morning sky, he just hopes nothing goes wrong today.


	5. Chapter 5

Aleena was helping Mrs Willow with her washing. She was an elderly swallow and she has trouble at her old age. She has pale green fur, gold eyes and always wear a white and yellow dress. Aleena always goes over and helps her with the washing. Mrs Willow walks over and Aleena smiles.

"Thank you again dear." Mrs Willow said.

"You know I am always here to help you." Aleena said as she grabs the basket of wet washing and walks out to hang them up. Mrs Willow helped as much as she could, but Aleena made she didn't do much. Once she was done, Aleena said her goodbyes and headed off to see what she could do. Sofia runs over and Aleena smiles.

"So how is Mrs Willow?" Sofia asks.

"Fine." Aleena replies. "Anything else to do?"

"I have nothing." Sofia tells her and Aleena sighs.

"I better go home and check on my mother." Aleena said. "Wish me luck."

"Take care." Sofia said and Aleena walks off. She made it home to see Ivy doing the washing.

"Do you need help mother?" Aleena asks walking over, seeing her mother having trouble. Ivy sighs.

"Can you." Ivy said.

"I got it." Aleena said taking over and Ivy smiles. "I didn't know you did washing today."

"That's because you are never around." Ivy said and Aleena sighs. She's trying to guilt trip her which never works.

"Well I'm here now. I'll start coming home early and help." Aleena tells her.

"That would be nice." Ivy said. "How has your day been?"

"Great, Mrs Young had her child, a beautiful girl. I helped Jack patch a few people up, then help Mrs Willow with her washing. She can't do it with her wrists the way they are." Alena explains. She then puts the wet washing in a basket and takes it out to hang up. Ivy follows her and helps. Once done, Ivy takes the basket back in and Aleena walks off. Cody then runs over and Aleena smiles. "What's the news?" Aleena asks.

"The king has been seen around so be careful when you go for your walks." Cody tells her.

"Not today." Aleena said. "I'm staying here."

"Great idea." Cody said and Aleena pushes him.

"Go on." Aleena said and Cody runs off. Then Maya walks over.

"How's your mother?" Maya asks.

"She's fine." Aleena replies. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, help Jack make a few potions." Maya replies. "Do you think the king will come here?"

"No, he doesn't care about us." Aleena tells her and Maya sighs. "He won't hurt you, I promise." Aleena said and Maya smiles.

"Come on, we have work to do." Maya said and the pair runs off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was standing by his horse while the knights as question. He was at a small village. The last time he was here, he was a prince, now, he's the king. Jules sighs, he was enjoying the time out the castle. He was thinking about going around and checking the other villages around. Make sure everything was ok. Then Sir Andrew walks over.

"Is everything ok my lord?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Just thinking." Jules replies. "I haven't been around the villages around here. I think we should. Make sure they are going well." Jules explains.

"Of course." Sir Andrew said. "I'll get the others." He then said walking off and Jules sighs. He then heard a scream from the forest and runs towards it. He then saw a young hedgehog running from something. She saw him and runs to him, breaking down in tears as she gives him a hug. Jules looks at her worried as he wraps his arms around her. He then saw another hedgehog who looks at him shock and runs.

"Come on." Jules said, taking the girl to the village, hoping she lived here. An older hedgehog runs over and the young girl gives him a hug.

"You were right father." the girl cries and the father sighs.

"Thank you my lord, for bringing my daughter back." the father said.

"Take care." Jules said walking off. Sir Andrew walks over and Jules sighs.

"What's going on?" Sir Andrew asks.

"No idea, let's go." Jules said. They got on their horses and headed off.


	6. Chapter 6

As the day went on, Aleena went around and help people as much as she could. She loved helping people in her village. She then saw Cody who walks over.

"Hey." Cody said.

"Is everything ok?" Aleena asks.

"Everything is fine." Cody replies. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, making sure everything has what they need." Aleena replies.

"That's sweet of you." Cody said.

"We have to watch keep each other safe." Aleena said as they started walking.

"It's been a while since our last attack." Cody said.

"I still remember the one when I was 16." Aleena whispers as they stop.

"Try not to think about that." Cody tells her.

"I try, I don't know some men are so, rude. Thinking they can do what they want." Aleena said. "I'm glad you're not like that."

"I will never be like that." Cody said as they started walking. "It's getting dark, I'll walk you home." Cody then said, looking at the sky.

"You don't have to." Aleena assures him.

"I want to." Cody said and Aleena smiles.

"Thanks Cody." Aleena said. Once they made it Aleena's place, they saw Ivy waiting.

"Take it easy." Cody said walking off and Aleena sighs as she walks up to her mother.

"Inside." Ivy tells her. Aleena nods as she walks in and Ivy follows. Aleena saw Russell waiting and sighs. Aleena walks over to him, then turns to face her mother.

"What's going on?" Aleena asks softly.

"The same thing we talked about this morning." Russell tells her and Aleena sighs as she looks at her mother. She was mad.

"Well Aleena, when are you going to marry?" Ivy asks.

"Never." Aleena replies. "I don't want or need a man in my life and more importantly, I do not want to end up like you." Aleena explains and Ivy looks at her shock. "Oops, was that out loud." Aleena said.

"Watch your tone young lady." Ivy warns her and Aleena sighs.

"Why do you treat me like this?" Aleena asks. "For as long as I can remember you have picked on me, pushed me around and try to control my life." Aleena adds.

"And what have you done, you are single, no hope for love." Ivy said walking up to Aleena. "A failure, like your useless brother."

"Aaron was not useless or a failure!" Aleena shouts. Aaron died a couple years back, protecting Aleena from a couple of bandits. Cody showed up, but it was already too late. Not a day go by where Aleena doesn't blame herself. She ran off after a fight with her mother. "Don't you dear talk about him like that!" Aleena then shouts. Russell grabs Ivy and pulls her back.

"Don't you dear talk about Aaron like that." Russell warns her. Aleena runs off with tears in her eyes. She went to Sofia's place and knocks on the door. Sofia's mum opens it and smiles at Aleena. Sofia's mum name is Grace and she has light grey fur with white strips, dark grey hair that goes pass her shoulder, bright green eyes and is wearing a green dress.

"Aleena, come on in." Grace offers as she walks back and Aleena walks in to see Sofia.

"Thanks." Aleena whispers as Grace closes the door.

"What happened?" Sofia asks worry.

"Mother brought up Aaron again." Aleena replies.

"Oh Aleena." Sofia whispers walking up to her best friend and gives her a hug. Aleena breaks down in tears.

"I miss him so much." Aleena cries.

"I know you do." Sofia whispers.

"I assume you haven't had anything to eat." Grace said. Sofia lets Aleena go and Aleena nods.

"Yeah, I just ran after my mother brought that up." Aleena whispers.

"What else did your mother say?" Grace asks, walking up to Aleena.

"She, I guess, is mad that I am not married. I guess she had high hopes on me falling in love. I told her I didn't need or want a man, and I didn't want to end up like her. She said I was a failure and useless, like my brother." Aleena explains.

"Aleena, you will never end up like your mother. You have a bright future. You will find a man, one day and don't say you won't. You will." Grace tells her.

"How do you know that?" Aleena asks.

"You remind me of myself. I never wanted to marry, till I met Jeffrey. Then, I change my mind. You and Sofia, don't need to rush into something like that." Grace explains. "I'll get dinner." she then said walking off.

"Can I have your mother?" Aleena asks and Sofia giggles.

"Of course not." Sofia replies. "Come on." she then said and Aleena smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was sitting against the tree, his arm was stinging like crazy, but he did his best to ignore it. Then Sir Andrew walks over and Jules chuckles.

"What?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Nothing," Jules replies. "Is everyone asleep?"

"Yeah." Sir Andrew replies. "And so should you."

"I'm not tired." Jules replies.

"You are never tired." Sir Andrew said.

"You out of all people should know that Andrew." Jules tells him and Sir Andrew chuckles.

"All those nights sneaking out." Sir Andrew said and Jules smiles.

"Those were great nights." Jules said.

"What is it?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Being king sucks." Jules replies.

"Well, I guess it can be hard and demanding." Sir Andrew said.

"Everyone expects so much from you, to be the saviour, but I am one person Andrew and no kids to take over." Jules explains and Sir Andrew sighs. "Andrew, you have been my best friend for years, I'm not going to lie to you. I hate it. I hate waking up, doing the same things and I hate being alone. I was hoping to find someone, but with my father's sudden death, I never had that chance to look." Jules explains.

"I'm sorry Jules." Sir Andrew said.

"Don't be." Jules said and sighs. "You better get some sleep."

"And you?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I need a moment." Jules replies and Sir Andrew sighs.

"Ok, try to get some sleep soon." Sir Andrew tells him as he got up and walks off. Jules sighs as he looks at the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Aleena wakes up to someone pushing her. She looks at Sofia who smiles.

"Come on, breakfast." Sofia tells her as she walks off and Aleena got up. She walks out and has breakfast. Then her and Sofia heads out for the day. Aleena sighs. She needed to speak to her mother. "What's wrong?" Sofia asks.

"I have to go home quickly." Aleena replies.

"Are you sure?" Sofia asks.

"No, but I have to." Aleena replies.

"Ok, be careful." Sofia tells her and Aleena runs home. She needed to see her parents. She walks to the front door to hear them fighting. Aleena peeps in and saw the pair.

"My fault, how is it my fault?" Ivy shouts.

"I have gone over this with you Ivy! Aleena will marry when she is ready to marry! When she finds the right man! And how dare you bring you Aaron last night! You know Aleena has been blaming herself for it! You don't have to make it worse!" Russell shouts. Aleena saw anger in his eyes, anger she has never seen before. "You are not the woman I feel in love with! The Ivy I feel in love with would not do this!" Russell then shouts. Aleena walks in and stands by the door as Ivy walks out, giving Aleena a death stare. Russell sighs as he places his hand on his chest.

"Father." Aleena said running to Russell who smiles.

"I'm ok sweetheart." Russell assures her. "Did you go to Sofia last night?"

"I did." Aleena replies.

"Good girl." Russell said.

"Are you sure you are ok father? Maybe you should see Jack." Aleena said and Russell chuckles.

"I'm fine." Russell said. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes." Aleena replies.

"Good, I want you to come home tonight. I think I have finally clamed your mother down." Russell tells her.

"I will father, I promise." Aleena said.

"Go on, I'm sure you have something to do." Russell said.

"Not really." Aleena whispers. "Love you." Aleena then said, kissing her father on the cheek and heads off. She can find something to do. She ran to Jack's to see Maya waiting.

"Sofia told me what happened." Maya said.

"Don't worry about it." Aleena tells her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, take the day off. You haven't had a day off in a while Aleena." Maya tells her. "Jack agrees."

"Maya." Aleena whines.

"Nope, our minds are made up." Maya said and Aleena chuckles.

"Ok, I give up." Aleena said. "Take it easy." Aleena then said walking off. She then runs into Cody who smiles.

"Hey Aleena." Cody greets.

"And what are you doing?" Aleena asks.

"Nothing." Cody replies.

"I can see that much." Aleena said and Cody chuckles.

"I'm waiting for my father." Cody tells her.

"I better go, talk to you later." Aleena said walking off. She then sneaks out the village, walking west to her favourite spot and to hide from her mother. She'll face her, tonight.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was standing by creek, leaning against a tree, lost in his thoughts. He left the knights at a village, they had a fire so he got the knights to help anyway they could. Then Sir Andrew walks over and Jules sighs as he looks at him.

"How's the shoulder?" Sir Andrew asks.

"It's fine." Jules replies.

"You know, I have been thinking about what you said, last night." Sir Andrew tells him and Jules sighs.

"Forget it Andrew." Jules tells him and Sir Andrew sighs.

"We better head back." Sir Andrew said.

"You go, I'll be there in a moment." Jules tells him.

"Are you sure?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Yeah, I just need time alone." Jules replies.

"Ok, see you soon." Sir Andrew said walking off. Jules watch him ride off and sighs. He then looks at the creek again. He then turns to face his horse that then freaks out and runs off. Jules sighs as he heads after it. After a while, he started walking, hoping he can catch up to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Jules spent hours walking, looking for his horse, he has no idea where he is or how far. He then found it with a beautiful purple hedgehog, the same one he saw at the village by his castle a while ago. Aleena was heading home when she grabbed the scared horse, it took her hours to calm her down.

"There, you're safe." Aleena said, not seeing Jules.

"I believe she belongs to me." Jules said. Aleena jumps as she looks over to see Jules.

"King Jules." Aleena whispers as Jules walks over.

"What is your name?" Jules asks curious.

"Aleena Hedgehog, my lord." Aleena replies.

"I guess I have you to thank for stopping my horse." Jules then said.

"She was scared by something, but I managed to calm her down. It took me a while." Aleena tells him.

"I have no idea what happened. She just ran off." Jules admits.

"Well, she is calm now my lord." Aleena said smiling.

"Where do you live?" Jules asks, it was getting late and the nearest village is at least an hour walk, if not more.

"East, a small village." Aleena replies.

"Why are you all the way out here?" Jules asks.

"I'm hiding from my mother." Aleena replies. "We don't see eye to eye so I come out here."

"It's getting late, I'll take you home." Jules tells her.

"No, I can walk." Aleena tells her as she starts walking, but Jules runs in front of her, causing her to stop.

"Wait, it's getting dark and it's dangerous. Let me take you home." Jules said and Aleena sighs.

"I have never rode a horse before." Aleena whispers. "I'm scared of falling." she admits.

"I'll take care of you. Come on." Jules said walking to his horse and Aleena walks over. Jules then helps Aleena up who then moves back and Jules got up. Aleena then wraps her arms around Jules and they headed off. "Don't worry, we'll take it slow." Jules tells her and Aleena smiles.

"Thank you." Aleena whispers. Once at the village, it was dark and Aleena guides Jules to her home. Once there, Jules got off and ties the horse up. "I have to warn you, my mother might act weird around you." Aleena said as Jules walks over.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Jules tells her. "Come on." Jules said. Aleena swings her leg over and slides down into Jules' arms. Aleena blushed.

"Thanks." Aleena whispers.

"You're welcome." Jules said smiling.

"Come on in." Aleena whispers and the pair walks in. "Mother, father, I'm home." Aleena said. Then Ivy and Russell walks out, then saw Jules, both going into shock.

"King Jules." Ivy said.

"Is everything ok?" Russell asks worry.

"Everything is fine father." Aleena said. "My lord, this my mother, Ivy and my father, Russell." Aleena then introduces.

"My lord." Ivy said bowing.

"It's pleasure." Jules said.

"Well King Jules, would you like to stay for dinner?" Ivy asks.

"Sure." Jules replies and Ivy smiles.

"I better get I started." Ivy said walking off with Russell. Aleena sighs.

"Follow me, my lord." Aleena said walking to her room with Jules right behind her. Aleena closes the door.

"Are you ok Aleena?" Jules asks worry.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies.

"I better get this off." Jules said.

"Let me help." Aleena said, walking up to Jules. She then helps Jules take his armour off. Aleena then notice a piece of cloth wrapped around Jules' left shoulder. "What happened, my lord?" Aleena asks as she unwraps it.

"Attacked 2 nights ago." Jules replies.

"Sit." Aleena tells him. Jules sits down on the single bed and takes his shirt off. Aleena then saw the cut was infected and needed stitching. "Stay here, I need to get a few things to clean and stich that." Aleena tells him, then walks off. Jules looks at the wound and sighs.

'Damn it.' Jules thought. Then Aleena walks back with a bag, sitting it on the bedside table and opens it. "Do you know what you are doing?" Jules asks.

"Of course, I help Jack, he's the medic here." Aleena tells him as she starts cleaning the cut. Jules winced in pain.

"Easy." Jules tells her.

"Sorry." Aleena said. "This is bad, it's swollen."

"It was only 2 days ago." Jules said.

"Still, it got infected. You didn't take care of it. I'm surprise you haven't felt sick yet." Aleena tells him. Jules winced in pain. "Don't be such a baby." Aleena tells him and Jules chuckles. Aleena then starts stitching him up. "Where are your knights?" Aleena then asks.

"Working at another village, truth be told I lost them." Jules explains.

"They would be looking for you." Aleena then said.

"Yeah, they would be." Jules said. Aleena finished up and wrapped Jules shoulder back up.

"This should do till you get back to your castle." Aleena tells him. Jules smiles.

"Thanks." Jules said standing up and Aleena went red. They were close. "Are you ok?" Jules asks and Aleena smiles.

"I'm fine." Aleena said as she starts cleaning. She then turns around and Jules kiss her on the lips. Aleena did her best to not drop anything. Jules the breaks the kiss and Aleena looks at him shock and confuse. She didn't know what to say or do. She has never been in this kind of position before.

"Are you ok?" Jules asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aleena replies. "I've never been kissed before." Aleena adds softly.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Jules tells her.

"I…" Aleena started and smile. "No one has ever called me beautiful before, only my father." Aleena whispers. "I have to take these out, I'll be right back." Aleena tells him. Jules nods and Aleena walks out, packing the stuff away and throwing the used clothes into the fire. She then sighs as she thought about what happened.

"Aleena." she heard her mother said. Aleena turns around and sighs.

"Yes mother." Aleena said.

"Are you ok dear?" Russell asks worry.

"I am fine." Aleena replies as Ivy walks up to her.

"He kissed you." Ivy said smiling and Aleena went red. "This is a good thing." Ivy said, grabbing her hands.

"How?" Aleena asks.

"Well, if he likes you, he will ask you to marry him." Ivy tells her.

"Mother, I'm not ready." Aleena protests. "We've gone over this."

"You are and when he ask, you will say yes." Ivy tells her, tightening her grip on Aleena's hand.

"Mother, please, you are hurting me." Aleena pleads.

"Ivy." Russell said worried.

"Ok, I'll do it." Aleena said, giving in. Ivy lets her go and Aleena pulls her hands to her chest.

"That's a good girl." Ivy said walking off and Aleena walks off to her room. She saw Jules by the window.

"Sorry I took so long." Aleena said closing her door and walks over to the window, closing the shutters.

"Is everything ok?" Jules asks worried.

"Everything is fine, my lord." Aleena tells him.

"Just Jules will do." Jules tells her and Aleena nods.

"Of course Jules." Aleena said with a weak smile. Aleena then started to think about the pros and cons on marrying Jules. She could change him, make him change his view on this, magic and she gets to leave her mother though she will have to leave her friends behind.

"What is it?" Jules asks.

"Lost in my thoughts, sorry." Aleena replies.

"That's ok." Jules said and Aleena smiles. He was handsome and strong, plus he was the king.

"I'm also trying to believe you are really here." Aleena admits.

"Why is that?" Jules asks.

"You're the king, you never come this far out. No one has in a while." Aleena explains. Jules sighs, them remembers her at the castle.

"I saw you at the castle a couple of days ago, why?" Jules asks.

"Supplies." Aleena replies. "We needed medical supplies and a few other things." Aleena adds.

"Fair." Jules said.

"I have a couple of good friends there so I go whenever we need to." Aleena said. "Though my mother hates it." Aleena then whispers and Jules chuckles. Jules then pulls her into a kiss and Aleena wraps her arms around his neck. This could work.


	9. Chapter 9

Aleena wakes up in Jules arms, Jules slept in the same bed as Aleena. She has to admit though, it was the best night sleep she has had in a very long time. Aleena smiles as she rolls over and snuggles into Jules. Jules slowly opens his eyes and smile. Could she be the one? Aleena looks up at Jules and smiles.

"Morning." Aleena whispers as she sits up.

"Morning." Jules whispers back.

"I'll get breakfast." Aleena tells him as she got up and walks out. She walks to the kitchen and her mother hands her the bowels.

"Morning." Ivy said smiling.

"Morning." Aleena said. "And thanks." Aleena then said walking back. She saw Jules sitting up and smiles as she sits next to him, handing over a bowel. "I know it's not fancy or like anything you get at the castle." Aleena said.

"No, it's fine." Jules assures her and Aleena smiles. "So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Jules said and Aleena smiles.

"Not much to say." Aleena replies. "I'm training to be a medic, I love helping the people in my village. They are a great group of people."

"Is it just you and your parents?" Jules asks and Aleena sighs.

"Uh, yes and no. I had a brother, but he was killed a couple of years ago." Aleena replies.

"I'm sorry." Jules said.

"It was my fault." Aleena whispers.

"How did he die?" Jules asks curious.

"Bandits. I ran off when they grabbed me. My brother saved me." Aleena explains.

"I'm sorry Aleena." Jules said.

"It's ok, really." Aleena tells him.

"What was his name?" Jules then asks.

"Aaron." Aleena replies. After breakfast, Aleena helps Jules put his armour back on.

"Thanks." Jules said and Aleena smiles.

"You're welcome." Aleena whispers. They then heard yelling so they ran out and Jules saw his knights.

"Stay here." Jules tells Aleena and Aleena nods as Jules walks over to the knights.

"My lord." Sir Andrew said sliding off his horse. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, calm down." Jules tells him.

"What happened?" Sir Andrew then asks.

"My horse ran off so I went after her." Jules replies. "I met Aleena who stopped my horse and brought her home, it was late so I stayed for the night." Jules explains. He then looks back as Aleena walks over. "Sir Andrew, this is Aleena." Jules introduces.

"Hi." Aleena whispers.

"Is everyone ok?" Sir Andrew asks, seeing people hiding in their homes.

"They might think you are here to cause trouble." Aleena replies. "We haven't had any knights here in a very long time." Aleena adds.

"Right, sorry about that." Jules said.

"It's ok." Aleena whispers.

"Wait here." Jules tells Sir Andrew and the other knights. Jules and Aleena then walks to his horse and Jules sighs.

"I guess that means you are going." Aleena said.

"Yeah, I'll be back as soon as I can." Jules tells her.

"Promise." Aleena whispers.

"I promise." Jules said. Aleena then pulls him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around him and Jules wrap his arms around her.

"You better keep to it." Aleena said and Jules smiles. He then gets on his horse and rides off with the knights. Aleena then saw Ivy walks next to her. "I can change him." Aleena tells her mother.

"You can, save those with magic." Ivy said.

"I may hate the things you say and the way you treat me mum, but I do love you. If Jules does ask me to marry him, I will say yes." Aleena tells her.

"I know dear." Ivy said, then walks inside. Then Maya and Sofia runs over and Aleena sighs.

"What was that?" Sofia asks.

"I have a plan." Aleena tells them. "I can save those with magic."

"How?" Maya asks.

"By marrying him." Aleena replies.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Sofia asks.

"I do, it will work." Aleena tells them as they start walking.

"But this is the king here, he is ruthless." Sofia tells her.

"I know what he is." Aleena said. "It will take work, but if this does work, think of the lives I can save." Aleena explains.

"You're playing with fire Aleena." Maya warns her.

"I am." Aleena said as they stop. "You are my best friends and I need your support." Aleena tells them

"When do you go and see Rosemary, Amadeus, Nathan and Violet?" Maya asks.

"A couple of weeks." Aleena replies. "I can save them."

"Ok, if you think you can do this, you have our support." Sofia tells her.

"Yeah." Maya adds and Aleena smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was heading home, he was riding at the back with Sir Andrew. He then places his hand over his cut shoulder and smiles. It didn't hurt.

"How is it?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Fine, Aleena is a medic, she patched me up." Jules replies.

"I think she also stole your heart." Sir Andrew adds.

"She's an amazing woman." Jules said.

"So are you going to see her again?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I am." Jules replies.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I am sure." Jules replies. "Don't worry about me."

"I worry because you are my friend." Sir Andrew tells him.

"I know Andrew." Jules said. "Let's just head home."

"Good idea." Sir Andrew. "Get Charlotte take a better look at that shoulder."

"It's fine." Jules tells him.

"I rather have someone I trust take a look at it." Sir Andrew tells him and Jules chuckles.

"Some things don't change." Jules said.

"Come on Jules, after being friends for over 20 years, you should know that." Sir Andrew said and Jules chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Jules said and Sir Andrew smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Aleena was sitting on a stone wall, lost in her thought when Russell walks over and sits next to her.

"What's wrong?" Russell asks.

"Nothing, just lost in my thoughts." Aleena replies.

"Don't think you have to marry King Jules." Russell tells her.

"I know father, but if I can change him, I can save lives." Aleena tells him.

"Sweetheart." Russell said and Aleena sighs as she leans against him.

"I can do this father." Aleena said. "And he can be a sweet guy."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Russell asks.

"I do." Aleena replies. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be fine, I'm just making sure you know." Russell tells her.

"I know what I'm doing." Aleena said as she got up. "I better find mother." She then said walking off. She walks home to see her mother walking out.

"Aleena, I was just coming to look for you." Ivy said.

"What is it mother?" Aleena asks.

"Come in, we need to talk." Ivy tells her and Aleena nods as she follows her mother inside. "Have you talked to your father?" Ivy asks.

"I have." Aleena replies. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Good." Ivy said as she sits a stool in front of Aleena. Aleena sighs as she sits down. "Now, we have work to do." Ivy said.

"Like what?" Aleena asks.

"Well, if Jules does ask you to marry him, you need to know a lot of things before you move in." Ivy said. "Straighten your back." Ivy tells her and Aleena nods as she does that.

"Don't make me regret this." Aleena said.

"Don't worry dear, we'll start slow." Ivy said and Aleena sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules and the knights made it back to the castle. Jules slides off and heads to see Charlotte before Sir Andrew loses it. He first heads to his room to take his armour off. His servant helps him. He then heads to see Charlotte who is in her study with Wave.

"My lord." Charlotte said bowing. "Is everything ok?"

"I got wounded, can you check it." Jules replies.

"Of course." Charlotte said moving a stool over and Jules sits down as he takes his shirt off. Charlotte then saw bandage and got a better look at it. "I see someone has already stitched it." Charlotte said as she unwraps hit.

"Yeah." Jules said, then tells Charlotte about Aleena. Once he was done, Charlotte smiles.

"She seems like a wonderful woman. I think I have a friend who knows her." Charlotte said as she starts cleaning it.

"You do." Jules said surprise.

"Yeah, she's a purple hedgehog right." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, blue eyes." Jules whispers.

"What I heard is she has a heart of gold and loves helping people." Charlotte tells Jules.

"She said she loves helping her village." Jules adds.

"That would be the same Aleena then." Charlotte said as she wraps it with clean bandages.

"Thanks." Jules said.

"Anytime." Charlotte said as Jules puts his shirt on.

"How's Wave going?" Jules then asks.

"Still getting herself into trouble." Charlotte replies as Jules stands up.

"I better go." Jules said. "Take care."

"You too, my lord." Charlotte said and Jules walks out. Sir Andrew then walks over and Jules smiles.

"And?" Sir Andrew asks.

"It's fine." Jules replies. "Charlotte knows a little about Aleena."

"Really, wow." Sir Andrew said as they start walking. "Are you sure seeing this Aleena is wise?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I have gone over this Andrew." Jules tells him.

"I know, but I don't trust her." Sir Andrew said.

"You don't even know her." Jules said. "Give it time."

"Of course." Sir Andrew said. "Just, be careful."

"I'll be fine." Jules tells him as they stop. Sir Andrew nods and walks off and Jules sighs. All he could think about was Aleena. 'Could she really be the one I have been looking for?' Jules thought, walking to the window and sighs. Only time will tell, he'll sneak out tomorrow to see her. He'll leave Sir Andrew in charge. He then walks off to find something to do.

"Wave!" he heard Charlotte shouts. Jules then saw Wave running around again. Wave went to run pass, but Jules grabs her again.

"I don't think so Wave." Jules said as Charlotte runs over.

"She's hard to keep in one spot my lord." Charlotte said as Jules hands Wave over.

"It's ok, see if Vanilla's mother will watch her. Tell her I sent you." Jules tells her.

"Of course, thank you." Charlotte said, then walks off. Jules chuckles as Wave was leaning over Charlotte's back, waving at Jules. Jules wave and heads off.


	11. Chapter 11

Aleena was helping her mother with dinner when her father walks in. Aleena looks over and Russell sighs as he walks over.

"I see you are home." Ivy said as Aleena walks away and leans against the wall.

"I don't like this idea of yours." Russell said.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asks.

"Don't act dump, with Aleena marrying King Jules." Russell said. "I know you have had a grudge against the royal family since the death of your sister." Russell said and Aleena looks at him shock. She didn't know about her mother having a sister and being killed.

"Mother." Aleena whispers.

"She was a healer Aleena." Ivy said and Aleena sighs. A healer can only use their magic to heal and make healing potions. It past down from mother to daughter. She has never met or heard of a male healer before.

"I'm sorry." Aleena said.

"She was only 18." Ivy whispers. "Her crime, healing a stranger. She didn't know he would run off and tell the king."

"I can change Jules father, stop this happening." Aleena tells Russell. "And it's my plan, mother just came up with me marrying him." Aleena adds.

"Aleena, please think about it." Russell pleads.

"What about Maya or Susan, if the king find about them, they are as good as dead. If I am queen, I can save them." Aleena explains and Russell nods, giving in.

"I have a few more things to do." Russell said walking off. Aleena looks at her mother who was in tears. For the first time in her life, she saw the soft side of her mother. A side she believed she never had.

"Mother." Aleena whispers as she walks over.

"I'm ok." Ivy said as she wipes her tears and turns to face Aleena. Aleena gives her mother a hug and Ivy smiles.

"If this plan work, no more people will die because they have magic." Aleena whispers.

"I know." Ivy said. Aleena smiles, this was the mother she remember when she was little. Aleena lets Ivy go and they went back to cooking dinner.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was walking around the castle, he couldn't sleep. He then stops by a window looking over the courtyard. He sighs. Then Sir Andrew walks over and Jules smiles.

"Andrew." Jules greets.

"Jules." Sir Andrew said. "Is everything ok?"

"It's about tomorrow." Jules replies as he turns to face him.

"You're going to see her again." Sir Andrew said.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Jules said. "You're in charge while I'm gone. If anyone ask, I'm going away for the day, I need a break and time alone." Jules explains.

"Are you sure about this?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Andrew, please. I'm not asking you as your king, but as your best friend. I need you to trust me." Jules tells him.

"Of course Jules." Sir Andrew said. "I just don't like this idea."

"I know." Jules said.

"Promise me you will be careful." Sir Andrew said.

"I promise." Jules said.

"And, wear a cloak or something." Sir Andrew tells him.

"I was already planning on it." Jules tells him and Sir Andrew chuckles.

"Ok then, well I can't change your mind so good luck, be careful and I'll keep everything here clam." Sir Andrew tells him.

"Thank you." Jules said.

"That's what friends are for." Sir Andrew said.

"You better go to bed." Jules said.

"And you?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I'm calling it." Jules said walking off. He's already had a bath. He heads to his room and sighs as he closes the balcony door. His servant walks in and bows. He was a light brown hedgehog with orange eyes and is wearing a red long sleeved shirt, brown pants, brown boots and white gloves.

"My lord." The servant said.

"Have tomorrow off Kevin." Jules tells him and Kevin looks at him shock.

"Ok." Kevin said. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm going out, I need some time alone. You can stay here and do whatever you do in your spear time." Jules explains.

"Of course my lord." Kevin said bowing and walks out. Jules sighs as he gets into bed, he needs his sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Aleena wakes up and smiles as she gets up and walks out. She saw her mother cooking breakfast and Aleena walks over.

"Morning mother." Aleena said.

"Morning." Ivy said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Aleena asks.

"No, I'm fine." Ivy replies as she hands Aleena's breakfast over.

"Thanks." Aleena said. "Where's father?"

"He left early." Ivy replies and Aleena sighs.

"Is he still mad at us?" Aleena asks.

"I don't know." Ivy replies. Aleena finish eating and heads off to find him. Sofia walks over and Aleena sighs.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asks.

"I can't find my father." Aleena replies.

"I saw him not long ago." Sofia said. "He went that way." Sofia then said and Aleena runs the way she points. She saw her father working and runs over to him.

"Aleena, what's wrong?" Russell asks.

"You left early." Aleena replies and Russell sighs.

"I promise Tom." Russell said.

"I was worried." Aleena tells him.

"Sorry." Russell said.

"Well I'm glad you are okay." Aleena said, giving Russell a hug. Russell smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Russell said.

"I worry father." Aleena said.

"I know." Russell said. "You better go."

"Talk to you tonight." Aleena said walking off. She sighs as she went for a walk to wait for Jules, hoping he will come today.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules got up early and headed to see Aleena, he left as soon as he got up and made sure no one saw him. He didn't wear his armour just in case, he didn't want anyone to know where he is from. He was riding as fast as he could so he could keep to his promise. He kept to the path in hopes he could see her. Once he made it, he saw Aleena waiting. Aleena smiles, she was about to give up. Jules got off and walks over with his horse.

"You made it." Aleena whispers.

"Of course I did." Jules said.

"Come on, I know a place we can sit." Aleena said grabbing his hand and they headed off. Jules made sure the horse follows. They came to a river with a waterfall and Jules ties the horse to a tree. The water was crystal clear. Aleena smiles. "This is where I go when I need time alone." Aleena tells Jules.

"Really." Jules said.

"Yeah." Aleena whispers as she sits down and Jules sits with her. Jules then wraps his arms around Aleena who leans into him. "I'm glad you're here." Aleena whispers as she looks at Jules. Jules smiles.

"Of course, I keep to my promises." Jules said and Aleena rest her head on his chest. Maybe he was the one. He was everything she wanted, sure he has flaws, but she can change that.

"I love you Jules." Aleena whispers.

"I love you too Aleena." Jules whispers back and Aleena smiles as she looks up at him.

"How's your shoulder?" Aleena then asks.

"It's fine." Jules replies.

"That's good." Alena said. "How long do you have till you have to leave?" Aleena then asks sitting up.

"I don't know, I have a friend covering for me." Jules replies. "Don't worry."

"I will worry." Aleena tells him and Jules pulls her into a kiss. "So, what happened to your parents?" Aleena then asks.

"My father passed away three months ago, we don't know what caused his death, but it was so sudden. My mother passed away when he was little, I don't remember her at all." Jules explains.

"I'm sorry." Aleena said.

"Don't be, it happened." Jules assures her and Aleena smiles.

"You're a good man." Aleena said.

"I have been told different." Jules said.

"Well those people just don't see this side of you." Aleena said and Jules smiles. Aleena rest her head on Jules' shoulder.

"What is it?" Jules asks.

"Nothing." Aleena whispers. The pair sat there for quiet and Aleena closes her eyes. Jules smiles as he places his hand on her hip. The moment was perfect. "Jules." Aleena whispers.

"Yeah." Jules whispers and Aleena opens her eyes.

"We should meet here." Aleena tells him.

"Every second day." Jules adds and Aleena smiles.

"Yeah." Aleena whispers. "Promise."

"I promise." Jules said and Aleena smiles. She then gets up, taking her shoes off and runs down to the water and Jules follows her. Jules wraps his arms around Aleena who smiles.

"I'm surprise you followed." Aleena whispers.

"Of course." Jules said and Aleena smiles. The pair mucked around for a while, they got out as it started to get dark. Jules took Aleena close to her village. Aleena smiles as she kiss Jules. She then watch Jules rides off. She then runs home and inside to be greeted by her mother.

"Aleena." Ivy said.

"I saw Jules." Aleena whispers. Ivy sits a stool in front of the fire. Aleena walks over and sits down.

"Stay here." Ivy said walking off and Aleena sighs. She was cold. Ivy walks back and wraps a blanket around her.

"Thanks." Aleena whispers.

"So when do you see him next?" Ivy asks.

"Every second day." Aleena replies.

"That's good." Ivy said. "I'll work on dinner." Ivy then said walking off and Aleena smiles. Then Russell walks in and over to her.

"How are you sweetheart?" Russell asks.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies. Russell walks off and Aleena smiles as she thought of Jules. She had so much fun. She couldn't wait to see him again.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules made it home and head to his room to see Kevin.

"I thought I told you to have the day off." Jules said.

"You did, my lord." Kevin said.

"Then why are you here?" Jules asks.

"Sir Andrew told me the truth." Kevin said. "I'll run you a hot bath, you look like you need one." he then said walking off. Jules smiles as he thought about Aleena and couldn't wait to see her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two weeks later.**

As the weeks went on, Jules and Aleena met up every second day like they promise. When she wasn't with Jules, Aleena was helping her village and having lessons with her mother. She was falling for Jules. He was everything she wanted in a man and more. She can't stop thinking about him. He's brought her some new dresses, she needed more, but never had money to get them. Aleena was wearing a new dress Jules gave her, it was a light blue silk dress that hugs her torso and goes to her ankles. It was lose around her legs which is what she likes. She walks out to see her father and mother who smiles.

"You look beautiful." Ivy said and Aleena smiles.

"You be careful." Russell tells her.

"I will." Aleena said as she gives them a hug. Russell and Ivy have stop fighting, Aleena doesn't know why, but he is glad. She then lets them go and heads off. She's running a little late then normal and hopes Jules will be there. Once at the spot, she saw Jules who looks over and smiles as he puts the ring away. Coming here are the highlights of his days. Being with Aleena makes him happy so he's going to ask her to marry him. Sure it's been only two weeks, but they have been the best weeks of his life. He told Sir Andrew, he didn't like the idea, but will support Jules. Aleena walks over and Jules pulls her into a kiss. "Sorry I'm late." Aleena then said.

"Don't be." Jules said.

"I am." Aleena said as they sat down. Aleena sat between Jules' legs and leans back into his chest. Jules smiles. "I enjoy this moments." Aleena whispers.

"Me too." Jules said. "Being with you, it's amazing." Jules adds. Aleena turns to face him and Jules smiles. "I love you." Jules said.

"I love you too." Aleena said. Jules pulls out the ring and Aleena looks at him shock. Was he really going to ask?

"Will you marry me?" Jules asks.

"Yes." Aleena said, then kiss him. Jules smiles. Aleena takes her left glove off and Jules puts the ring on. It fits. Aleena smiles as she looks up at Jules, but then remembers tomorrow she was going to see her friends. "Next time you come out, you pick me up. I have to go home and tell my parents, plus tomorrow I'm going to see my friends who I haven't seen in a while." Aleena tells him.

"Of course." Jules said smiling. Aleena looks at the ring as she rest her head on Jules' shoulder. "That was my mother's ring." Jules said.

"Really." Aleena said, looking at Jules surprises.

"My father told me to look after it." Jules said.

"I promise, I will look after it." Aleena said and Jules chuckles.

"I know Aleena." Jules said and Aleena puts her glove on. "I hope you don't feel like we are rushing it." Jules said.

"Of course not." Aleena said as she moves back. "Do you think we are?" Aleena then asks.

"No, I was making sure you were okay with this." Jules tells her.

"I'm fine." Aleena said. "Wait till my mother and father see this."

"I love you." Jules said.

"I love you too." Aleena whispers.

"So, when do you want the wedding?" Jules asks.

"A least a couple of days after I moved in." Aleena replies.

"How about a week?" Jules asks.

"Perfect." Aleena whispers.

"I'm glad you are happy." Jules said and Aleena smiles.

"What about your friend, Andrew?" Aleena then asks.

"He's supports me." Jules replies.

"That's all that matters." Aleena said and Jules smiles.

"Yeah." Jules said. Aleena lies down and snuggles into Jules. "What do you want to do today?" Jules asks.

"Just lay here." Aleena replies.

"Okay." Jules said leaning back.

"It's a beautiful day." Aleena said.

"It is." Jules said and Aleena giggles.

"What is it?" Jules asks.

"Nothing." Aleena whispers as she rolls over onto her belly. Jules smiles as he pulls her into a kiss.

"Think, in a couple of days people will see you as the future queen." Jules said.

"I know nothing about being queen." Aleena whispers.

"Don't worry, you already going to be a great queen. You are kind, caring and listen." Jules tells her and Aleena smiles.

"You think so." Aleena said.

"I know so." Jules tells and Aleena smiles as she got up. Jules stands up and grabs Aleena's hips, pulling her closer. "I'll head back early since next time, I'll be taking you back with me." Jules said.

"Yeah, I have a lot to do and little time to do it." Aleena said.

"I'll take you home." Jules said as they walk to his horse.

"Just, close." Aleena said.

"Okay." Jules said helping Aleena up and gets up. Jules has given Aleena horse riding lessons. They head off. Aleena smiles, everything was perfect. They made it close to the village, Aleena slides off and smiles. "Until next time." Jules said.

"Until then, my king." Aleena said walking back and Jules rides off. Aleena runs home to see her parents.

"Your home early." Ivy said. "Did Jules had plans?"

"Not really." Aleena said. She then takes her left glove off and show them the ring. Ivy walks up to her, grabbing Aleena's hand and smiles.

"He asked you." Ivy said.

"When do you leave?" Russell asks.

"In a couple of days." Aleena replies. "Jules believes I'm going to be a great queen."

"You will." Ivy said. "I have something for you." Ivy said, dragging Aleena to hers and Russell's room. Ivy then pulls out her wedding dress. It was a simple cotton dress.

"Do you think it will fit?" Aleena asks.

"Only one way to find out." Ivy said and Aleena nods. Ivy helps Aleena get change, it fits. Aleena looks at herself and smiles. "Come on." Ivy said and they walk out. Russell smiles as he walks up them.

"You look beautiful." Russell said.

"When I can, I'll get some money sent here. Help our village." Aleena tells him and Russell smiles. "I need to get dress, I have a lot to do." Aleena said and Ivy nods.


	14. Chapter 14

Jules made it back, there was no way to speak back in. he made it back to the castle and heads to his room to be greeted by Sir Andrew.

"And?" Sir Andrew asks.

"She said yes, I pick her up next time I go and see her. She has things to do and she's going to see her friends tomorrow." Jules explains.

"I still don't trust her Jules." Sir Andrew said.

"Give her a chance." Jules tells him.

"I will." Sir Andrew said as they walk into the throne room to see a couple of more knights. "We've been scanning, looking for those who attacked up. We found a small group that have plans to take you out." Sir Andrew explains.

"Any ideas who's in this group?" Jules asks.

"No clue. A young girl told us, worried about you safety." Sir Andrew replies.

"Follow any leads you have, but be careful." Jules tells them.

"Go." Sir Andrew tells the other knights and they head off.

"Anything else?" Jules asks.

"Yeah, get Charlotte to check that shoulder." Sir Andrew said walking off and Jules smiles. He heads to see Charlotte with Wave, a nine year old Vanilla the Rabbit and a six year old Allison Rose.

"My lord." Charlotte said.

"Hello Charlotte." Jules said walking over.

"How's your shoulder?" Charlotte asks.

"That's why I'm here, it's been fine." Jules said.

"Sit down." Charlotte said. Jules sat down, taking his shirt off and Charlotte walks over. She then takes the bandage off. "It's healing up nicely." Charlotte said. "Did you see Aleena today?" Charlotte then asks as she cleans the wound.

"Yeah." Jules replies. "I asked her to marry me."

"Really, so soon." Charlotte said and Jules nods. "What did she say?" Charlotte asks.

"She said yes, I pick her up in a couple of days." Jules replies.

"Wow, that's amazing." Charlotte said as she wraps Jules shoulder up.

"Yeah." Jules said as he puts his shirt on.

"Just, take it easy." Charlotte said.

"I will, you take it easy." Jules said walking off. He stops by a window and all he could think about was Aleena.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Aleena was sitting with Sofia, Maya and Cody.

"So this is really happening." Cody said.

"It is." Aleena said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cody asks.

"Sofia, Maya, could you give us a moment." Aleena tells them and the pair walks off.

"I'm sorry, I promise your bother that I will protect you." Cody tells her.

"I know." Aleena whispers. "I'm a big girl and with all the training we have done, I can take care of myself now." Aleena adds. Since she was 16, Cody and Aaron has train her so she can take care of herself. She knows her way around a sword.

"I don't like this." Cody said. "I know what kind of man Jules is and how his father was."

"I can change him." Aleena tells him and Cody sighs as Sofia and Maya walks over.

"We don't like it either." Maya tells Cody.

"But you know Aleena, once she sets her mind on something, she won't stop." Sofia adds and Aleena smiles.

"I'm sorry Cody, in two days, I will be leaving here." Aleena tells him.

"Promise me you will take care of yourself." Cody tells her.

"I promise." Aleena said. "It's getting late, I have a few more things to do."

"Take care." Maya said. Aleena nods as she heads home. She wanted to pack a few things ready for when Jules come picks her up. Russell then walks in with a sword and sighs.

"Father." Aleena said.

"I want you to take your brother's sword." Russell said, handing it over and Aleena nods. "And your mother got this." Russell then said, handing a metal bracelet. Aleena puts the sword down and puts the bracelet on.

"It's pretty." Aleena said.

"It has a protection spell, no one can use magic to harm you. As long as you wear this, no magic will work on you. Including healing." Russell explains. "Your mother and I want to keep you safe, even though you will be far away." Russell adds and Aleena smile.

"I love it." Aleena said.

"Are you sure this isn't too fast?" Russell asks.

"Jules has been alone father and he hates it." Aleena said. "I can be there for him and at the same time, try to change him."

"Okay, now you are taking your brother's sword and this bracelet, I know you will be safe." Russell tells her and Aleena smiles.

"Everything is going to be fine father." Aleena tells him.

"I know." Russell said.

"Where is mother?" Aleena asks.

"Cooking, come on." Russell replies and the pair walks out.

"How are you Aleena?" Ivy asks.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Ivy asks.

"Seeing Violet and the others, I have told you this." Aleena replies.

"Be careful." Ivy said.

"I will mother." Aleena said and Ivy smiles.

"Well dinner is ready, let's eat." Ivy said and Aleena smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

Jules wakes up and heads out like a normal day. After breakfast he heads to Charlotte to get his shoulder checked and bandages change. He then heads to his room to see Sir Andrew waiting outside.

"Morning." Jules greets.

"We might have a lead." Sir Andrew said.

"Might." Jules said, crossing his arms.

"We have our on a family and they are moving." Sir Andrew explains.

"So." Jules said. "They could be visiting friends."

"Look, we have word this family could be a part of the group. They could be going to see more of their friends that are in the group." Sir Andrew explains.

"And if you are wrong." Jules said.

"Are you willing to risk that?" Sir Andrew asks as Kevin asks.

"I'll get ready." Jules said and Sir Andrew walks in. He walks into his room and got his armour on with Kevin's help. Once done, they walk out. Jules got on his horse and they head off. "I don't like this." Jules said.

"Rather be safe than sorry." Sir Andrew said.

"Still, if you are wrong, I will be mad." Jules tells him.

"I know." Sir Andrew said.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Aleena got up and got ready. It takes a while to get to her friend's place, at least half a day walk from her home. She then saw Rosemary Prower walk out and smiles at her.

"Rosemary." Aleena said smiling

"I'm glad you made it Aleena." Rosemary said.

"You know I wouldn't miss this." Aleena said as Amadeus Prower walks out.

"Aleena." Amadeus said walking over.

"Amadeus, it is so good to see you." Aleena said.

"Like wise." Amadeus said.

"Nathan and Violet should be here very soon. Aleena then heard horses so she turns around to see Nathan on a wagon which is being pulled by two horses. Nathan has deep sky blue fur with white fur on his chest, muzzle and tip of his tails, amber eyes and is wearing a brown belt, dark brown boots and light brown gloves. Aleena walks around the back to see Violet Fox with her two sons, Kai Fox who is three years old and Cullum Fox who one years old. Violet has amethyst fur with white fur on her muzzle and forest green fur on the tip on her tail, dark purple hair, crimson eyes and is wearing a red and white dress, red flats and white gloves. Kai has deep sky blue fur with white fur on his muzzle, chest and has forest green fur on the tip of his tail, crimson eyes and is wearing a brown shirt, black pants, brown boots and white gloves. Cullum has amethyst fur with white fur on his muzzle, chest and tip of his tail, orange eyes and is wearing a blue shirt, overalls, white shoes and white gloves.

"Aleena" Violet said smiling as Aleena helps her down.

"Violet, it has been too long." Aleena tells her as she grabs Kai and Violet grabs Cullum.

"It has." Violet said.

"Come on, let's get inside." Rosemary tells them and they walk inside. They all sat down and Aleena smiles.

"So Aleena, any stories?" Violet asks.

"Yeah." Aleena replies as takes her left glove off and shows them the ring. "I'm getting married." Aleena tells them.

"To who?" Rosemary asks.

"King Jules." Aleena replies and they look at her shock.

"But he's a killer." Nathan said and Aleena sighs.

"I can change him." Aleena tells them.

"How?" Violet asks.

"I don't know yet, I need time." Aleena tells them. Then Sir Andrew slams the door open, causing everyone to jump. Aleena got up and sighs.

"The king is here to see you. Move." the knight tells them.

"Why?" Aleena asks.

"We have a source saying use have a plan to take out the king." Sir Andrew replies.

"We are not, I want to speak to the king." Aleena tells him as she walks over. The pair walks out and Jules looks at her shock.

"Aleena." Jules said.

"Who is this source Jules?" Aleena asks as Jules walks up to her. "Every three months we get together, we live so far apart it is rare to see each other." Aleena tells him.

"My lord." Sir Andrew said.

"Go, I'll catch up." Jules tells him. The knights headed off and Aleena sighs. Jules smiles, seeing the ring.

"I'm sorry Aleena." Jules said.

"It's okay Jules, no one got hurt." Aleena said smiling and Jules pulls her into a kiss.

"I love you." Jules said.

"I love you too." Aleena said "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jules said walking to his horse, getting on. He then rides off and Aleena walks back inside.

"Are they gone?" Rosemary asks.

"Yeah, don't worry." Aleena tells them.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asks.

"I'll be fine." Aleena replies.

"When are you two getting married?" Violet asks.

"I don't know, I'm moving in with him tomorrow." Aleena explains.

"This is crazy." Nathan said.

"I thought you would say that." Aleena said. "Look, if this plan of mine work. I can protect you, you all will be safe." she explains and Rosemary sighs.

"You are playing with fire." Rosemary tells her.

"I know." Aleena whispers. "I'm doing this, no matter what you all say."

"I guess we can't stop you." Violet said and Aleena puts her glove on.

"Tomorrow I will leave." Aleena said.

"I'm sorry, I have to say it, Aaron would not like this." Amadeus tells her.

"I know." Aleena whispers. "I found out I had an aunty."

"Really?" Violet said shock.

"She was a healer, she was killed at the age of 18. She healed a stranger." Aleena explains. "My mother had to live with that."

"Aleena, I'm sorry." Nathan said.

"I can change him, I can save us." Aleena tells them.

"Look, while you are there you are going to meet a swallow name Charlotte, she is like us, born with magic. She has a daughter name Wave. You can trust her." Violet tells her.

"Charlotte, got it." Aleena said.

"She's a lot like you in a way, she has a heart of gold and loves helping people. She's Jules medic." Rosemary explains and Aleena smiles.

"I understand." Aleena said. "Thanks."

"Just, promise us you will be careful." Rosemary said, grabbing her hands.

"I promise Rosemary, I will be as careful as I can be." Aleena tells her and Rosemary smiles.


	16. Chapter 16

Jules and the others made it to the castle. Jules went up to his room and started taking his armour when Sir Andrew walks in. Jules sighs.

"What is it?" Jules asks.

"I don't trust them." Sir Andrew said. "Or Aleena."

"Aleena has talked about seeing them for weeks, they get together every three months or so since they live so far apart." Jules explains. "They are harmless."

"Are they Jules?" Sir Andrew asks. Jules stops what he is doing and turns to face Sir Andrew.

"Do you have anything you like to share Andrew?" Jules asks.

"You are blinded Jules, you can't see what is right in front of you." Sir Andrew explains.

"Get out." Jules tells him and Sir Andrew sighs. "You know what Andrew, I want you to think about this." Jules said, walking up to Sir Andrew. "Are you willing to lose our friendship over this?" Jules asks Sir Andrew sighs. "Come back later and tell me your answer." Jules tells him and Sir Andrew walks out as Kevin walks in.

"Is everything ok my lord?" Kevin asks as he helps Jules take his remaining armour off.

"Fine." Jules said. "The lead was nothing."

"Can I ask for a favour, my lord?" Kevin asks and Jules looks at him. Kevin has never asked for anything.

"Of course Kevin, what is it?" Jules asks.

"My sister was kicked out of home and is now in need of some form of work. Could she, I don't know, be the queen's servant?" Kevin asks. "She's a fast learner and I can teach her a lot."

"Where is she?" Jules asks.

"Just outside." Kevin replies.

"Get her." Jules tells him. Kevin walks off, then walks back with his sister. She was a pale pink hedgehog with soft yellow eyes and is wearing a red dress.

"My lord." she said bowing.

"What's your name?" Jules asks.

"Ella." Ella replies softly.

"There is no need to be shy Ella." Jules tells her and Ella smiles. "I'll talk to Aleena tomorrow, but with her background, she might say she won't need you."

"Oh." Ella said.

"I can talk around, find something for you and a room, I assume you need one." Jules said.

"I do, my lord." Ella said.

"Kevin, take your sister around, introduce her to Charlotte, and then take her to Susan. Tell her I sent you and tell her she needs to find a room and work for Ella." Jules tells Kevin who smiles and nods.

"Of course my lord." Kevin said bowing and walks off with his sister. Jules smiles as he walks out onto his balcony and looks down at the courtyard. Then Sir Andrew walks over and Jules sighs.

"That was quick." Jules said.

"Look, I'm sorry." Sir Andrew said and Jules looks at him. "I worry, you know your father wouldn't agree to this." Sir Andrew tells him

"I'm not my father." Jules tells him. "Some of the things my father did, I have change."

"I know." Sir Andrew said and sighs. "I'm worried Aleena will hurt you, that's all."

"Andrew, you are my best friend. I know I have use this, but follow me here. We did a lot of crazy things growing up and you worrying about this, is normal. That's what friends do, but trying to make me change my mind about isn't what you do." Jules tells him and Sir Andrew sighs as he looks down at the courtyard. "When I die Andrew, who will take my place? Aleena is my only chance for love. She's kind, caring, smart and beautiful." Jules adds.

"I'm sorry." Sir Andrew said.

"Don't be, listen, I want you to come tomorrow when I pick Aleena up." Jules tells him.

"Of course, I'll make sure the horses will be ready." Sir Andrew said.

"Thanks." Jules said.

"Anytime." Sir Andrew said walking off and Jules sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Aleena made it home after explaining her plan to Violet and the others. They are supporting her, even though they didn't get much of a choice. Aleena made it home to be greeted by Russell.

"Aleena." Russell greets and Aleena walks up to him.

"Sorry, I had trouble explaining everything to Violet and the others." Aleena explains.

"That's okay." Russell said and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Aleena asks.

"Nothing, it's just, this is our last night together till you leave. I guess it is finally sinking in." Russell explains and Aleena gives him a hug.

"I didn't want to cry father." Aleena tells him and Russell chuckles.

"I love you Aleena, so much." Russell said.

"I love you too father." Aleena whispers.

"Come on, we better check on your mother." Russell said as Aleena lets him go and they walk to Ivy. Aleena gives Ivy a hug and Ivy smiles.

"Our last night together." Ivy whispers.

"It is." Aleena whispers.

"I love you Aleena." Ivy said.

"I love you too." Aleena whispers.


	17. Chapter 17

Aleena wakes up and sighs, it was her last night in her bed. She gets up and changes into a silk forest green dress with gold trimming. She sighs as she grabs her pack bag, she puts it on and sides her brother's sword behind her bag. Aleena walks over and Russell walks over.

"Breakfast is ready." Russell said and Aleena sighs. After breakfast, Aleena heads out to say goodbye to everyone. Maya, Sofia and Cody were all waiting for here.

"I can't believe you are leaving." Sofia said walking over and gives Aleena a hug.

"It won't be the same here without you." Maya tells her.

"Just, promise me you will look after each other." Aleena said.

"We promise." Cody said walking over. He then saw the sword and smiles. "Aaron's sword." Cody whispers as Sofia lets her go.

"My father wants me to take it." Aleena said and Cody pulls her into a hug.

"Take care and remember everything we taught you." Cody whispers.

"I will." Aleena whispers and Cody lets her go.

"Any idea when he's coming?" Maya asks walking over.

"No clue." Aleena replies.

"Well, you better break the news to everyone." Cody said and Aleena takes a deep breath.

"I know." Aleena whispers. "Can you come?" Aleena then asks them.

"Come on." Cody said and they started going around.

"How do you think people will take me leaving?" Aleena asks.

"You helped a lot of us, I think they are going to be upset." Maya replies and Aleena sighs.

"If my plan works, I can save lives." Aleena said.

"It's still dangerous." Cody tells her.

"You are never going to let that down." Aleena said.

"Never." Cody tells her and Aleena sighs.

"I'll be fine." Aleena tells him and Cody smiles.

"I know, but I worry." Cody said.

"Aaron's fault you worry so much." Aleena said.

"I promised him Aleena to always look out for you." Cody said.

"I know." Aleena whispers smiling and Cody smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules and Sir Andrew heads to pick up Aleena, Jules know Sir Andrew doesn't like or trust Aleena, but he hopes in time he will.

"You ready?" Sir Andrew asks and Jules chuckles.

"I hope she is when we get there." Jules replies.

"How long will we stay there?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Not long, I hope." Jules replies. "Goodbyes are hard though."

"They are." Sir Andrew said.

"Once there, I'll see when she wants to go." Jules tells him. They made it to the village and saw Aleena with her parents. Jules gets off his horse and walks over.

"Okay, I got to go now." Aleena said, pulling her parents into a hug.

"You take care." Russell said.

"I will, I promise." Aleena said.

"We are so proud of you." Ivy said and Aleena smiles.

"I know mother." Aleena whispers as she lets them go.

"You swear to me, no harm will come to my daughter." Russell tells Jules.

"I swear, I will look after her." Jules said and Russell nods.

"Bye." Aleena whispers as she walks over.

"Ready?" Jules asks.

"Yeah." Aleena whispers. Jules helps her up, then gets on. Aleena waves goodbye. Jules then rides off with Sir Andrew behind him. They head back to the castle. Sir Andrew looks at Aleena and saw the sword.

"So what's with the sword?" Sir Andrew asks.

"It was my brother's, my father wanted me to bring it." Aleena replies. "My father worries."

"He's a good man." Jules said and Aleena smiles as she rest her head on Jules' back.

"He is." Aleena whispers and Sir Andrew sighs. Aleena looks back, she still can't believe she's leaving her home. For as long as she can remember, she told herself she would never leave that village. Now, she has.

"Is everything okay?" Jules asks.

"Everything is fine." Aleena replies. "Still trying to believe this is happening. Never thought I would leave my home." Aleena explains and Jules smiles.

"Once back at the castle, there are a few people I want you to meet." Jules tells her.

"Who?" Aleena asks.

"Your servant, Ella." Jules replies.

"I don't need a servant Jules." Aleena said.

"We'll talk about it later." Jules tells her and Aleena sighs.

"Okay." Aleena whispers.

"Don't worry." Jules said. Aleena snuggles into Jules back. She looks at Sir Andrew who looks away. She has a bad feeling about him.


	18. Chapter 18

They made it to the castle and Aleena sighs, people were staring at them. Aleena sighs as she buries her face into Jules. Jules smiles. They stop and Jules slides off, Aleena sighs as she slides down into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies.

"Come with me." Jules said and they walk inside. Aleena looks around, it was bigger than she thought.

'I'm going to get lost a lot.' Aleena thought.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies. "I'm going to get lost."

"It will take a while, I remember when I was little I would always get lost." Jules explains and Aleena smiles. Jules took Aleena to Charlotte's study to see her with Wave. Charlotte looks over and smiles as she walks over.

"My lord." Charlotte said.

"Charlotte, this is Aleena." Jules introduces.

"It's lovely to meet you." Aleena said, putting out her hand and Charlotte shacks it.

"Likewise." Charlotte said smiling.

"I have to do something, can Aleena stay here?" Jules asks.

"Of course." Charlotte replies.

"Be back in a second." Jules said, kissing Aleena on the cheek and walks out. Aleena then looks at Wave who walks over and grabs Charlotte's dress.

"And who is this?" Aleena asks.

"Wave, my daughter. She's three years old." Charlotte replies.

"She's cute." Aleena said.

"Thanks, she a troublemaker though, always running around." Charlotte tells her.

"I know who you are Charlotte." Aleena said. "Rosemary Prower."

"So I was right, you are that Aleena." Charlotte said.

"I know you have magic." Aleena whispers and Charlotte sighs. "I'm sorry." Aleena said.

"Don't be." Charlotte said as she sits down.

"It must be hard, living her in fear." Aleena said.

"Harder than you think." Charlotte whispers. "I… my husband doesn't know I have it." Charlotte tells her and Aleena nods.

"I won't say anything." Aleena tells her. Charlotte smiles.

"Thanks." Charlotte whispers.

"Would Wave have it too?" Aleena then asks, walking up to Charlotte.

"I don't know, there could be a chance." Charlotte said. "I was born with it."

"I guess you also know that Susan is a healer." Aleena whispers.

"I do." Charlotte said. "Why are you here Aleena?"

"What do you mean?" Aleena asks confuses.

"You know what Jules is like, why are you here?" Charlotte asks.

"Well he can be a good man, I can change the hate he has." Aleena replies.

"You really think so." Charlotte said.

"It's worth the shot and he can be a sweet man." Aleena said.

"He can be, just be careful." Charlotte said as Jules walks in.

"You're back." Aleena said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Charlotte." Jules said.

"It was least I could do." Charlotte said. Jules grabs Aleena's hand and the pair walks out. Then Kevin and Ella walks over and Jules smiles.

"Aleena, this is Kevin and Ella, your servant." Jules introduces.

"Hello." Aleena said.

"It's amazing to meet you." Ella said bowing.

"Likewise Ella." Aleena said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ella asks.

"No, take it easy." Aleena replies.

"Come on." Jules said. Jules takes Aleena to their room and Aleena walks around.

"This is amazing." Aleena said. She grabs her sword and sits it on the table, then takes her bag off, sitting it by the sword.

"It is." Jules said, walking over to her. "So what did you and Charlotte talk about?" Jules then asks.

"A lot of things: her daughter, how I know her and she knows me, what she does and you." Aleena replies. "She's sweet."

"She is." Jules said.

"Does Sir Andrew hate me?" Aleena asks.

"Well, he doesn't trust you." Jules replies, not wanting to lie to her.

"I thought so." Aleena said. "Will he give me a chance?"

"He said he will." Jules tells her.

"How long have you known him?" Aleena then asks.

"Since we were little. Andrew and I grew up together, we got into a lot of trouble. It was fun." Jules explains and Aleena smiles. "I have things to do, will you be fine alone?" Jules then asks.

"Yeah, go." Aleena tells him and Jules kiss Aleena on the lips.

"Take it easy and don't get lost." Jules said.

"No promises." Aleena said and Jules chuckles as he walks off. Aleena smiles as she walks around, see if she could find her way around. She knows she'll end up getting herself lost, but doesn't care. After a while she stops by a window and sighs.

"You majesty." Sir Andrew said walking over, causing Aleena to jump.

"Sir Andrew." Aleena said. "And it's Aleena."

"Of course." Sir Andrew said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, getting myself lost." Aleena replies.

"It's not hard." Sir Andrew said.

"I know you don't trust me Andrew." Aleena said and Sir Andrew sighs. "And I understand." Aleena adds.

"You do?" Sir Andrew said surprise.

"I need to earn your trust and you are Jules best friend, he told me. I don't want to be the reason your friendship is broken." Aleena tells him and Sir Andrew sighs. "Give me a chance." Aleena whispers.

"Of course." Sir Andrew said.

"Now, um." Aleena said looking around and Sir Andrew chuckles.

"I'm heading to Jules, he's in the throne room, follow me." Sir Andrew said and Aleena smiles.

"Lead the way." Aleena said and the pair start walking. "How do you remember where everything is?" Aleena then asks.

"I really don't know how to answer that, I lived here since I was little." Sir Andrew replies.

"Lucky." Aleena whispers. "I'll get there."

"Of course you will." Sir Andrew said. They walk into the throne room to see Jules with some knights and Jules smiles.

"Aleena, is everything okay?" Jules asks.

"Getting lost." Aleena replies. "Lucky Sir Andrew found me."

"I need to talk to you Andrew, everyone else can go." Jules said and the knights walks out.

"Do you want me to go?" Aleena asks.

"No." Jules replies. Aleena smiles as she walks up to Jules and Sir Andrew sighs.

"What is it Jules?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I wanted to talk to you, I'm going to need your helping with the wedding." Jules tells him.

"We still need a date for that." Aleena said.

"Of course." Sir Andrew said. "When do you want it?" Sir Andrew then asks curious.

"Before the others get here." Jules said.

"Others?" Aleena asks confuses.

"Next month the rest of the royal families will be here." Jules explains.

"Great." Aleena whispers.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Jules tells her.

"Why don't we try next week?" Aleena then asks.

"What do you think?" Jules asks Sir Andrew.

"I'll talk around, see what we can do." Sir Andrew said.

"Thanks Andrew." Jules said and Sir Andrew smiles.

"Anytime." Sir Andrew said walking out.

"I talked to him, told him I knew he didn't trust me and I understand. He's going to give me a chance." Aleena tells Jules who smiles. "I don't want to be the reason you and him are not friends anymore." Aleena adds.

"Don't worry." Jules said.

"I will worry." Aleena tells him and Jules smiles as he pulls her into a kiss. Aleena smiles, she was going to love it here.


	19. Chapter 19

As the week went on, so did the planning for the wedding. Aleena was heading out to see Susan, she hasn't seen her since she got here. Aleena walks into Susan's place and Susan looks at her shock.

"Aleena." Susan whispers.

"Hello Susan." Aleena said as she walks up to Susan.

"So is it true, are you marrying the king?" Susan asks.

"Yes." Aleena replies.

"Are you crazy?" Susan asks. "You know what kind of man he is."

"There is a good side to him Susan, a sweet and caring side." Aleena said.

"Have you seen him on bad day?" Susan asks and Aleena sighs, she has. Yesterday, Jules lost it and yelled at her. She was asking a few question about the wedding and Jules was already having a bad day. It scared her. She ran off and avoided him till that night, Jules couldn't stop apologising to her. The fact he yelled at her, scares her the most. "Aleena." Susan said worry as she place her hand on Aleena's shoulder, breaking Aleena's trail of thought. Aleena sighs.

"Yesterday Jules yelled at me. He was having a bad day and I brought up the wedding and wanting to bring my family up. He lost it, said he didn't want to talk about the wedding and didn't care about my family coming. I avoided him for the rest of the day." Aleena tells Susan who sighs. "I have a bit of work to do." Aleena then said.

"You need to leave." Susan tells her.

"I can't, it's too late." Aleena said and Susan sighs.

"Are you avoiding him?" Susan asks.

"A little." Aleena replies. "I needed to see you." Aleena adds and Susan smiles.

"Well I'm glad you did." Susan said.

"You just be careful." Aleena tells her and Susan nods. "I better go." Aleena then said.

"I'll walk you to the gate." Susan said.

"Sure." Aleena said and the pair heads off. Aleena notices people were staring at her.

"How does it feel knowing you are going to be queen?" Susan asks.

"I really can't answer that." Aleena replies. "I'm not going to change."

"Good, I would hate to lose my best friend." Susan said and Aleena chuckles.

"Yeah, that would suck." Aleena said and Susan smiles as they got to the gate.

"Your majesty." Sir Andrew said running over. Aleena and Sir Andrew have gotten to know each other more, Sir Andrew trusts her and Aleena knows she can count on Andrew being there for her.

"Yes." Aleena said.

"The king wants to see you." Sir Andrew replies.

"Good luck." Susan said walking off and Aleena smiles.

"Let's go." Aleena said and the pair started walking.

"Is everything okay between you and Jules?" Sir Andrew asks. Aleena stops and sighs as Sir Andrew walks in front of her.

"Yesterday he yelled at me, losing it. He had a bad day, I didn't know too much about what happened before. I talked to him about bring my family up." Aleena explains.

"Did he hit you?" Sir Andrew asks worry.

"No." Aleena quickly replies. "I apologise and ran before he could, but I don't think he would." Aleena adds and Sir Andrew sighs.

"Jules has yelled before, but never at a woman. He always said he would never be like his father." Sir Andrew tells her.

"What do you mean?" Aleena asks worry.

"Jules' father, the way he treated the female workers, in Jules eyes, was wrong. The way he spoke, treated and even, well you know." Sir Andrew tells her and Aleena looks at him shock. "A friend who knew Jules' father for years said he use to beat into his wife, Jules' mother." Sir Andrew adds.

"Oh chaos." Aleena said.

"Jules knows about that too, he said he never wants to be like him." Sir Andrew said.

"What aren't you telling me?" Aleena asks, seeing there was something else.

"Jules' father use to beat into Jules after he did something wrong." Sir Andrew whispers. "Jules hid in my room a lot." Sir Andrew adds and Aleena sighs.

"I need to see him." Aleena whispers.

"He can't know you know all of this, more importantly, he can't know I told you." Sir Andrew tells her.

"It's okay Andrew." Aleena said. "I won't say a word."

"Thank you." Sir Andrew said as they start walking again. They walk into the throne room and Jules smiles.

"Leave us." Jules tells everyone in the room. Aleena looks at Sir Andrew and nods. Sir Andrew smiles as he walks out with the rest of the people. Jules stands up and walks up to Aleena.

"You wanted to see me." Aleena said.

"Are you avoiding me?" Jules asks.

"No." Aleena replies.

"Where have you been?" Jules asks.

"Busy." Aleena replies. "And I went to see a friend."

"Who?" Jules asks.

"Susan, she gives supplies for my village. A kind woman." Aleena replies.

"I've been worried." Jules said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Aleena said.

"The knights should be back with your friends and family soon." Jules said walking back.

"Wait, what?" Aleena said shock.

"I sent knights to collect them, well, those who want to come." Jules tells her. "I'm sorry, this is our day. They need to be here too."

"Thank you." Aleena said walking up to Jules and gives him a hug.

"I'm just sorry for yesterday." Jules said.

"It's the past, I know you didn't mean it. I caught you at a bad time." Aleena said.

"It won't happen again." Jules tells her.

"I know." Aleena whispers. "I love you Jules, with all my heart."

"I love you too." Jules whispers.


	20. Chapter 20

Aleena was waiting outside, Jules had a few more things to do. She left him alone. She then saw a group of knights with her parents, Maya, Sofia and Cody. Aleena gets up and walks over to them.

"Aleena." Ivy said, pulling her into a hug.

"Mother." Aleena whispers. Ivy lets her go as Russell walks over and Aleena gives him a hug. "Father." Aleena whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Russell asks.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies, letting Russell go. Aleena then pulls Sofia and Maya into a hug.

"We miss you Aleena." Maya tells her.

"It's not the same without you." Sofia adds.

"I miss you so much." Aleena whispers. Aleena lets them go and looks at Cody who sighs. Aleena walks up to him and gives him a hug. "I'm so glad you are here Cody." Aleena tells him.

"I couldn't miss this." Cody said and Aleena smiles. Aleena lets him go and smiles.

"Do you know you way around?" Sofia asks.

"No." Aleena replies as they walk in. "It's so big."

"It is." Maya said. Aleena then saw Wave and chuckles as she runs over and picks the young swallow up.

"And where are you going?" Aleena asks and Wave giggles as the others walks over.

"Who is this?" Cody asks.

"This is Wave, she's Charlotte's daughter. Charlotte is friends with Violet and the others." Aleena explains.

"Is she like them?" Maya asks softly.

"Yes, her husband doesn't know." Aleena replies. "Follow me." Aleena then said and they head off. Aleena found Charlotte with a worried expression. Charlotte looks at Aleena and sighs with relief as she runs over.

"I am the worse mother." Charlotte said.

"It's okay." Aleena assures her and Charlotte sighs. "I like to introduce you to my parents, Ivy and Russell and my friends, Cody, Maya and Sofia." Aleena then introduces.

"Hi." Charlotte said.

"If you need help with Wave, just ask." Aleena tells her as she hands Wave over.

"Thanks, I will." Charlotte said walking off. Then Sir Andrew and a group of knights walks over.

"The king is looking for you my queen." Sir Andrew said. "The other knights will take you family and friends to their room."

"Of course." Aleena said. "I see you later." she then said, walking off with Sir Andrew.

"How are you feeling?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I'm fine, worried about Jules." Aleena replies.

"So am I." Sir Andrew said.

"I'll talk to him." Aleena said.

"He's in the throne room." Sir Andrew said and Aleena nods. Aleena walks into the throne room to see Jules alone. Aleena walks over to him and Jules sighs.

"Jules." Aleena said, sitting on his lap and Jules smiles. "I'm worried about you." Aleena tells him.

"I'm fine." Jules replies.

"No, you're not." Aleena said. "I know it and Andrew knows it." Aleena adds and Jules sighs. "Tell me what I can to do to help."

"I'm just thinking about yesterday." Jules said.

"Jules." Aleena whispers and sighs. "You are not like your father." Aleena tells him and Jules looks at her shock.

"Andrew told you." Jules said and Aleena nods. Jules sigh and Aleena rest her forehead on top of his head.

"You are a good man Jules, you were having a bad day." Aleena tells him.

"I love you." Jules whispers.

"And I love you, tomorrow will be the best day of our lives." Aleena tells him. Jules sighs, Aleena makes him look at her. "I mean it Jules." Aleena said and Jules smiles. Aleena then kiss him. "Now, stop worrying about yesterday and worrying about tomorrow." Aleena tells him.

"Okay, okay." Jules said with a chuckle. "This is why I need you Aleena." Jules said and Aleena smiles. Aleena got up and pulls Jules up.

"Come on." Aleena said and the pair walks out to see Sir Andrew.

"Jules." Sir Andrew said.

"I'm fine." Jules tells him.

"He knows I know." Aleena tells Sir Andrew who sighs.

"I'm not mad." Jules said and Sir Andrew smiles.

"Good." Sir Andrew said. "We have a few things to go over with in the kitchen."

"Let's go then." Jules said. "Come on." he then said to Aleena who smiles. They head to the kitchen to sort the food out. Aleena helped as much as she could. As the day went on, Aleena went around to make sure everything was ready. Her parents and friends join them for dinner. Aleena was standing in the garden when Cody walks over.

"Hey." Aleena greets.

"Hey." Cody whispers. "It feels weird being here." Cody admits.

"It does, I'm not even use to it yet." Aleena said.

"Are you happy Aleena?" Cody asks.

"I am, Jules may have his flaws, but he is a kind and caring man." Aleena replies and Cody smiles as he pulls her into a hug.

"Aaron would be so proud of you Aleena." Cody tells her and Aleena smiles.

"You really think so?" Aleena asks.

"I do." Cody whispers.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Aleena said with tears in her eyes.

"I think I do." Cody said, letting her go.

"It's late." Aleena said.

"Right, night." Cody said walking off. Aleena heads to her room to see Ella waiting.

"Ready for bed?" Ella asks.

"I am." Aleena replies. Once dress, Aleena climbs into bed and smiles.

"Tomorrow, I want you to take my wedding dress to my parents' room. I'll get ready there." Aleena tells Ella.

"Of course." Ella said.

"Thank you." Aleena said as Jules walks in.

"Night." Ella said walking off and Jules climbs into bed. Aleena moves next to Jules and snuggles into his side.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks, looking at her.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies. "Worried about you."

"I'm fine." Jules assures her and Aleena smiles.

"Big day tomorrow." Aleena whispers and Jules smiles.

"Yeah, we better get to sleep." Jules tells her and Aleena nods as she closes her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Aleena wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and smiles. She felt Jules' arm over her waits. Aleena rolls over and snuggles into him. Jules wakes up and smiles at her.

"Morning." Jules whispers.

"Morning." Aleena whispers back as she looks up at him.

"Ready for today?" Jules asks.

"As ready as I will ever be." Aleena replies. Aleena gets up as Ella and Kevin walks in. Ella grabs a green dress and walks behind the screen with Aleena. Aleena smiles as she got dress.

"How are you feeling?" Ella asks.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies. Aleena then face Ella who smiles. "Remember the plan?" Aleena asks.

"I do." Ella replies. Aleena walks out and saw Jules ready.

"Come on." Jules said and the heads to the dining hall.

"I got Ella to take my dress to my parents' room so I can get ready there." Aleena tells Jules.

"Good idea." Jules said.

"I know it is, I told my parents yesterday." Aleena said.

"Come on." Jules said. After breakfast, Aleena went with her parents to their room, Sofia, Maya and Cody follows them.

"I'll wait here." Cody said and the others walk in to see Ella waiting.

"Let's get you dress." Ivy said as she got the dress. Ivy then helps Aleena get change into the dress and Aleena smiles. She was both excited and worried.

"Cody, you can come in!" Maya shouts. Cody walks in and smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Ivy asks.

"A little nervous." Aleena replies.

"You are going to be fine." Ivy tells her. They heard a knock at the door so Ella walks over and answers it to see Kevin.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" Ella asks.

"The king asked me to check on everyone, see how everything is going." Kevin replies. "Your majesty."

"Tell him we are fine." Aleena said.

"Of course." Kevin said bowing and heads off. Ella smiles as she closes the door.

"Almost time." Ella said.

"I'm ready." Aleena said and Ivy smiles.

"Let's go." Ivy said. They head to the Great Hall and Ella walks in to make sure everything was ready. Sofia, Maya and Cody then heads in and Aleena sighs. Ella then walks out and smiles.

"Everything is ready." Ella said.

"Okay, let's do this." Aleena said. Ella and Ivy sneaks in and Aleena looks at Russell. They the walk in and saw Jules with a priest. Jules smiles as Aleena walks over. Russell kiss her on the forehead and walks off. Aleena grabs Jules hands.

"You look amazing." Jules whispers.

"Thanks." Aleena whispers.

"Dearly beloved: We have gathered her today to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another" the priest said "Do you take Aleena the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded wife, to love her, comfort her and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do." Jules said and Aleena smiles.

"Do you take Jules the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded husband, to love him, comfort him and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do" Aleena said.

"I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the priest said. Jules smiles as kiss Aleena, everything was perfect. Then they heard a laughter so they look over as a mist appeared. Then an old hedgehog appears.

"Stop him!" Jules shouts, pulling Aleena behind him and draws his swords. The knights went to attack, but were knocked back.

"You don't get a happy ending." the hedgehog tells Jules. Then Jules was knocked back, dropping his sword.

"Jules!" Aleena screams as she runs over to him. Jules was unconscious. "Jules, wake up." Aleena pleads.

"You majesty!" a knight shouts. Aleena turns around to see the hedgehog who has a dagger and went to stab her, but Aleena grabs his wrists.

"You must die." the hedgehog said. Aleena kicks the hedgehog in the gut, grabbing the dagger. In a burst of anger, Aleena stabs him in the gut multiple times, getting blood on her dress. Aleena then crawls back and Cody runs over to her.

"Aleena." Cody said.

"I… I killed him." Aleena whispers. Aleena looks at Jules who was being picked up and carried off.

"Aleena." Sir Andrew said. Aleena drops the dagger as she stands up and looks at her dress.

"You majesty." Ella said running over.

"I need to get dress." Aleena tells Ella. Ella grabs her and they walk to Aleena's room. Aleena got dress, handing her bloody dress to Ella. "Can you get the blood out?" Aleena asks.

"I'll try." Ella said walking off. Aleena heads to Charlotte, knowing that is where they took Jules. She was scared. She walks in to see Sir Andrew, Charlotte and Sir Hunter by Jules.

"Your majesty." Sir Hunter said.

"How is he?" Aleena asks walking over.

"We don't know." Sir Andrew replies.

"Could you take Wave out?" Charlotte asks Sir Hunter who nods as he grabs his daughter and heads out. Aleena sits on the bed and grabs Jules hand.

"When will he wake?" Aleena asks worry.

"It is hard to say." Charlotte said.

"Andrew, could you give us a moment." Aleena asks.

"Of course, I'll be right outside." Sir Andrew said walking out.

"I don't know if Jules will wake up." Charlotte said.

"What did that hedgehog do?" Aleena asks as she looks at Charlotte.

"I don't know, I can sense something is wrong, but I don't know what." Charlotte explains.

"I want him move to our bed, please." Aleena pleads.

"I'll get Sir Andrew and Hunter to carry him." Charlotte said walking off. The pair walks in and Aleena stands up. She then follows them to the room and they lay Jules in bed. Aleena takes his boots off and tucks him in.

"My queen, what do you want us to do?" Sir Hunter asks.

"I need to speak to Sir Andrew, alone." Aleena replies. "Stay on high alert, just in case the hedgehog had friends there."

"Of course." Sir Hunter said bowing and walks off.

"Aleena." Sir Andrew said worry.

"What if he doesn't wake up Andrew?" Aleena asks with fear in her voice and Sir Andrew sighs. "This is not how I want today to be like." Aleena adds.

"I know." Sir Andrew said.

"I want to be alone." Aleena whispers.

"Of course, I will be right outside so if you need me, just call." Sir Andrew said walking out.

"Wake up." Aleena cries. She then remembers her bracelet and takes it off, putting it on Jules. "Jules." Aleena whispers scare. Nothing happened. Aleena breaks down in tears as she rested her head on Jules' chest. She cried for a while, she didn't know what to do. She then felt a hand place on the back of her head so she moves back to see Jules has his eyes open. "Jules." Aleena whispers.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks weakly.

"No." Aleena replies. Jules tries to sit up, but was too weak. Aleena climbs behind him and rest his head on her chest. "Andrew!" Aleena shouts. Sir Andrew rushes in and smiles, seeing Jules is awake.

"Jules." Sir Andrew said running over.

"Where's the hedgehog?" Jules asks.

"Dead." Sir Andrew replies. "Aleena killed him." Sir Andrew adds and Jules looks at Aleena.

"He was going to kill me and he hurt you, I was so angry." Aleena whispers. "Can you get Charlotte?" Aleena asks Sir Andrew.

"Of course." Sir Andrew said walking off. Aleena kiss Jules' forehead and Jules moans as he sits up.

"Jules, you need to rest." Aleena tells him as she stands up.

"Help me up." Jules said and Aleena sighs as she pulls Jules to his feet. Jules then kiss Aleena. "I love you." Jules said.

"I love you too." Aleena whispers as Sir Andrew and Charlotte walks back.

"My lord." Charlotte said walking over.

"You should be resting Jules." Sir Andrew tells him.

"I know." Jules said.

"I'm surprise you are awake." Charlotte said, scanning Jules.

"I'm fine Charlotte." Jules tells her and Charlotte sighs.

"You gave us quite a scared." Sir Andrew tells him. Jules takes a step forwards, but goes to fall down and Aleena pushes him up.

"That's it, back to bed." Aleena tells him. Jules chuckles as he lies down and Aleena sits next to him.

"I'll check on the other knights" Sir Andrew said, then runs off.

"Thank you Charlotte." Aleena said and Charlotte bows, then walks off. Jules smiles at Aleena who smiles back. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Aleena tells him.

"I'm sorry." Jules said and Aleena grabs Jules' hand.

"I was so scared Jules, I didn't know what to do." Aleena whispers. Jules moves over and Aleena lies down next to him.

"It won't happen again." Jules said and Aleena smiles as she snuggles into Jules.

"Good." Aleena said.


	22. Chapter 22

**One month later**

As the month went on, Aleena kept a close eye on Jules. After what happened, she's not going to talk to Jules about magic. Not after what happened at their wedding. Aleena wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs. Toady was the day where the royal families are coming. She's scared. She doesn't know how the others will treat her with her having a different background than them. She rolls over and snuggles into Jules who smiles as he wraps his arm around Aleena.

"Morning." Jules whispers and Aleena smiles.

"Moring Jules." Aleena whispers as she looks up at him.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aleena replies.

"The rest of the royal families will be here today." Jules tells her.

"What if they hate me?" Aleena asks worry and Jules chuckles.

"They will love you." Jules tells her. "Come on." Jules then said getting up and Aleena sighs as she got up. She then walks behind the screen with Jules and gets dress, now wearing a sky blue dress that hugs her torso has flared bottom and goes to her ankle. Aleena sighs as she turns around to face Jules.

"Are you sure about this?" Aleena asks.

"I am." Jules replies. "You look beautiful Aleena."

"I better go for breakfast." Aleena said walking off. She walks out their room and walks to a window.

"Aleena." she heard Charlotte said so Aleena looks over as Charlotte walks over.

"Yes Charlotte." Aleena said.

"Breakfast is ready." Charlotte said and Aleena smiles.

"Thank you." Aleena said. "Let's go." she then said and the pair started walking.

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte asks.

"Fine." Aleena replies.

"Nervous." Charlotte said.

"Yeah." Aleena said as they stopped. "What if the others judge me because the way I was raised? To them I'm a peasant." Aleena asks.

"They could, but King Mason, his wife Queen Kristy and King Mephiles won't." Charlotte tells her and Aleena sighs. "You will be fine, stay calm and relax, stand tall, keep your head up and don't let them get you down." Charlotte tells her and Aleena smiles.

"Thanks Charlotte." Aleena said. "We better keep walking." Aleena then said and they started walking. They made it to the dining hall and Aleena sat down as a plate was sat down. Aleena starts eating as Jules walks in and Aleena smiles.

"Aleena." Jules said as he stops next to her.

"Jules." Aleena said looking at him and Jules kiss her on the cheek, then goes to his seat.

"Mephiles will be here soon, he always get here early." Jules tells her.

"Why?" Aleena asks.

"He lives the closest." Jules replies. After breakfast, Aleena was standing by a window when Charlotte walks over.

"King Mephiles is here." Charlotte tells Aleena who takes a deep breath.

"Let's go." Aleena said and the pair walks off. They walk outside to see Jules talking to Mephiles the Dark.

"Talking about her, here's my wife now." Jules said as Aleena walks over. "Aleena this is Mephiles, Mephiles this is Aleena." Jules introduces.

"It's an honour." Aleena said putting her right hand out and Mephiles grabs it.

"The honour it all mine." Mephiles said, then kiss her hand. Aleena smiles as Mephiles lets her hand on.

"Come, let's talk." Jules said walking off and Mephiles follows him. Aleena then saw a chipmunk dropped everything so she walks over to her aid. The chipmunk looks at her shock.

"It's okay." Aleena assures her.

"Thank you, your majesty." the chipmunk said.

"What's your name?" Aleena asks.

"Savannah" the chipmunk replies and Aleena smiles.

"Very nice to meet you Savannah." Aleena said.

"Like wise, you majesty." Savannah said. "I better go." she then said as she walks off. Aleena heads in side and sighs as she looks around. She didn't know her way around, still. Walking quickly, she tries to find Jules. Then then bumps into Mephiles and almost fall flat on her back, but Mephiles quickly wraps his arms around Aleena's waist and pulls her closer to him. Aleena looks at him shock.

"I'm sorry." Aleena whispers.

"That's okay." Mephiles said, letting her go and Aleena sighs.

"I still don't know my way around." Aleena admitted.

"It does take a while." Mephiles said with a chuckle. Aleena sighs as she walks to the window and Mephiles looks at her worried. "Are you okay?" Mephiles asks, walking next to Aleena. Aleena looks at him.

"I will be fine." Aleena replies. Mephiles places his hand on Aleena's hand and Aleena blushes.

"Well you ever need a friend to talk you, I am here." Mephiles tells her. Aleena smiles.

"Thanks Mephiles." Aleena said.

"Anytime." Mephiles said. "I'll see you around." Mephiles then said walking off. Aleena started walking, she couldn't stop smiling. She then saw Jules so she runs over to him and Jules smiles.

"There you are." Jules said.

"Sorry." Aleena said.

"Come on." Jules said and the pair start walking.

"I have a question about Mephiles." Aleena said and sighs.

"What is it?" Jules asks.

"Does he have a wife?" Aleena asks.

"No." Jules replies. "Why do you ask?" Jules asks.

"Just curious." Aleena replies.

"Come on." Jules said.

"Where are we going?" Aleena asks.

"Outside to wait for the rest of the royal families." Jules replies. Aleena sighs as she looks away. As they walk out, Jules smiles seeing Mason Hedgehog and Kirsty Hedgehog.

"Who are they?" Aleena asks.

"King Mason and Queen Kristy." Jules replies and Aleena got a better look at them. Mason has black fur, sapphire blue eyes and is wearing his armour, crown and cape. Kirsty has purple fur, light green hair, gold eyes and is wearing a deep blue dress with gold trimming, her crown and white gloves.

"Jules." Mason greets as Jules walks over.

"Mason, I'm glad you made it." Jules said.

"Yeah, we left early to make sure we got here on time." Mason said as Kristy walks over.

"And who is this?" Kirsty asks as Aleena walks over.

"Sorry, this is my wife, Aleena." Jules introduces.

"Hi" Aleena whispers.

"It's lovely to meet you." Kirsty said.

"Likewise." Aleena said.

"Come on." Jules said walking off with Mason and Aleena sighs.

"Are you okay?" Kirsty asks.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies as they walk inside.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about you?" Kirsty asks as they stop by a window.

"I was born in a small village east from here." Aleena replies. "I lived with my parents."

"Any siblings?" Kirsty asks.

"I had a bother, he was killed a couple of years ago." Aleena replies.

"I'm sorry." Kirsty said.

"Don't be." Aleena whispers.

"So, you use to be a peasant." Kirsty said and Aleena sighs.

"Yeah." Aleena whispers.

"I won't judge, but Elizabeth will." Kirsty tells her. "A lot of us don't like Elizabeth, she's rude and cruel." Kirsty admits.

"Thanks for the tip." Aleena said.

"Take it easy Aleena." Kirsty said walking off and Aleena smiles. Then Ella walks over.

"Your majesty." Ella said.

"Is everything okay Ella?" Aleena asks.

"Everything is fine, just looking for you." Ella replies.

"Well you found me." Aleena said as the pair start walking.

"Can I get you anything?" Ella asks.

"No, I'm fine." Aleena replies.

"A big couple of days ahead." Ella then said.

"They are." Aleena said as they walk into Aleena's room. They then walk out onto the balcony.

"My brother told me about Elizabeth." Ella whispers.

"You stay close to me, okay." Aleena tells her.

"Okay." Ella said smiling. Then Charlotte walks over carrying Wave.

"Hey Charlotte." Aleena greets.

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte asks, sitting Wave down.

"I'm fine, I guess." Aleena replies as more people ride in.

"That would be King Charlie Wolf and his wife, Queen Summer Wolf." Charlotte said. Jules walks out to greet the pair and Aleena sighs.

"I don't think I can take this." Aleena said.

"Ella, can you watch Wave?" Charlotte asks.

"Of course." Ella replies.

"Come on Aleena." Charlotte said. Aleena nods and the pair heads off. They met up with Jules, Charlie and Summer. Charlie has light grey fur with red strips, forest green eyes and is wearing his armour, crown and cape. Summer has grey fur with amber strips, medium blue eyes and is wearing a dark green dress, flats and white gloves.

"Aleena, this is Summer and Charlie." Jules introduces. "Summer, Charlie, this is my wife, Aleena."

"Hello." Aleena said.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks Aleena worry.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies.

"Take care." Jules said walking off with Charlie and Summer.

"Who shows up next?" Aleena asks.

"Normally King Ryan and Queen Elizabeth." Charlotte replies.

"Okay." Aleena whispers.

"You will be fine." Charlotte tells her.

"I don't feel fine." Aleena said, looking at Charlotte who sighs.


	23. Chapter 23

It wasn't to midday when Ryan and Elizabeth showed up. Aleena was standing with Jules when the pair walks over. The both were foxes. Ryan has brown fur with white fur in his muzzle and tip of his tail, orange eyes and is wearing his armour, crown and cape. Elizabeth has light green fur with white fur on her muzzle and tip of her tail, long red hair, blue eyes and is wearing a purple dress, flats and white gloves.

"Ryan, Elizabeth." Jules greets.

"Jules, it's good to see you." Ryan said.

"It's been a while." Jules said smiling. "This is my wife, Aleena." Jules then introduces.

"Aleena, it's lovely to meet you." Ryan said.

"Likewise." Aleena said. Aleena looks at Elizabeth who looks away. Then a knight walks over.

"Sir Samuel will take you to your room." Jules then said.

"Follow me you majesties." Sir Samuel said and the trio walks over.

"I should apologise for Elizabeth." Jules said.

"Don't." Aleena tells him. "Kirsty already warned me about her."

"Ryan is a good man though." Jules said.

"He seems like it." Aleena said and Jules smiles.

"Harrison and Paige should be here soon." Jules then said.

"Okay." Aleena whispers.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jules asks.

"I'm nervous." Aleena replies. "I'm a peasant, remember."

"No you're not." Jules tells her.

"Take away the crown and dress, I am. I'm a nobody." Aleena said.

"You are not a nobody, you are my wife and I love you very much." Jules tells her as he grabs her shoulder.

"I love you Jules." Aleena whispers and Jules smiles. Shortly after that, Harrison and Paige showed up, chipmunks. Harrison has light brown fur, dark brown hair, blue eyes and is wearing his armour, crown and cape. Paige has light brown fair, dark green hair, gold eyes and is wearing a yellow dress. Aleena then saw a younger chipmunk, she has light brown fur, dark brown hair and gold eyes, wearing a pink dress.

"Harrison, Paige." Jules greets as they walk over, Paige was holding the young chipmunk. "And who is this?" Jules asks.

"Lucinda." Paige replies.

"She's cute." Jules said. "This is my wife, Aleena."

"Hello Aleena." Paige said.

"It's lovely to meet you." Aleena said.

"Well come in, lunch should be ready." Jules said and they walk in. Aleena sighs. After lunch, Aleena sat in the garden to get time alone. She was tired. Then Charlotte walks over.

"I thought I would find you here." Charlotte said sitting down.

"Elizabeth have been giving me weird looks, I think she knows." Aleena whispers.

"Don't worry." Charlotte said.

"I know I shouldn't worry." Aleena said.

"Come on." Charlotte said standing up and helps Aleena up. They walk off and Aleena sighs as she saw Jules with 3 hawks, one was only a child. The oldest male has red feathers with white, yellow eyes and wearing his armour, crown and cape. The female has pink feathers, blue eyes and is wearing a green dress. The younger hedgehog had green and pink feathers, blue eyes and is wearing a red shirt, pants and brown boots.

"Aleena." Jules calls and Aleena walks over with Charlotte behind her. "Aleena this Daniel, Alice and their son, Lionel." Jules introduces.

"So this is Aleena." Daniel said.

"Hello." Aleena said.

"Shy." Alice said.

"You can say that." Aleena said smiling.

"We it is lovely to meet you." Alice said.

"Likewise." Aleena said.

"This way." Jules said walking off with Daniel and Alice.

"They seem nice." Aleena said.

"They are." Charlotte said as they start walking. "King Patrick and Queen Victoria will be here later, they live a couple of days away." Charlotte tells her.

"Okay." Aleena said.

"You're doing great." Charlotte said.

"Thanks." Aleena whispers. Patrick and Victoria didn't get there until late. Aleena walks out to see Jules talking to them. Aleena notices they were raccoon. Patrick has light brown and orange fur, purple eyes and is wearing his armour, crown and cape. Victoria has cream and orange fur, deep pink eyes and is wearing an orange dress. There was also a young daughter, she has light brown and orange fur, deep pink eyes and is wearing a green dress. Jules smiles as Aleena walks over.

"Aleena, this Patrick, Victoria and Sandra." Jules introduces.

"Hello." Aleena said.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Jules said. "Follow me" Jules then said and the trio walks in. Aleena then saw Susan by the gate so she walks over to her.

"Are all the royal families here?" Susan asks.

"Yeah." Aleena replies. "Not King Nick so don't worry. He is still hidden."

"I know. I'm glad they don't know about him." Susan said.

"Are you okay?" Aleena asks.

"I'm fine, worried about you." Susan replies. "You can't change him Aleena."

"I can try." Aleena said. "It's late, go home."

"Okay, talk to you later." Susan said walking off and Aleena sighs as Sir Andrew runs over.

"Is everything okay?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Everything is fine, she's a friend." Aleena replies as they start walking.

"Are you okay?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Not really." Aleena replies.

"Nervous." Sir Andrew said.

"Yeah, a lot." Aleena said. "I'm trying to put a brave face on for Jules."

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Sir Andrew tells her.

"So people keep telling me." Aleena said. "Why are you here?"

"Jules sent me, he notices you didn't follow him. It's time to eat." Sir Andrew tells her.

"I can't sit in a room with them." Aleena said.

"You can, I know you can." Sir Andrew tells her.

"I'm glad you have faith in me." Aleena said smiling and Sir Andrew smiles. They met up with Jules who was waiting for them

"Aleena." Jules said.

"Sorry Jules." Aleena said.

"Come on." Jules said and the pair walks in. They then sat down as their meals were brought out. Aleena takes a deep breath and smiles. She needs to do this. Everyone was talking, Aleena did her best no to talk to anyone, but end up talking to Kirsty for a while. She wasn't feeling well. Aleena sighs as she looks at Jules. "What is it?" Jules asks softly.

"May I be excused?" Aleena asks.

"Of course." Jules replies. Aleena got up and walks out. She heads out into the garden and sits down. She missed her friends, her father, she wanted to go home. She then heard footsteps so she looks over to see Mephiles who walks up to her.

"Mephiles." Aleena whispers as she stands up.

"Are you okay?" Mephiles asks.

"I'll be fine, just… just missing home." Aleena tells him.

"It would be hard, leaving your friends and family behind." Mephiles said.

"Can I ask something?" Aleena asks, walking closer to Mephiles who turns to face him.

"Sure, what is it?" Mephiles asks.

"Do you think I can change Jules?" Aleena asks.

"Uh." Mephiles replies. "What do you want to change?"

"His view on magic." Aleena whispers.

"Well, I don't know. I don't think so." Mephiles tells her and Aleena sighs

"That's what people keep telling me." Aleena whispers.

"I know Jules, which is why I haven't told him the truth." Mephiles said.

"Truth." Aleena whispers. Mephiles put out his hand and a dark purple orb appears. "Dark magic." Aleena whispers and the orb disappears.

"Cures, when I was a baby. My parents made the wrong person mad." Mephiles tells her.

"I'm sorry." Aleena said.

"Don't be, I can control it." Mephiles said.

"Why aren't you married?" Aleena asks and Mephiles looks at her shock.

"Why you ask?" Mephiles asks.

"You are a kind, caring and a charming man. I'm surprise you haven't found someone." Aleena tells him and Mephiles went red, no woman has said those words to him. Not even his mother.

"Well, I don't know." Mephiles replies. "Why did you marry Jules?" Mephiles asks, trying to change the subject a bit.

"He's kind, caring and I believe I can change him. Save those with magic." Aleena replies.

"You can't change him." Mephiles tells her and Aleena sighs.

"I know." Aleena whispers and Mephiles sighs. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm married to him." Aleena adds.

"So you don't love him." Mephiles said.

"I do, but I don't at the same time." Aleena said and Mephiles sighs. "I know, it's silly." Aleena whispers.

"I wouldn't say that." Mephiles said.

"Maybe the others were right, I'm playing with fire." Aleena whispers and Mephiles sighs. "Why are you here?" Aleena then asks.

"Getting away from the others." Mephiles replies. "Just like you.

"I felt sick in there." Aleena replies.

"You look a bit pale, are you sure you are not coming down with something?" Mephiles asks worry as he places his hand on Aleena's forehead. Aleena grabs his hand and pulls it down.

"I'm fine Mephiles." Aleena whispers. Mephiles blushes, Aleena still had his hand. Aleena cheeks grew red, why was she feeling like this around Mephiles. "Sorry." Aleena said, letting Mephiles' hand go.

"That's okay." Mephiles said. Aleena then kiss Mephiles on the lips. Mephiles looks at her shock and Aleena runs off. She ran into her room to see Ella.

"Aleena." Ella said.

"I would like a hot bath." Aleena said.

"Of course." Ella said walking out and Aleena sighs.

'Why did I kiss him?' Aleena thought. He was Jules' friend and she is married to Jules, she's… Aleena sighs as she closes her eyes. She didn't know what she felt anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

Aleena wakes up in Jules' arms and sighs, all she could think of was Mephiles. She can't stop thinking about him. Aleena sighs as she got up to see Jules was fast asleep. She walks out and heads to the garden. She then stops walking as Mephiles walks out of his room.

"Aleena." Mephiles whispers.

"We need to talk." Aleena whispers. Mephiles nods as he open his door and the pair walks in. Aleena takes a deep breath as Mephiles closes the doors. "Last night, I had no right to kiss you." Aleena said.

"Why did you?" Mephiles asks.

"I don't know." Aleena replies. "And I can't get you out of my head."

"You need to calm down." Mephiles tells her and Aleena sighs. She then kiss Mephiles who wraps his arms around her.

"Mephiles." Aleena whispers as she places her hands on his chest and Mephiles looks at her. "Jules can't find out about us." Aleena tells him and Mephiles smiles.

"I understand." Mephiles said, letting her go. He then opens the door and looks around. "Go." Mephiles said and Aleena heads off. She then ran into Ella.

"Your majesty." Ella said surprises.

"Come on." Aleena said. They walk into their room to see Jules is gone. Aleena got dress and heads off to Charlotte.

"Aleena." Charlotte said.

"I have a huge problem." Aleena said.

"What is it?" Charlotte asks and Aleena looks around. "It's just us and Wave." Charlotte tells her.

"I have feelings towards Mephiles." Aleena said.

"Oh my." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, what do I do?" Aleena asks. "Last night I kissed him, I saw him earlier and, we kissed again." Aleena explains.

"What are you going to do?" Charlotte asks.

"I don't know." Aleena replies.

"You better go." Charlotte said.

"Right, talk to you later." Aleena said walking off. She heads to dining hall for breakfast. When she got there, she saw Jules who looked worried.

"Aleena." Jules said as Aleena walks over.

"What's wrong?" Aleena asks.

"Where were you? I woke up and you were gone." Jules asks.

"Oh, I needed time alone so I went for a walk." Aleena replies.

"Come on." Jules said. After breakfast, Aleena sits in the garden and sighs as she thought about Mephiles. She then looks next to her to see Mephiles who sits down.

"Are you okay?" Mephiles asks.

"No." Aleena replies and Mephiles sighs.

"I'm sorry." Mephiles said.

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Aleena whispers. Mephiles stands up and puts out his hand. Aleena smiles as she takes it and Mephiles pulls her up. "Thanks." Aleena said. Then Jules walk over and Mephiles sighs.

"Talk to you later." Mephiles said waking off.

"What's wrong?" Aleena asks.

"Nothing, I'm looking for you." Jules replies. "Getting to know Mephiles."

"He's a good friend, it's a shame he hasn't got a wife." Aleena said walking off and Jules sighs. Something was going on, he knew that much. Was Mephiles trying to steal his wife? Jules sighs as he heads off and found Mephiles standing by a window. Jules walks over.

"What is it?" Mephiles asks.

"You seem to be getting close to Aleena." Jules said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mephiles asks, looking at Jules. "You're going to tell me, I'm not allowed to be friends with Aleena." Mephiles then said.

"Don't get too close to her." Jules tells him and walks off. Mephiles sighs, Jules has never acted like that before. He then saw Aleena who sighs as she shacks her head. She then walks pass to chase after Jules, but Mephiles grabs her.

"Let him go." Mephiles tells her as he lets her go.

"No, I won't let him control my life and tell me who I and can't be friends with." Aleena tells him. "My parents never go away with it and he won't." Aleena adds, then walks off. She caught up to Jules and sighs. "Jules." Aleena said. Jules stop walking and turns around to see her.

"What is it?" Jules asks as Aleena stops in front of him.

"I heard what you said to Mephiles." Aleena tells him. "Now listen here, no one and I mean no tells me who I can and can't be friends with. My parents couldn't and you sure hell can't."

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Jules tells her.

"He's just being nice." Aleena tells him. "No, I'm not doing this." Aleena said taking her left glove off. She then takes off her ring and puts it in Jules hand. Jules looks at her shock.

"What are you doing?" Jules asks.

"When I said yes, I though you wouldn't change, I thought you would respect me and my choices. Now you are telling who I can and can't because you don't trust me. I don't want to be with a man who doesn't trust me." Aleena explains.

"I do." Jules said.

"No you don't." Aleena said walking off. She can't believe Jules would do this, sure he has a reason not to trust her. She then stops by a window as Sir Andrew walks over.

"Is everything okay?" Sir Andrew asks worry.

"I gave Jules the ring back." Aleena replies and Sir Andrew looks at her shock. "He said I'm not allow to be friends with Mephiles because he doesn't like the way Mephiles looks at me. He doesn't trust me." Aleena explains and Sir Andrew sighs.

"Are you going to leave him?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I don't know, if he apologises I will stay." Aleena replies. "No one has gotten away with telling who I or can't be friends with. My father tried, it didn't end well." Aleena then explains.

"Don't you think this is a little harsh?" Sir Andrew asks and Aleena turns to face him.

"If Jules doesn't trust me, then our whole relationship will be built on lies. I don't want to lie to him, but I want him to trust me. It would like him saying I can't talk to you because he doesn't like the way you look at me." Aleena explains and Sir Andrew sighs, she was right.

"I'll talk to him." Sir Andrew said,

"Thanks, I really don't want to break his heart, but at the same time, I want his trust." Aleena said.

"Don't go far." Sir Andrew said walking off and Aleena smiles.


	25. Chapter 25

Aleena was helping Charlotte while she avoids Jules. She told Charlotte what happened and Charlotte said she can stay with her for as long as she wants.

"Thanks again." Charlotte said.

"Anytime." Aleena said. "Thank you for helping me."

"I'm here to help." Charlotte said.

"I should find Jules." Aleena said.

"Be careful." Charlotte tells her and Aleena smiles.

"I will." Aleena said walking off. She then ran into Mephiles who looks at her.

"I heard what happened with Jules." Mephiles said.

"Have you seen him?" Aleena asks.

"Not in a while." Mephiles replies.

"He's mad at me, isn't he?" Aleena whispers.

"You are right though, he needs to trust you." Mephiles said and Aleena looks around.

"Even though he has every right not to." Aleena whispers.

"Take care." Mephiles said walking off and Aleena sighs as she starts walking. She then saw Jules who walks over to her.

"Aleena, I'm sorry. You are right." Jules said and sighs as he puts out the ring. Aleena smiles as she grabs it, then takes her left glove off, then puts the ring back on.

"I just wish I didn't have to do that for you to see I'm right." Aleena said putting her glove on.

"Same." Jules said, then pulls Aleena into a kiss. Aleena wraps her arms around Jules' neck.

"I love you Jules." Aleena whispers.

"I love you too." Jules whispers back.

"So Mephiles can talk to me now." Aleena said.

"Of course." Jules said.

"You're a good man Jules, have a few flaws, but we can work on them." Aleena said and Jules smiles.

"I better go, I have a meeting with the royal families, well the men." Jules tells her.

"See you tonight." Aleena said walking back. Jules smiles as he kiss Aleena and heads off. Aleena smiles. She heads off to find something to do. She stops when she heard voices and sighs.

"She's a peasant, a nobody. How did Jules find her?" Aleena heard Elizabeth said and sighs as she walks around the corner to see her with Alice. She walks pass without looking at them. "Hey!" Elizabeth shouts and Aleena stops, then turns around.

"Elizabeth, don't." Alice warns her.

"What?" Aleena asks as Elizabeth walks up to her.

"Where did Jules pick you up from, freak." Elizabeth asks. "Peasant."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Aleena replies. Elizabeth looks at her with anger in her eyes.

"You think you can speak to me and get away with it." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah." Aleena said. Elizabeth slaps her and Aleena chuckles. "That's the best you go." Aleena said.

"Shut it." Elizabeth said, slapping Aleena again.

"My turn." Aleena said and punches Elizabeth, knocking her back. Elizabeth looks at her shock as she goes to punch Aleena, but Aleena dodges it. "Miss." Aleena said, teasing her, Elizabeth. Elizabeth went red with anger as she goes and beat Aleena up, only getting her a couple of times.

"Stop!" Alice shouts. Aleena started punching Elizabeth, then knocks her down. Aleena then was picked up from behind and carried away. Aleena looks back to see Sir Andrew.

"Put me down." Aleena tells him.

"No, enough is enough." Sir Andrew tells her. Aleena sighs as she pulls up her legs, he was right. Sir Andrew carries Aleena to her room and push her in. Aleena sighs as she turns around to face Sir Andrew.

"She started it." Aleena said, then explains what happened. Once done, Sir Andrew sighs.

"Well at least she's going to think twice before starting on you." Sir Andrew said. "But I have to tell Jules."

"Go, I'll be here." Aleena said walking to the balcony. Kirsty was right about Elizabeth. Aleena then felt her hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Jules.

"Andrew told me what happened with Elizabeth, I got her as fast as I could." Jules said.

"She had it coming." Aleena whispers.

"Did she hurt you?" Jules asks.

"No, she's not doing that well though." Aleena replies.

"I just want you to avoid her for the rest of the time she is here." Jules tells her.

"I will." Aleena said.

"I have to go." Jules said.

"I'll be fine." Aleena tells him and Jules nods, then kiss her and heads off. Aleena sighs as she heads off. She walks outside and head off to see Susan. She walks into Susan's place to see her with a couple of people.

"Aleena, is everything okay?" Susan asks.

"No." Aleena replies.

"I'll be with you in a sec." Susan said and Aleena nods. Once Susan was done helping the people that was already in. Susan then looks at Aleena. "What happened?" Susan asks.

"I kinder got into a fight with Queen Elizabeth." Aleena replies.

"Oh." Susan said.

"I need a place to hide." Aleena admits.

"You can help me." Susan tells her.

"Thanks Susan." Aleena said. Aleena spent the rest of the day helping Susan with her rounds. A lot of people stares at them, shock to see Aleena. Aleena didn't want to head back yet. Time she went back it was night. She walks in to be greet by Ella.

"Your majesty." Ella said.

"Yes." Aleena said.

"The king has been looking for you, dinner is ready." Ella said.

"I'm not really hungry." Aleena said.

"Your meal is in your room." Ella tells her and Aleena nods as she follows Ella to her room. She walks in to see Jules waiting.

"Aleena." Jules greets.

"Sorry." Aleena said.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" Ella asks.

"Please." Aleena replies and Ella nods as she walks off. Aleena sat down and Jules smiles as they start eating dinner.

"Where did you go?" Jules asks.

"I went to see Susan." Aleena replies. "Helped her out."

"That's good." Jules said.

"Yeah." Aleena whispers smiling. After dinner, she went for her hot bath and climbed into bed. She then felt Jules get in behind her. She looks back and Jules smiles.

"Hi." Jules whispers.

"What are you smiling at?" Aleena asks.

"Nothing." Jules replies. Aleena smiles as she kneels over Jules who wraps his arms around her. "I have been thinking about one thing." Jules said.

"What is that?" Aleena asks.

"Starting a family." Jules replies.

"I've always wanted to be a mother." Aleena tells him and Jules smiles as he pulls Aleena into a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Aleena wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and smiles as she rolls and snuggles into Jules. Jules looks at her and smiles. Aleena looks up to see him awake.

"Morning." Aleena whispers.

"Morning." Jules whispers. They then heard a knock at the door and Jules sighs as he got up. Aleena pulls up the sheet to keep herself covered since she had no clothes on. Jules opens the door to see Ella and Kevin with their breakfast. "Just sit them on the table." Jules tells them. They walk in and sit the meal on the table and head out. Aleena sits up, holding the sheet up. Aleena got up and Jules helps her get dress. They then sat down and had breakfast. "How are you feeling?" Jules asks.

"Fine." Aleena replies. "What do you have plan for the day?"

"Just have a few things to go over." Jules replies.

"That's okay." Aleena said. "I'll see if Charlotte needs help and avoid Elizabeth."

"Good idea." Jules said and Aleena smiles. After breakfast, Kevin grabs their plate and Aleena heads off. She stood by a window and Kirsty walks over.

"Hello Aleena." Kirsty greets.

"Hello Kirsty." Aleena said.

"Alice told me what happened between you and Elizabeth." Kirsty said.

"She had it coming." Aleena whispers.

"She did, I hope you might have knocked some sense in her." Kirsty tells her.

"I don't think so." Aleena said.

"Good point." Kirsty said as Alice walks over.

"Hey." Alice whispers.

"How are you?" Aleena asks.

"I'm fine, check on Elizabeth. You did some damage to her." Alice replies.

"There are benefits on being on being a peasant." Aleena said. "When I was 16, we were attacked up by a group of bandits. One tried to, well rape me, but my brother saved me. From that day, my brother and his friend, Cody, train me so I can look after myself. Mother hated it, but my brother didn't care." Aleena explains.

"I'm sorry." Kirsty said.

"Where is your bother now?" Alice asks.

"He's dead, killed a couple of years ago. It was my fault. I ran off after a fight with my mother and was grabbed I tried to fight them, but fail. He saved me. He made Cody promise to look after me." Aleena replies.

"Come on." Kirsty said and the trio start walking.

"So what are you doing today Aleena?" Alice asks.

"I was going to help Charlotte and avoid Elizabeth." Aleena replies.

"Good idea." Kirsty said.

"Jules told me too and he is right." Aleena said.

"Truth be told Aleena, I'm glad you and Jules are together. After his father death, he was upset." Kirsty tells her. "Mason and I, we help as much as we could, but when it came to love, we couldn't do anything." Kirsty tells her.

"He told me." Aleena whispers. "He's scared of ending like his father."

"I can tell." Kirsty said. "Growing up, I came here a lot. I know how bad Jules got beaten."

"His mother was also beaten." Aleena whispers.

"I heard that." Kirsty whispers.

"The day before the wedding, he yelled at me. He couldn't stop apologising. The next day, all he could think about was that. That is when I found out the truth. I told him he's a good man and will never ever end up like his father." Aleena explains.

"He's lucky to have you." Alice said as they stop.

"I better check on Charlotte." Aleena said.

"Take care." Kirsty said.

"You too." Aleena said walking off. She heads off to Charlotte's to see her working with Wave at her feet. Charlotte looks over and smiles.

"Aleena." Charlotte said.

"Can I help you with anything?" Aleena asks, walking over to Charlotte.

"Uh, if you want to." Charlotte replies.

"I do." Aleena said and Charlotte smiles. Aleena did her best to help Charlotte as best she could.

"Do you think I should tell Hunter?" Charlotte asks and Aleena sighs.

"I wouldn't, if he is truly loyal to Jules, he could turn you in and I need you. You are the only person I can trust here." Aleena replies.

"What do I do if Wave really has magic?" Charlotte asks softly.

"Amadeus has been talking about training the young ones if they have magic. If Wave does, I am sure he will take her in and train her." Aleena explains softly.

"He would, he's a great man and Rosemary is a wonderful woman." Charlotte said.

"They are." Aleena said as Sir Hunter walks in.

"Hunter, you're back early." Charlotte said.

"Andrew said I can have the day off." Sir Hunter replies. "Your majesty." Sir Hunter then said.

"Sir Hunter." Aleena said. "Well I better go."

"Thanks for the help." Charlotte said.

"Anytime." Aleena said walking out and sighs, there wasn't much to do here. Aleena sighs, she miss being home. She always had something to do there. Aleena sighs as she heads off. She has no idea where she is going, nor did she really care. She heads out to the garden to see Mephiles sitting alone. Aleena takes a deep breath as she walks over to Mephiles. Mephiles looks over and smiles.

"Hello Aleena." Mephiles greets.

"Hi." Aleena whispers.

"I heard about Elizabeth, wish I could have saw it." Mephiles said and Aleena smiles.

"I gave her chance, but she is weak." Aleena said.

"Just to let you know, Ryan isn't mad." Mephiles tells her.

"That's good." Aleena said.

"Are you okay?" Mephiles asks.

"Jules want to start a family. I'm not sure if I am ready to be a mother." Aleena admits.

"You will be a great mum." Mephiles tells her.

"Really think so." Aleena said.

"I do." Mephiles said as Jules walks over.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Jules asks.

"About us, I told Mephiles about us starting a family and, I don't think I'm ready. Mephiles said I will be a great mother." Aleena explains.

"You will be." Jules tells her.

"Told ya." Mephiles said walking off and Aleena gives Jules a hug.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks.

"No." Aleena replies, moving back. "I'm bored, there is nothing for me to do here." Aleena adds and Jules sighs.

"I'm sorry." Jules said.

"Don't be sorry, there is nothing to be sorry for." Aleena tells him and Jules smiles.

"Come on." Jules said and the pair started walking. Aleena then saw Elizabeth and wraps her arms around Jules who pulls her close, wrapping his arm around her.

"Jules." Ryan said with a nod.

"Ryan." Jules said with a nod as they walk pass each other. Aleena sighs.

"I still don't like her." Aleena whispers.

"I know." Jules said.

"When do they leave?" Aleena then asks.

"Only five more days." Jules replies.

"Okay." Aleena whispers.

"Come on." Jules said and Aleena nods. Aleena follows Jules around, learning more about what he does on a daily bases. One thing she learnt, it wasn't easy. By night, the pair was eating dinner and Aleena yawns. "Are you okay?" Jules asks.

"I'm tired." Aleena replies.

"I'm surprise you wanted to know what happens around here." Jules said.

"And what does that's supposed to mean?" Aleena asks as she got up and walks over to Jules.

"Nothing." Jules said pushing his chair back and Aleena sits down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Jules." Aleena said and Jules smiles.

"Love you too Aleena." Jules said.


	27. Chapter 27

As the days went on, Aleena spent most of the time with Jules, learning as much as she could. When she wasn't with Jules, she was exploring. She found a secret way out without being seen. She was heading to the throne room, she heard word they have someone with magic. Aleena walks in to see a young hedgehog with Jules and Sir Andrew. The young hedgehog has light purple fur, long hot pink hair, sky blue eyes and is wearing a pale blue dress.

"Aleena." Jules said surprise.

"Who is this?" Aleena asks.

"She hasn't give us a name, but she has magic." Jules replies. Aleena walks in front of the young hedgehog who looks at her scared. Aleena sighs as she kneels in front of her.

"What's you name sweetheart?" Aleena asks and the hedgehog sighs.

"Amy, Amy Hedgehog, your majesty." Amy whispers.

"Amy, that's a pretty name." Aleena said and Amy smiles. "How old are you?" Aleena then asks.

"14, you majesty." Amy replies.

"Aleena, what are you doing?" Jules asks,

"What are you? A healer, born, gift, curse, dark." Aleena asks.

"A healer, your majesty." Amy replies. Aleena sighs as she stands up.

"What does that mean?" Jules asks.

"A healer can only use their magic to heal and making healing potions. They can't use their magic for anything else." Aleena explains as she turns to face Jules. "Are you really going to kill a girl who can't defend herself?" Aleena asks. Jules looks at the girl. "She's a kid Jules." Aleena adds.

"I'm sorry." Jules said and Aleena grew angry. Aleena turns around.

"Come on Amy." Aleena said, helping Amy up.

"You can't stop this Aleena." Jules tells her as Aleena started walking.

"Watch me." Aleena said. She walks out and went to find Mephiles. She knows he will help her. She found him walking into his room, but Mephiles saw her and stops. "I need your help." Aleena said.

"In." Mephiles tells her and the trio walks in. Aleena closes the door and Mephiles looks at her worried. "What's going on?" Mephiles asks.

"Amy is a healer, Jules is going to kill her." Aleena explains as she turns around. "She's only 14." Aleena whispers.

"Amy, take my hand." Mephiles said, putting it out. Amy walks closer and takes his hand. "I'll take you to my kingdom where you will be look after." Mephiles tells her and Amy smiles. Then a purple mist appears around the pair and when it was gone, so where they. Aleena smiles, she was safe. Aleena then heads off and heads to Charlotte. She walks in to see Charlotte alone. Charlotte looks over and smiles.

"Aleena." Charlotte greets.

"Hello Charlotte." Aleena said smiling.

"Is everything okay?" Charlotte asks worry.

"I hope so, I met a 14 year old healer. She's safe, but Jules is mad." Aleena explains.

"14, so young." Charlotte said.

"My aunty was 18 when she was killed." Aleena whispers.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte said.

"Don't be." Aleena said smiling. "If Jules ask, you didn't see me." Aleena said as she walks back.

"Got it, take care." Charlotte said.

"You too." Aleena said walking out. She heads back to Mephiles' room. She looked around before she walks in, making sure no one sees her. She then sits on the foot of Mephiles' bed and waited for him to come back. She wanted to know Amy was safe and she wanted to talk to him, plus thanking him for his help. It was a while till Mephiles came back. She was getting a little worried. When he did, he smiles at Aleena who stands up. "You're back. What took you so long?" Aleena asks and Mephiles sighs.

"Had a little trouble with a friend. I got her to look after Amy." Mephiles explains.

"Thank you, for helping me." Aleena said as Mephiles walks up to her. "Now I have to face Jules." Aleena adds.

"You can stay here for a while." Mephiles offers.

"Do you think Jules will look here?" Aleena asks.

"I don't think he will." Mephiles replies and Aleena smiles. Mephiles then pulls Aleena into a kiss and Aleena wraps her arms around his neck.

"Leave Jules Aleena, you are not safe here." Mephiles whispers and Aleena sighs, he was right.

"I can't." Aleena whispers. "I wish I could, I really do, but Jules needs me." Aleena adds and Mephiles sighs. "I need time." Aleena tells him.

"Okay." Mephiles said and Aleena sighs.

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" Aleena said.

"Yeah, around midday." Mephiles tells her.

"I'm going to miss you." Aleena whispers.

"And I will miss you Aleena." Mephiles whispers. "But I can come back for you."

"Jules can't know." Aleena tells him.

"I know, I'm sure we can work things out." Mephiles said. They then heard a knock at the door and Aleena goes into shock. Mephiles walks over and opens to see Jules. Aleena sighs as she walks to the window. She didn't want to talk to him. "Jules." Mephiles greets as Jules walks in and straight over to Aleena. Aleena sighs as she turns around.

"Where is she?" Jules asks with anger in his voice.

"Safe." Aleena replies. "A place where you cannot find her." Aleena adds. Jules grabs her upper arms and slams her back. Aleena gasps in pain as she tries to make him let her go.

"Tell me, now!" Jules shouts, tightening his grip.

"Jules, let me go, you're hurting me." Aleena pleads. Mephiles runs over and pulls Jules back, then punches him.

"You know better than this Jules." Mephiles said as he stands in front of Aleena.

"Get away from my wife." Jules tells him. Mephiles grabs Jules and drags him out, throwing him out the door. He then closes it, using his magic to keep it close. They could hear Jules banging on it. Aleena walks over and Mephiles looks at her.

"Are you okay?" Mephiles asks worry.

"I'll be fine." Aleena replies. "That was the first time he grabbed me, the first time he hurt me." Aleena tells him.

"Has he yelled at you before?" Mephiles asks.

"Yes." Aleena replies. "Before the wedding."

"Look, you can stay here for the night." Mephiles offers.

"I'll think about it, Jules won't like it." Aleena tells him.

"To him, we are good friends and this is what friends do." Mephiles explains.

"Jules use to hide in Andrew's room, hiding from his father." Aleena whispers.

"And you are hiding from Jules." Mephiles adds.

"Thanks Mephiles." Aleena said.

"I'll take care of you." Mephiles said. Aleena pulls up her left hand and rubs the bracelet. "What's with the bracelet?" Mephiles asks.

"It has a protection spell, magic can't be use on me, no form of magic can." Aleena explains. "My parents form of protecting me while I'm here." Aleena adds and Mephiles smiles.

"They sound like good people." Mephiles said.

"For a while, my mother wasn't, but the last two weeks I was with them, I saw a side of her I never thought I would see again." Aleena explains. Mephiles pulls Aleena into a hug, Aleena rested her head on Mephiles' shoulder while having her hands on Mephiles' chest. Everything felt peaceful and being with Mephiles was like being with Jules for the first week of meeting him.

"I love you." Mephiles whispers.

"I love you too." Aleena whispers, she found her true love. She wanted to see him and be with him, but her problem was she was married to Jules. She didn't know what to do about this whole situation, but she'll figure it out as they go along.


	28. Chapter 28

**Three weeks later.**

As the weeks went on, Aleena and Mephiles have been seeing each other. So far, Jules has no idea since she sneaks out when he is busy. A few time, he's caught her and ask her where she has been. She lies saying she's been with Susan or went for a walk. Saying she miss walking and when she was home, she would always go for a walk to clear her head. He believes her. She was going to see Mephiles today, but told him she couldn't. Five knights were found dead, Jules took it to heart and she hasn't see him. She's been helping the families with this hard time and working on their cremation. Though she is worried about Jules. She was with Charlotte, she was lost in her thoughts. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Charlotte and Ella.

"Your majesty." Ella said.

"Yes." Aleena said smiling.

"Lunch is ready." Ella tells her.

"Great." Aleena said standing up and follow Ella.

"Are you okay your majesty?" Ella asks.

"I'm worried about Jules." Aleena replies.

"Kevin is with him, he had his lunch early." Ella tells her.

"Of course he did." Aleena whispers.

"Last I heard, he was in the knights' room, working on a few things and trying to find out who did this." Ella said and Aleena sighs. The knights' room is where they plan everything. It only had a large table in the middle with 20 chairs, eight on either side and two on each end. Aleena has only been in that room once.

"He's going to be there for the rest of the day." Aleena said.

"I believe so." Ella said. "Kevin said he is still blaming himself. Andrew is there helping him." Ella explains.

"I know Andrew will be." Aleena said. As they day went on, Aleena was walking around. It was getting late and Jules wasn't there for dinner. She was worried. Sir Andrew said he has been drinking wine. Aleena is worried on how much he has had. She knows she wasn't allowed in the knights' room, Jules said it wasn't really her place there. She, in some way, agrees to him. Aleena stops by a window and sighs. It was getting late, Jules wasn't there for dinner. She doesn't even know if he ate. Then Sir Andrew walks over and Aleena looks at him. "Is Jules okay?" Aleena asks.

"Not really, he kicked me out of the knights' room. I'm worried. I haven't seen Jules like this before." Sir Andrew explains.

"What do I do?" Aleena asks.

"You could go and talk to him, you are his wife." Sir Andrew tells her.

"I'm worried on how he would react to me." Aleena admits.

"So am I, but Jules needs help. I've tried and he has turn me down. You are the only person who can try to get him to bed." Sir Andrew explains and Aleena sighs.

"Wish me luck." Aleena said.

"I'll drop by in five, if you fail, I'll have Sir Hunter to help me take him to bed." Sir Andrew tells him.

"Good idea." Aleena said walking off. Aleena heads to the knights' room, praying. She made it to there and sighs as Kevin walks out with an empty jug.

"How much wine has he had?" Aleena asks.

"He's on his eighth jug now." Kevin replies.

"Don't bring him another one and head to bed." Aleena tells him. Kevin nods as he walks off and Aleena walks in. She saw Jules sitting at the far end of the table, drinking what she hopes his last cup of wine. Jules looks over and sighs.

"What do you want?" Jules asks with anger in his voice.

"I came to check on you." Aleena replies.

"Get out." Jules said as he pours another drink and drinks it.

"Jules, I think you have had enough." Aleena tells him.

"You don't tell me if I have had enough!" Jules tells her. "Peasant." Jules adds and Aleena sighs.

"I'm sorry my king." Aleena said. Jules grabs the jug and sighs, empty.

"Where's Kevin?" Jules asks.

"Going to bed." Aleena replies and Jules walks up to her. "I told him not to bring you another jug." Aleena whispers. Jules then his Aleena with the jug, knocking her down. Aleena groans as she looks at Jules shock. She then felt something sliding down the side of her face. She wipes it and looks at her hand. Blood. Aleena crawls back, but Jules starts beating into her.

"You're nothing." Jules said.

"Jules, please." Aleena pleads as she tries to get away, but Jules pulls her back and pins her down as he kept beating into her

"You think you can come in here and tell me what to do! What I can't do, you are nothing, a peasant?!" Jules shouts.

"Stop, please!" Aleena cries. "I'm sorry!" Aleena then cries. After Jules finished beating into her, he heads off, leaving Aleena beaten and broken. Aleena was in tears. She tries to get up, but drops. Then Sir Andrew and Sir Hunter runs in. Sir Andrew rushes over to Aleena's aid.

"Aleena." Sir Andrew said worry as he scans her injuries.

"Jules, he… he…" Aleena tries to explain, but breaks down in tears. Sir Andrew picks her up and sighs as he pulls her close. He needed to find Jules.

"Take her to Charlotte and look after her." Sir Andrew tells

"Of course." Sir Hunter said with a nods. Sir Andrew hands Aleena over and sighs. "Where are you going?" Sir Hunter asks.

"I'm going to find the king." Sir Andrew replies walking off. Sir Hunter carries Aleena to Charlotte, once they walk in, Charlotte looks at then shock.

"What happened?" Charlotte asks as Sir Hunter sits Aleena on a bed.

"Jules." Sir Hunter replies.

"Go and check on Wave, I got her." Charlotte tells Sir Hunter who walks off. Charlotte got up and ran to the door, locking it and then runs back to Aleena.

"He's drunk, Jules is drunk and…and he did this." Aleena whispers.

"Let's clean you up." Charlotte said and Aleena nods. Aleena sighs as Charlotte clean her up, she has a bandage wrapped around her head. Charlotte wanted to use her magic, but Aleena refuses. Once she was patched up, Aleena lies down and Charlotte pulls the covers up.

"Thanks." Aleena whispers.

"It's okay." Charlotte said.

"When Jules is sober, I am telling him he cannot drink wine ever again. A cup here and there is fine, but nothing like he did tonight." Aleena said.

"Good idea." Charlotte said. "Get some rest."

"Okay." Aleena whispers, closing her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Jules wakes up with a massive headache and his body hurts. He looks next to him to see Sir Andrew who shacks his head. Jules sits up and looks around, he couldn't see Aleena.

"Aleena is with Charlotte." Sir Andrew tells him. Jules look at him confused, he doesn't remember what happened last night. "And if you are lucky, Aleena won't leave you." Sir Andrew adds.

"What?" Jules said confuses.

"You don't remember." Sir Andrew said and Jules sighs.

"Remember what?" Jules asks.

"You hurt, well more like beat, Aleena last night, when I found her, she was a bloody mess." Sir Andrew tells him and Jules looks at him shock.

"No, I didn't, I couldn't have." Jules said.

"Sorry Jules." Sir Andrew said. "You had eight jugs of wine, when Aleena talked to you, you got mad, you started beating into her."

"No." Jules said, swinging his legs off the bed. "I'm turning into my father." Jules then whispers.

"Jules." Sir Andrew said worry.

"No, my father use to beat my mother up. You know that. And now…" Jules explains and sighs, looking at his hand. "I'm a monster." Jules whispers.

"Only when you are drunk." Sir Andrew tells him.

"I'm never drinking again." Jules tells him, looking at Sir Andrew who nods.

"Good." Sir Andrew said.

"Where did this happen?" Jules asks.

"In the knights' room." Sir Andrew replies. Jules got up and headed straight there. He walks in and saw blood on the ground. He knew it was Aleena's blood. Jules sighs as he drops down to one knee.

'Why did I do this? What was going through my mind when she came here?' Jules asks himself and sighs, he can't remember.

"Jules." he heard Sir Andrew said. Jules looks next to him to see Sir Andrew.

"Can you get her?" Jules asks.

"Sure." Sir Andrew said walking off and Jules sighs.

'Would she want to speak to me or even see me after what I did to her?' Jules thought worry.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Aleena wakes up to Charlotte's voice. Aleena opens her eyes and smiles at Charlotte.

"Morning." Charlotte whispers as Aleena sits up. "Here." Charlotte said, handing a bowel over and Aleena starts eating.

"Thanks." Aleena whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte asks.

"Sore." Aleena replies.

"Once you done, I need to change your bandage." Charlotte tells her and Aleena nods. After breakfast, Charlotte starts changing Aleena's bandages when Sir Andrew walks in.

"Andrew." Aleena whispers.

"Jules want to see you in the knights' room." Sir Andrew said and Aleena sighs.

"Can you stay?" Aleena asks.

"Of course, I was planning to stay with you." Sir Andrew replies.

"Thanks." Aleena whispers.

"Done" Charlotte said and Aleena stands up.

"Come on." Sir Andrew said and the pair starts walking.

"Did he even remember hurting me?" Aleena asks.

"No." Sir Andrew replies. They made it to the knights' room and Aleena sighs. "I'll go in first." Sir Andrew said and Aleena nods. She then follows Sir Andrew in and saw Jules standing by the end of the table. He walk forward and Aleena hides behind Sir Andrew. Jules sighs as he felt his heart break. He did this to her.

"Aleena." Jules said. Aleena sighs, she had to face him. Aleena walks forwards and sighs.

"Why Jules?" Aleena asks and Jules sighs. Aleena takes a couple of steps forward.

"I…" Jules said and sighs. He didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry." Jules said, walking up to Aleena who wraps her arms around herself.

"Swear to me, swear to me that you will drink again." Aleena tells him.

"I swear." Jules said, pulls Aleena into a hug. He had tears in his eyes. Aleena closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around Jules as she breaks down in tears. "I'm sorry." Jules whispers.

"You hurt me, I cried for you to stop, I pleaded, but you said I was a peasant, that I couldn't tell what to do and I'm nothing." Aleena said through tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." Jules whispers as tears starting going down his face. Aleena peeps up to see him in tears and buries her face into Jules. "I'm turning into my father." Jules whispers.

"We need to stop that." Aleena tells him.

"We do." Jules whispers. The pair stood there for a while. Aleena then moans as she looks up at Jules. "Can I get you anything?" Jules asks.

"No." Aleena replies as she looks at Sir Andrew. "Andrew, make sure every amount of wine is remove." Aleena tells him.

"Do it." Jules said and Sir Andrew smiles.

"Of course." Sir Andrew said, then walks off. Aleena looks at Jules and smiles.

"No more wine." Jules said.

"Thank you." Aleena whispers.

"Have you had breakfast?" Jules asks.

"I have." Aleena replies. "You have a bit to do today, I did as much as I could yesterday." Aleena tells him.

"What have you done?" Jules asks.

"I helped their families through this hard time. They lost a son, brother, father, friend, uncle. I have also been working on their cremation." Aleena explains.

"I just have to finish a few things then." Jules said.

"Yes." Aleena said.

"Okay, you take it easy." Jules tells her.

"I will, I'm going to be in our room. I'm tired still." Aleena said.

"Rest easy." Jules said, kissing Aleena's cheek and heads off. Aleena sighs with relief as she heads to her room. She closes the door and rest her forehead on it.

"Aleena." she heard Mephiles said so Aleena turns around to see him.

"Mephiles." Aleena whispers as Mephiles walks up to her.

"Who did this to you?" Mephiles asks as he clamps her chin.

"It doesn't matter." Aleena replies as she pushes Mephiles' hand down.

"It does." Mephiles tells her and Aleena sighs.

"Jules." Aleena whisper and Mephiles looks at her shock. Aleena explains what happened and why Jules did this to her. Once she was done, she gives Mephiles a hug and Mephiles wraps his arms around her tight.

"Leave with me." Mephiles whispers.

"I can't." Aleena whispers as she looks up at Mephiles and Mephiles kiss her.

"I love you Aleena." Mephiles said.

"And I love you with all my heart, but you have to go." Aleena tells him.

"I'll be back for you." Mephiles said, disappearing in a purple mist.

"I know you will be." Aleena whispers as she walks to her side of the bed and lies down, wrapping her arms around herself and closes her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Aleena wakes up to Jules voice, she slowly opens her eyes to see him with Sir Andrew. Jules smiles seeing her and helps Aleena up.

"Lunch is ready." Jules tells her.

"Okay." Aleena whispers and the trio heads off. Aleena sighs as she thought about last night, sure Jules was drunk, but what if he does it again.

"Aleena." Jules said and Aleena looks at him.

"Sorry." Aleena said.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks worry.

"Just lost in my thoughts." Aleena replies. They made it to the dining hall and sat down.

"What is it Aleena?" Jules asks.

"It is going to take time for me truly get over last night Jules." Aleena tells him and Jules.

"Right, sorry." Jules said.

"Don't be, this is something I have to do alone." Aleena tells him.

"Of course." Jules said. After breakfast Aleena went for a walk. She wanted to be alone. She walks out and heads around. She then saw Susan being pushed around by a couple of men so she runs over.

"Think you could rip me off." the fox said.

"I didn't." Susan said, then saw Aleena so Susan walks over and hides behind Aleena.

"That's right, hide behind the queen." the swallow said.

"I'm also her best friend so you better leave." Aleena tells them and the pair heads off.

"Thanks." Susan said as she walks in front of Aleena. "Who did this to you?" Susan asks worry, seeing the bruises and bandage.

"I'll tell you later." Aleena said as they head to Susan's place.

"That worries me more." Susan tells her.

"Sorry." Aleena said. Once at Susan, Aleena told Susan what happened with Jules and why she is here. Once she was done, Susan sighs.

"This might be the best time to ask for help." Susan said.

"What is it?" Aleena asks,

"A group of us, magic people, want to move into Mephiles' land. You are close to him. You can tell Jules you need away for a while and helps us." Susan explains.

"Okay, I'll do it." Aleena said. "I'll be right back." Aleena then said running off. She ran to her and Jules room and sighs as she packs a small bag. She then gets dress, wearing her light blue silk dress that hugs her torso and goes to her ankles. She puts it on and slides her sword behind it. She then takes her necklace off and puts it on the table. She then goes to walk out as Jules walks in, looking at her worried. "I was just about to look for you." Aleena said.

"What's going on?" Jules asks.

"I'm going away from a couple of days, I have something I need to do." Aleena explains.

"Oh." Jules said.

"When I get back, we can talk more, but I have to go." Aleena tells him.

"Okay, I'll walk you out." Jules said. The pair walks out and Aleena sighs, she made a promise to her friends if they need anything, she'll help. She needs to help Susan and the others. Once outside, Aleena turns to face Jules.

"I love you Jules." Aleena said.

"I love you too, you be careful." Jules tells her.

"I will." Aleena whispers. Jules pulls her into a kiss, grabbing her hips and Aleena's places her hand on Jules shoulders. When Jules broke the kiss, Aleena smiles. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Aleena said.

"I'll be waiting." Jules said and Aleena heads off. She met up with Susan who is waiting.

"How did it go?" Susan asks.

"Great." Aleena replies as they headed off. "He didn't even try to stop me." Aleena adds

"That's great." Susan said.

"Yeah." Aleena whispers. "Where are we going?" Aleena asks.

"This way." Susan tells her. Aleena nods as she follows. They made it to the group and Aleena sighs, there were a lot of kids.

"Why did you bring the queen here?" a wolf asks.

"She is more than just the queen, she is my best friend." Susan tells her. "And she can help." Susan adds.

"Can she?" a kid asks.

"I can talk to Mephiles." Aleena tells them.

"We better move." Susan tells them and they head off. Aleena walks with Susan.

"They don't like me." Aleena said.

"It's Jules they don't like." Susan tells her.

"I talked to Mephiles, about changing Jules and he evens agrees I can't." Aleena said.

"Have you seen Mephiles since he left?" Susan asks.

"I have been sneaking out to see him, a couple of times he has come and picked me up." Aleena explains. "He is so sweet." Aleena adds.

"Then leave Jules and move in with Mephiles." Susan tells her.

"I can't leave Jules like that." Aleena tells him and Susan sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was standing in his room, praying to Aleena's safety. Then Sir Andrew walks in and over to him.

"Where's Aleena?" Sir Andrew asks.

"She's gone out for a couple of days." Jules replies.

"And you let her." Sir Andrew said surprises.

"After what I did to her, she needs the time alone with her friends." Jules explains.

"I'm glad you let her go." Sir Andrew said and Jules smiles.

"When she comes home, we can talk and restart." Jules said as they start walking.

"Well all the wine has been given to the inn, as a gift from you. They are very grateful." Sir Andrew tells Jules.

"At least it is going to good use." Jules said.

"Well the man said he got more respect for you." Sir Andrew said and Jules smiles.

"Go around the town, make sure everything is ok and report back. See if people need help and repair." Jules tells them. "Offer help." Jules adds.

"I'll get a small group." Sir Andrew said walking off and Jules walks to the window. The people in that town have helped him a lot, even when he needed a place to hide when he's father was after him. He wants to make sure they are all going well. After all, he is the king.


	31. Chapter 31

Aleena was walking away from the group, she told Susan she was getting a drink, but she just wanted to get away. They made it onto Mephiles' land so they don't have to worry about Jules or his knights. Aleena sighs. The others wouldn't stop staring at her for the whole trip. Aleena sighs again as she leans against the tree. She then turns around and jumps, seeing Mephiles who chuckles.

"Boo." Mephiles said and Aleena goes to hit him, but Mephiles pins her against the tree.

"Not funny Mephiles." Aleena tells him.

"I thought it was." Mephiles said and Aleena sighs. "What's wrong?" Mephiles asks worry.

"I'm with a group of people who has magic, they hate me. They hate me because I'm married to Jules." Aleena explains and Mephiles sighs. "Sorry Mephiles, you don't need to hear this." Aleena said.

"It's okay." Mephiles assures her. Aleena smiles and Mephiles pulls her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulls her close. Aleena places her hands on Mephiles' chest. Mephiles broke the kiss and Aleena rest her head on Mephiles' shoulder.

"I love you." Aleena whispers.

"I love you too." Mephiles said. "I better walk you back and talk to your friends."

"Come on." Aleena said grabbing his hand and drags him over. Susan walks over and smiles.

"King Mephiles." Susan said.

"What brings you here?" Mephiles asks.

"We are hoping you could help us, we are looking for a new home." Susan explains.

"There is a small village close by, they all have magic. I'm sure you can stay with them." Mephiles explains.

"Thank you." Susan said.

"I'll tell them you are coming." Mephiles said.

"Thanks my lord." Susan said.

"I better go and tell them." Mephiles said. "I'll be back." Mephiles then said, disappearing in a purple mist. Susan walks up to Aleena who sighs.

"What is it?" Susan asks.

"Nothing." Aleena replies. "I'm tired."

"It's been a busy day." Susan said.

"It has." Aleena whispers as she rubs her arm.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asks.

"A little sore, after what happened last night, that's normal." Aleena explains.

"Just take it easy." Susan tells her. Then Mephiles appear and Aleena smiles.

"When you arrive tomorrow, you will met a young fox name Alexa, she will look after you." Mephiles tells them.

"Thank you, we are grateful." Susan said. Aleena sighs as she walks off. She then felt someone grabs her hand so she stops and looks back to see Mephiles.

"What is it?" Mephiles asks.

"I'm tired." Aleena whispers. Mephiles moves back to a tree and sits down, Aleena smiles as she sits down on his lap and leans back. "I wish I could leave Jules sometimes." Aleena whispers.

"Why don't you?" Mephiles asks and Aleena sighs.

"I can't leave him alone. He's a good man and has his flaws, no one should be alone." Aleena explains. Mephiles moves his legs so Aleena was sitting between them. Aleena moves so she was onto her side, rest her head onto Mephiles' chest and Mephiles wraps his arms around her.

"I love you." Mephiles said.

"I love you too." Aleena whispers.

"Sleep tight." Mephiles whispers and Aleena closes her eyes.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was standings on his balcony, looking out into the darkness. Then Sir Andrew walks over and Jules smiles.

"How did everything go?" Jules asks.

"Great." Sir Andrew replies. "Everything is done for the night."

"Good, very good." Jules said.

"How are you?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I'm fine, missing Aleena." Jules replies. "Head to bed Andrew, you need it."

"Night Jules, take care." Sir Andrew tells him as he walks off and Jules sighs.

'Night Aleena.' Jules thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Aleena wakes up to birds singing and Mephiles moving. Aleena yawns as she looks up and smiles at Mephiles who smiles back.

"Morning." Mephiles whispers.

"Morning." Aleena whispers.

"Once we drop the others to the village, I'll take you to my castle." Mephiles tells her.

"Okay." Aleena whispers. Then Susan walks over and Aleena smiles as she snuggles into Mephiles.

"We are ready to go." Susan said.

"We better move." Aleena said standing up and Mephiles nods as he stands up. They head back to the group and heads off. Aleena wraps her arms around Mephiles who smiles as he wraps an arm around her. "I'm glad you are here." Aleena said and Mephiles kiss the top of her head. Once they drop the group off, Aleena said her goodbye to Susan and was taken to Mephiles' castle. Mephiles got breakfast while Aleena was in his room, waiting. Aleena looks back as the door open and she saw Amy.

"Your majesty." Amy said.

"Aleena and how are you Amy?" Aleena asks as Amy walks over.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Amy replies. "You saved my life." Amy said and Aleena smiles. "Mephiles has been helping me and I have help as much as I can, healed a lot of people." Amy explains.

"I'm proud of you Amy." Aleena said and Amy gives Aleena a hug.

"Thank you Aleena." Amy said as Mephiles walks. Aleena kiss the top of Amy's head and Amy runs off.

"How is she?" Mephiles asks as they sat down for breakfast.

"Well." Aleena replies. "Thank you, for taking her in."

"She has been a great help here." Mephiles said and Aleena smiles. After breakfast, Aleena and Mephiles went for a walk. They came to a garden and Aleena walks off. Mephiles chuckles and Aleena turns around. Aleena then sits down on the soft grass and Mephiles joins her.

"I don't want to go." Aleena whispers as she lies down and Mephiles smiles as he lies down on his side, placing his arm over her waist.

"Then don't." Mephiles whispers as he starts kissing her neck.

"I have to be home by tomorrow." Aleena whispers. "Mephiles." Aleena whines and Mephiles hovers over her,

"Yes." Mephiles said smiling.

"Don't smile at me like that." Aleena tells him.

"Or what?" Mephiles asks. Aleena smiles as she ties to push Mephiles off, but Mephiles grabs her hands and pins them above her head.

"Mephiles." Aleena whines and Mephiles kiss her.

"I love you Aleena, I love you with all my heart." Mephiles said and Aleena smiles.

"I love you with all my heart." Aleena whispers. Mephiles then starts kissing Aleena neck and Aleena moans. "Mephiles." Aleena whispers. "Mephiles, we can't." Aleena then said and Mephiles moves back.

"Why?" Mephiles asks and Aleena sits up.

"I love you, but while I'm married to Jules, we can't." Aleena tells him.

"Of course." Mephiles said standing up and puts his hand out. Aleena sighs as she takes Mephiles' hand and was pulled up.

"I'm sorry." Aleena said.

"It's okay." Mephiles assures her.

"My lord." a voice shouts.

"Stay here." Mephiles tells Aleena, then runs off. Aleena sighs as she walks to the garden edge.

'Why do I feel this way? Mephiles is everything I have wanted in a man and more. He has the same view on magic.' Aleena thought and sighs as she wrap she arms around herself. She shouldn't be here, she should be with Susan or home. Aleena takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes. 'I'm sorry Jules.' Aleena thought.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was walking around the castle, he's finished what he was doing and wanted to be alone. He missed Aleena. He has no idea where she is or what she is doing, but he trusts her. Then Sir Andrew walks over and Jules sighs as he stops walking.

"I just can't get time alone, can I?" Jules said.

"Sorry." Sir Andrew said.

"Don't be." Jules said. "Is everything okay?" Jules then asks.

"Everything is fine." Sir Andrew replies. "Came to check on you."

"I'm fine." Jules said.

"Worried about Aleena." Sir Andrew said.

"Maybe I should have asked more question." Jules whispers.

"We can look for her." Sir Andrew offers.

"No, she was with her friend. She'll be fine and she has her brother's sword." Jules tells Sir Andrew.

"Good point." Sir Andrew said.

"I'm going to check on training." Jules said.

"Sounds like fun." Sir Andrew said and the pair heads off. They walk out to training and Jules smiles. Jules then saw a boy, looked around his late teens, early 20s. He was a fox. He has forest green fur with white fur on his muzzle, check and tip of his tail, orange eyes and is wearing a red top, brown pants, brown belt, brown boots and white gloves.

"What's with the kid?" Jules asks Sir Samuel who looks over.

"A nobody, he said he wanted to be a knight." Sir Samuel explains. Jules walks over and the boy freaks out.

"My lord." he said walking back. "I'm sorry, I know I should be here." he said walking off.

"What's your name?" Jules asks and the boy stops, then turns around.

"Ajax, my lord." Ajax replies.

"Ajax, and why are you here?" Jules asks.

"I came to watch." Ajax replies and Jules walks up to him.

"Where do you work?" Jules asks, he has seen him around before, but can't remember where.

"I work all around, mostly with Mr Albatross at his blacksmith with his son Storm." Ajax explains.

"What is it?" Jules asks and Ajax sighs.

"I'm trying to find help my lord." Ajax replies. "My mother, she's ill and I don't know anyone who can help her. I asked around, people suggest Charlotte, but I don't know how to find her." Ajax explains as Sir Andrew walks over.

"I thought you said everyone was fine." Jules said.

"I haven't seen this boy before." Sir Andrew said.

"Last night I was out, working on the farms." Ajax explains.

"Take us to your mother." Jules tells him. The trio head off. They came to Ajax's house to see an older fox asleep. She has yellow fur with white fur on her muzzle and tip of her tail and is wearing a white dress.

"What's wrong with her?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I don't know." Ajax replies. "Her eyes are different." Ajax adds as he opens on eye which was grey and cloudy. He lets them go and Jules picks her up.

"We better move." Jules tells them and they head to the castle. They came to Charlotte's study to see her with Wave.

"My lord." Charlotte said.

"We have a problem." Jules tells Charlotte as he lies Ajax's mother down and Charlotte runs over. Charlotte opens an eye and goes into shock as she lets it close.

"I haven't seen this before." Charlotte said walking to her books. "I'll see what I can do." Charlotte then said.

"Andrew, see if anyone else is like this." Jules tells him.

"Yes my lord." Sir Andrew said walking off and Jules sighs as Ajax walks over and sits by his mother, taking her hand. Jules sighs, he hopes he can save her, for Ajax.


	33. Chapter 33

Aleena was heading home, she got Mephiles to drop her by the castle. She felt guilty. She loves Mephiles with all her heart, but she still has feelings towards Jules. She then runs into Sir Andrew who smiles.

"Aleena." Sir Andrew greets.

"What's going on?" Aleena asks.

"A women has come down with something, her eyes, they are grey and cloudy." Sir Andrew explains. Aleena looks at him shock as she takes her sword and bag off.

"Take this to my room." Aleena tells him and runs off. She knows what is wrong with her and she needs to hurry. She ran into Charlotte's study and Jules looks at her shock.

"Aleena." Jules said as Aleena walks over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi Jules." Aleena said walking to Ajax's mother and opens her eyes. "Shit." Aleena whispers.

"What is it?" Ajax asks.

"Has she left the village to see friends, family?" Aleena asks.

"Yes." Ajax replies.

"Charlotte, I need a few things." Aleena tells her as she walks to Charlotte who closes her book and puts it away.

"You know what's wrong with her." Charlotte said.

"Yes, when I was 13 I had it too. It's from a mushroom, we don't know why, but it does this." Aleena explains. "Do you have tree roots from the Dark Forest?"

"I do, it was a gift." Charlotte replies as she walks off.

"We need to hurry." Aleena tells her. Jules watch as Aleena makes the treatment for Ajax's mother, Charlotte was amazed. Jules walks to Ajax.

"Will the queen save my mother?" Ajax asks.

"She will." Jules replies.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Charlotte asks and Jules looks back.

"Yes and it's not going to go down well. It taste nasty." Aleena tells Charlotte as she walks over and hands the cup to Jules.

"Hold it for me." Aleena said as she sits Ajax's mother up and kneels behind her, then rests Ajax's mother against here. "Cup." Aleena said and Jules hands it over. Aleena clamps Ajax's mother's chin and pours some in. Ajax's mother goes to spit it out, but Aleena places her hand over her mouth. Jules sighs. Aleena kept going till the cup was empty. She then got Charlotte to get a cup of water for Ajax's mother so they can wash the antidote down. Once done, Ajax's mother moan and Ajax's eyes lit up with joy.

"Will she be okay?" Ajax asks.

"She will be fine." Aleena replies as she got up and gently lay Ajax's mother down. "What's her name?" Aleena asks.

"Abby." Ajax replies.

"Your majesty, could I have a hand?" Charlotte asks Aleena who walks over and writes everything down. Jules walks over and Aleena smiles as she finished.

"I need a bath." Aleena said.

"I'll tell Ella." Jules said walking off.

"You said you were 13 when you had this." Charlotte said.

"I did, I didn't know what it was. A stranger gave it to me and I ate it. I got weak and all I wanted to do was sleep. When you got to the final stage, you black out. You don't remember anything." Aleena explains. "Keep an eye on Abby, make sure she's ok."

"Got it." Charlotte said and Aleena heads off, running into Jules who smiles.

"Your bath is ready." Jules said and Aleena nods. After the bath, Aleena was in her room and sighs. Aleena looks back as Jules walks in and up to her.

"Jules." Aleena greets and Jules pulls her into a hug.

"I missed you." Jules whispers.

"I missed you too." Aleena whispers back.

"I'm glad you came home." Jules said as he lets her go. Jules then pulls Aleena into a kiss and Aleena wraps her arms around Jules' neck. Jules then rest his forehead on Aleena's who giggles.

"I want to check on Abby." Aleena said as she managed to break free. "I'll see you at dinner." Aleena said walking back.

"See you then." Jules said and Aleena heads off. She slowly heads back to Charlotte to see Abby awake and sitting up. Charlotte walks over and Aleena smiles.

"How is she?" Aleena asks.

"Well, thanks to you." Charlotte replies.

"Good." Aleena whispers. "I have been worried."

"Well she wants to thank you." Charlotte tells her. Aleena walks over and Abby smiles.

"Your majesty." Abby said.

"Please, just call me Aleena." Aleena tells her.

"Thank you, for saving my life." Abby said.

"You're welcome." Aleena said. "Do you have any mushrooms you have picked up and brought home?" Aleena asks worried.

"No, I ate them all." Abby replies.

"Don't do it again because that what cause you illness." Aleena tells her. "You are lucky I came back or you would have died." Aleena adds.

"Thank you, I don't think we can thank you enough." Abby said.

"If you need anything, you let me know." Aleena said and Abby nods. "You too Ajax." Aleena adds

"Of course." Ajax said and Aleena heads off. She was hungry, she heads to the kitchen and got something to eat. The servants were there were kind and gave Aleena what she wanted. Aleena was standing by a window, lost in her thoughts. Aleena sighs as she felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Jules and smiles.

"Hey." Jules whispers.

"Hey." Aleena whispers. "Is everything okay?" Aleena then asks.

"Everything is fine." Jules replies. "Are you okay?" Jules asks worry.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies.

"I've been worried." Jules said as they start walking.

"I'm sorry I left yesterday." Aleena said.

"No, it's okay." Jules said and Aleena sighs.

"Susan and a few others were heading to a village in Mephiles' land, I wanted to get away for a while to think about everything, to think about us and I had time with them." Aleena explains.

"And?" Jules asks as they stop.

"I want to forget that night Jules." Aleena tells him.

"Of course." Jules said and Aleena smiles as she gives Jules a hug. "I love you Aleena and I won't hurt you again." Jules tells Aleena who smiles.


	34. Chapter 34

**One week later**

As the week went on, Aleena didn't see Mephiles. How could she? Aleena wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs. She looks back to see Jules fast asleep and smiles. He was cute when he was asleep. She sits up and holds the sheet up. Jules and her have been trying to start a family, but so far no luck. She isn't sure why either. They have been trying for a while. Aleena got and dress. She then heads off for breakfast. She hasn't heard from Susan, but hopes she is fine along with the others. She stops at a window and sighs. She hated the way she felt. She was deeply in love with Mephiles, but still loved Jules. She talk to Charlotte and she isn't sure what Aleena should do. Charlotte did say no matter what, she will support Aleena. Aleena sighs, Charlotte is the only person she truly trusts here. Aleena then felt a hand on her shoulder to see Jules who is smiling at her.

"Morning." Aleena whispers smiling as the pair start walking.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks.

"Lost in my thoughts." Aleena replies. "Sorry, I have been doing that a lot lately."

"Don't be." Jules assures her.

"I feel like I should be." Aleena said. Three days ago she fell down stairs, she was lost in her thoughts and tripped. Sir Hunter found her and carried her to Charlotte. She has also been hurting herself: hitting her head and starching her arms in frustration. She has starch marks up her arms. She's doing her best to stop these, but has trouble. They came to the dining hall and sat down.

"How's your arm?" Jules asks worry. He doesn't know why Aleena has been acting the way she has been, but it scares him. It also scares him that she won't open up to him.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for acting so childish in the last week. I really don't understand why myself." Aleena explains.

"That's okay." Jules said.

"I wish you didn't have a full day, I really wanted to show you something." Aleena said, last for days Jules has been busy. She been going out and found a small pound area. It was peaceful and reminds her of home.

"I know." Jules said. After breakfast Aleena heads to the room to write a letter to her parents. She met a man who was willing to take it, at a price of course, but she doesn't care. She sat down and sighs as she starts writing.

_Mother, father, I want to come home. I miss you so much and life here, is hard. I can't explain why through this letter, but I wish I had you here to guide me through this hard time. I was right from the start father, I only need one man in my life and that is you. I try to be strong like Aaron taught me, I try to be brave like you taught me father and I try to be wise like you taught me mother, but at times, I can't. Jules and I are also trying to start a family, one day you will be grandparents. I know you will be great and I hope when I do have a child, I can get you to move here. I would need your help mother, your wisdom. Can you tell Cody and the others I miss them too, not a day goes by when I don't think of any of you. I love you. I hope you get this letter, I want you to know how I am feeling. Lots of love, Aleena._

Aleena sighs as she folds it, she then puts red wax on and stamps it. She then grabs the gold, her bag that has a few things and heads off. She sneaks out and heads to the pound where she meets this fox. He said his name is Michel, she doesn't trust him, but he is her only hope for this letter to reach home. Once at the pound she saw Michel waiting.

"My queen." Michel said bowing.

"Catch." Aleena said, throwing the gold and Michel catches it, then opens it. He smiles as he walks to his horse and puts it away. Aleena then walks up to him.

"The letter my queen." Michel said and Aleena hands it over.

"If I find out my parents don't get this, I will hunt you down and kill you." Aleena tells him.

"I promise you my queen, I will give them this letter." Michel said.

"Thank you Michel." Aleena said. "If my parents write, I might give you another payment for you loyalty." Aleena adds.

"I shall return." Michel said getting on his horse and rides off. Aleena sighs as she sat down and pulls out a book she has been writing in. She made Jules swear never to read it. He said he won't. Aleena sighs as she leans back. It was a beautiful day and Jules was missing out. She wanted to bring him here, show him what she found, but he's been too busy. Aleena starts writing in her book for a while. She then yawns and closes her eyes to take a nap. She hasn't been sleeping that well home. She was out for a while. When Aleena woke, sighs as she packs her gear up, it was getting late and she was meant to home hours ago. She got up and heard a twig snap so she pulls out her sword.

"Who's there?" Aleena asks. Then Jules and Sir Andrew walks out and Aleena looks at the pair shock and confuse.

"It's us." Jules said.

"You said you were busy." Aleena whispers as she puts her sword away.

"I know I did." Jules said.

"And you followed me." Aleena said.

"I found you sneaking out, a little suspicion so I told Jules. Didn't know what you were doing." Sir Andrew explains.

"I told you Jules, I ask for you come, but you have been busy. I was going to bring you here today." Aleena said.

"How was I supposed to know, for all I know you were seeing another man." Jules said with anger in his voice as he walks up to Aleena.

"I was right, you never were going to trust me or keep to any of your promises." Aleena said and Jules grabs her. "Let me go!" Aleena cries.

"Andrew, we need a moment." Jules tells him. Sir Andrew nods as he got onto his horse and rides off. "How am I supposed to trust you if you sneak out?" Jules asks.

"How else am I going to get out?" Aleena asks as she broke free and Jules slaps her.

"You are not meant to get out! You are the queen! You are safer in those castle walls!" Jules shouts and Aleena looks at him.

"No." Aleena tells him. "I will not accept that life." Aleena adds. Aleena then saw Jules' eyes were full of anger and hated. She got worried. Jules slaps her hard and knocks her down. Aleena places her hand on her red cheek with tears in her eyes. Aleena got up and looks at Jules. "You are as bad as your father!" Aleena screams at Jules who looks at her shock. Aleena managed to push him down, then steals his horse and rides off. Jules got up and sighs.

"Aleena!" Jules shouts as Sir Andrew rides back.

"What do we do?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Pick her up tomorrow, she's going to Mephiles." Jules said as he got up behind Sir Andrew and head off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Aleena heads straight to Mephiles' castle. She rode into the castle walls and got off as Mephiles runs out. Aleena runs over into his arms and breaks down into tears.

"It's okay, I'm here." Mephiles whispers.

"Jules… he… he…" Aleena cries and Mephiles sighs, he knows Jules hurt her again.

"Come on inside." Mephiles said and Aleena nods as she lets him go. Mephiles wipes her eyes and pulls her into a kiss. The pair walks inside and Aleena places her hands on her belly. She was hungry. She missed lunch because of her nap and it was close to dinner.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Mephiles said and Aleena nods. Mephiles then saw the red cheek so he grabs her hand and stop, causing Aleena to stop. Aleena sighs as Mephiles walks in front of her. "You need to leave him." Mephiles tells him.

"I can't." Aleena whispers.

"Why?" Mephiles asks.

"I love him still." Aleena replies. "Though I am deeply in love you with all my heart and want to be with you." Aleena explains.

"Come on." Mephiles said. After dinner, Mephiles led Aleena to his room, Aleena sighs as she walks to the window. "What is it?" Mephiles asks as he walks over to Aleena who sighs.

"Jules is a ruthless and a heartless man." Aleena replies as she turns to face Mephiles. "I don't want to think about him tonight." Aleena tells him as she place her hands on Mephiles' chest, taking his cap off. Mephiles smiles as he takes off Aleena's dress. Once Aleena has no clothes on, he laid her in the middle of the bed, then hovers over her.

"Are you ready?" Mephiles asks.

"I am." Aleena whispers. She then gasp as Mephiles' body shifted on top of her. Mephiles started kissing her and Aleena wraps her arms around his neck. Aleena then started moaning as Mephiles started kissing her neck. "Mephiles." Aleena whispers. "I love you." she then said as she looks into Mephiles' eyes and he pulls her into a kiss.

"I love you too." Mephiles whispers. "Leave Jules and live with me."

"I can't, you know that." Aleena whispers. "Oh wish I could" she then said. Aleena moans as she grabs Mephiles' hand. "Mephiles" Aleena gasp. "Never let me go."

"I won't, I promise." Mephiles whispers and Aleena smiles.


	35. Chapter 35

Aleena wakes up in Mephiles' arms and smiles. She then rolls over and snuggles into Mephiles. This is where she wants to be, here in Mephiles arms. She then felt Mephiles move so she looks up at him to see he is awake.

"Morning." Mephiles whispers.

"Morning." Aleena whispers and sighs as she snuggles into Mephiles. "I don't want to go." Aleena said.

"I don't want you to go either." Mephiles said.

"I have to go back." Aleena tells him as she sits up. "I'm sorry." she then said getting up and gets dress. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she turns around to face Mephiles.

"Come on." Mephiles said and the pair walks off. After breakfast, Aleena stood by a window, lost in her thought. She then heard Jules' voice so she turns around to see him.

"Jules." Aleena said surprises as he walks up to her. Aleena sighs as she looks up at him.

"Come on." Jules said and they walk out to see five knights. Jules got onto his horse and helps Aleena up as Mephiles walks over

"Have a safe trip home." Mephiles said

"Thank you Mephiles, you are a good friend." Jules said. "Let's go." he then said and they headed off. Aleena wraps her arms around Jules, tight. It took most the day to get back to the castle. Once back, Aleena follows Jules to the room. Aleena looks at Jules and he looked mad. "What were you thinking, taking a horse and running off like that?" Jules asks and Aleena sighs as she walks to the balcony window.

"You had no right to treat me the way you did Jules." Aleena tells him. "You hurt me Jules and it hurts knowing you don't trust and that fact you never spend time with me. I'm your wife." Aleena then tells him and Jules walks next to her.

"Aleena." Jules said

"Why Jules?" Aleena asks softly. "Why do you treat me the way you do?"

"I'm sorry Aleena." Jules said as Aleena turns to face him. Jules then pulls her into a kiss and Aleena places her hands on his chest. Jules broke the kiss and Aleena rest her head on Jules chest. "It won't happen again, I promise." Jules said. Aleena closes her eyes and sighs, all she could think about was last night with Mephiles.

"You said that last time and broke it." Aleena said.

"I won't break it this time and I will spend more time with you." Jules tells her.

"I'm hungry." Aleena whispers.

"Me too." Jules whispers back and the pair head off for an early dinner. Jules than had a few more errors to run so Aleena went to Charlotte. She walks in to see her with Sir Cameron and Sir Luke.

"Aleena, help." Charlotte pleads and Aleena walks to Sir Cameron. He had a cut on his shoulder. Aleena got ready to stich him up.

"Do you know what you are doing my queen?" Sir Cameron asks.

"I do Sir Cameron, I was going to be my village's medic before I moved here." Aleena explains as she starts stitching him up. Sir Cameron wince in pain. "You are as bad as Jules." Aleena tells him.

"What does that mean?" Sir Cameron asks confuses.

"When I first met Jules, he was wounded, a cut like this one, but his was infected. He was such a baby." Aleena explains and Sir Cameron chuckles. "He found it funny too." Aleena adds.

"I remember that." Sir Luke said. "We were attack the first night out."

"Any ideas on who did it?" Aleena asks.

"A group wanting to take the king down." Sir Luke replies.

"That could explain why Sir Andrew believe me and my friends wanted to take him down." Aleena said.

"I heard about that mistake." Sir Cameron said.

"No one was hurt so I'm not mad at him." Aleena tells them as she wraps the shoulder up. "I want you to take time off till this heals." Aleena tells him.

"Yes my queen." Sir Cameron said.

"You too Sir Luke." Aleena tells him.

"Of course my queen." Sir Luke said as Charlotte finished. The pair heads off and Charlotte sighs.

"Thanks." Charlotte said.

"Anytime." Aleena replies. "If you need more help, tell me. I can help more than you think." Aleena explains.

"I know." Charlotte said.

"Don't think you need to do this alone Charlotte." Aleena said as she takes Charlotte's hand. Charlotte smiles. "I'm here for you as much as you are here for me." Aleena tells her.

"Could you stay a little longer?" Charlotte asks.

"Of course." Aleena said. Aleena helps Charlotte as much as she could, Charlotte was falling behind with a few things. Once the pair was done, Charlotte was caught up and Charlotte sighs with relief.

"Thank you." Charlotte said.

"Come to me if you need help with anything" Aleena tells her.

"I will, I promise." Charlotte said.

"I'm going to find Jules." Aleena said as Sir Hunter walks with Wave in his arms.

"Thank you, again." Charlotte said and Aleena heads out to find Jules. She wanted to make it up to him. She then saw it was dark and the sky was clear. She didn't realize how long she was with Charlotte. She heads off to find Jules. She then stops, hearing him call so she turns around as Jules walks up to her.

"I am so sorry, I thought I would be done sooner." Jules said.

"It's okay, I was with Charlotte. I helped her, I had to patch up Sir Cameron who is taking it easy while he heals as well as Sir Luke." Aleena explains.

"That's why I took forever." Jules said.

"Come on." Aleena said, grabbing Jules said and the pair heads off. Aleena then drags Jules into the garden and Jules chuckles. He has no idea what Aleena was doing.

"Come on, it's a clear night." Aleena said. The pair laid down and looks at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful?" Aleena whispers.

"They are." Jules replies.

"My father always told me stars are the souls of those who passed away, watching over us. He said one day he will be up there, watching over me, looking out for me." Aleena explains. "My friends believe the same." Aleena adds.

"I like that." Jules said. "I have never heard that before."

"Now you have." Aleena whispers as she moves closer to Jules who wraps his arm around her. Jules smiles. Everything was perfect once more.


	36. Chapter 36

**Two months later**

As the months went on, Aleena didn't see Mephiles. She has guilt and she has been feeling ill. Aleena walks to Charlotte's study scared on what is wrong with her. She walks in, closing the door and over to Charlotte who looks at her worried.

"Aleena." Charlotte said. "How may I help you?" Charlotte then asks

"I have been feeling really sick in the last two months." Aleena tells Charlotte. Charlotte sighs as she walks closer.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Charlotte asks.

"You cannot let Jules know." Aleena tells her.

"Of course." Charlotte said.

"When I was with Mephiles, we had sex." Aleena tells her softly as she takes her bracelet off, sitting it on the table by them. Charlotte sighs as she places her hand on Aleena's belly. A light blue light appeared and Charlotte sighs as it disappeared.

"You are two months pregnant." Charlotte whispers. Aleena looks at her shock.

"Oh Chaos." Aleena said in horror. "What do I do? If Jules find out, he's going to kill me." Aleena said.

"Aleena." Charlotte said worry.

"I need to get away, I need to leave." Aleena tells Charlotte with fear in her voice as she grabs her bracelet.

"I'll get in contact with Violet Fox, get her and Nathan can help you. We'll have to come with a plan to get you away for the next seven months." Charlotte tells her. "Go, rest, I'll take care of this."

"Okay." Aleena whispers as she walks off. She walks back to her room and lies down on her side of the bed. She had her back to the door. Aleena sits her bracelet down sighs. 'Jules is going to kill me if he finds out I have cheated on him with Mephiles.' Aleena thought.

"Aleena." she heard Jules said. Jules then walks over and sits down, facing her. Aleena gives him a weak smile. "Are you okay?" Jules asks worry.

"I am fine." Aleena replies.

"What's on your mind?" Jules asks, seeing something.

"This life, it's not me." Aleena tells him and Jules helps her sit up. "I'm not use to this, even though how long I have been here, I'm not yet." Aleena adds.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jules asks.

"No, I just need time." Aleena tells him. Jules then pulls her into a kiss.

"I do love you." Jules said.

"I know you do Jules." Aleena said. "I love you too."

"You coming?" Jules asks.

"No, I'm going to rest. I haven't been able to sleep very well." Aleena replies.

"Okay, I'll be back to check on you." Jules tells her as he got up and walks off. Aleena gets up and walks to the window.

"Hello Aleena." she heard Mephiles said. Aleena turns around to see him right behind her.

"Mephiles." Aleena said as she walks closer. Mephiles saw something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Mephiles asks.

"I'm pregnant." Aleena replies. "You are the father." Aleena adds.

"Come home with me." Mephiles tells her.

"I can't." Aleena whispers. "Jules would find out and I can't leave him, not yet."

"Aleena, please." Mephiles pleads.

"No Mephiles. This is hard for me too. I love you so much, but I can't leave Jules like this." Aleena tells him and Mephiles pulls her into a kiss.

"Please Aleena, come home with me." Mephiles pleads.

"Aleena." they heard Jules calls. Aleena runs to the door as Mephiles hides behind the screen. Aleena then opens the door to see Jules with Charlotte.

"Yes." Aleena said smiling.

"Charlotte is here to see you." Jules tells her, then walks off. Aleena lets Charlotte in and closes the door.

"I might have a plan." Charlotte said as Aleena walks to the window.

"What is it?" Aleena asks.

"You go and stay with Violet and Nathan, Rosemary and Amadeus will also be there for you. You stay there till you have the child, they said Mephiles can visit and stay if he can. They will keep you safe and once the baby is born, Mephiles take him or her back with him while Amadeus heals you." Charlotte explains.

"That is a plan." Mephiles said walking out.

"Will Jules buy it? I mean, what do I tell him?" Aleena asks.

"We can try, I'm sure you can think of something." Charlotte tells her. "I'll leave you to talk." Charlotte then said walking off and Aleena sighs as Mephiles walks next to her.

"Aleena." Mephiles whispers. Aleena turns to face him.

"I'm scared Mephiles." Aleena tells him. Mephiles sighs as he pulls her into a hug.

"I will be right by you, I promise." Mephiles said and Aleena smiles.

"You better go, if Jules or a knight see you, this plan will never work." Aleena tells him. Mephiles lets her go and pulls her into a kiss.

"I love you." Mephiles said.

"I love you too." Aleena said. Mephiles then disappeared in a purple mist. Aleena takes a deep breath and heads to the throne room to see Jules. She walks in to see Jules sitting on his throne with three knights and a hedgehog on his knees; he has emerald green fur, purple eyes and is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, black pants, brown boots and white gloves. Aleena knows him.

"Thomas Milles." Jules said. "You have been found guilty."

"Jules." Aleena said as she walks over and stands next to Thomas.

"Aleena." Jules said a bit irritate.

"What did he do?" Aleena asks.

"It doesn't matter." Jules tells her. Thomas then gets up, pulling out a dagger from his boot and grabs Aleena, placing the dagger blade to Aleena's throat. Aleena gasp, feeling the sharp blade.

"Tom." Aleena whispers.

"Let her go!" Jules tells him. Thomas smiles.

"Don't follow us or I'll slice her throat open." Thomas tells him as they started walking back. "Come on." Thomas then whispers into Aleena's ear.

"Aleena." Jules said worry.

"Jules." Aleena whispers. They walked out and Thomas puts the dagger down. The pair kept walking. "I know a way out." Aleena said softly.

"I was hoping you would say that." Thomas said smiling.

"Just, follow me." Aleena tells him and Thomas chuckles.

"Some things don't change." Thomas said. "You're still that trouble girl that is always getting what she wants." Thomas adds.

"Not all the time." Aleena whispers. "Keep up." Aleena tells him. They came to stairs and Aleena showed him the secrete way out. They then came to a metal gate and Aleena grabs the key that is hidden above the door frame.

"There is something you are not telling me, old friend." Thomas said as Aleena opens the gate.

"No, there isn't." Aleena whispers as they walk through. Aleena then locks the gate and puts the key on top of the door frame. They then headed off and the warning bells finally started ringing. They made it to the west side and ran through the forest. They ran and ran. After a while, they stop by a large tree. "Now what?" Aleena asks.

"I go." Thomas said, pulling out a necklace. It was a love heart gem on a thin string. It was her mother's. "I am sorry to be the one to tell you Aleena, but you parents are gone." Thomas tells her and Aleena looks at him shock.

"How?" Aleena asks with tears in her eyes.

"Our village was attacked by bandits." Thomas tells her as he puts the necklace on her. Aleena sighs.

"Thank you Tom." Aleena whispers. Thomas places his hand on Thomas's forehead. Aleena falls unconscious and Thomas catches her, lying her under the tree.

"Goodbye my friend." Thomas said. He then runs off, hearing someone. Then, Sir Andrew runs over with 4 other knights. Sir Andrew saw Aleena and puts his sword away as he rushes to Aleena.

"Aleena." Sir Andrew said whispers.

"Is she okay?" a knight asks.

"She's alive, I have to take her back." Sir Andrew said as he picks Aleena up bridal style "Keep going." Sir Andrew tells them. He then runs off and heads to Charlotte's study. He runs in and Charlotte looks at him shock.

"Lay her down." Charlotte tells him. Sir Andrew lies Aleena down and Charlotte sighs. "Get the king." Charlotte tells him. Sir Andrew runs off and Charlotte places her hand on Aleena's forehead and smiles. She then scans her for any injuries and sighs with relief when she found nothing. Then Jules rushes in and over to Aleena.

"Is she okay?" Jules asks worry.

"She is fine, just asleep. I found no injuries." Charlotte tells him. Jules sighs with relief.

"Good, very good." Jules said. "I would like to take her to our room." Jules tells Charlotte.

"Of course, there is no need to keep her here." Charlotte said. Jules picks Aleena up bridal style and took her to their room. He lies Aleena down and kiss her on the forehead, then leaves her alone. When Aleena woke, it was late in the afternoon. Aleena sits up and looks around confused. Then Sir Andrew walks in and Aleena smiles.

"Aleena." Sir Andrew said walking over to Aleena.

"Andrew." Aleena whispers as she stands up.

"Do you want me to take you to Jules?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Please." Aleena replies.

"This way." Sir Andrew said walking off and Aleena follows him. She follows Sir Andrew to the knights' room to see Jules standing at the head of the long table with a group of knights.

"Aleena." Jules said smiling as Aleena walks over to him. Jules pulls her into a hug. "I have been so worried." Jules tells her

"I'm fine Jules." Aleena whispers. Jules let her go and places his hand on her shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" Jules asks worry.

"No, Thomas would never hurt me." Aleena tells him.

"How do you know that?" Jules asks and Aleena sighs.

"He's an old friend." Aleena replies.

"He has magic." Jules tells her.

"I know, since we were little." Aleena admitted. "Magic has kept our village safe for years, when I was 14, Thomas saved my life." Aleena tells him, then sighs as she looks away, remembering what Thomas told her.

"What is it?" Jules asks worry.

"I need to go home." Aleena tells him as she looks at him. "Thomas said our village was attacked and my parents were killed. I have to go and see for myself." Aleena explains.

"Sir Andrew, get a group ready, we leave as soon as we can." Jules tells Sir Andrew.

"Yes my lord." Sir Andrew said, then walks out with the group of knights.

"I have to go Jules." Aleena tells him.

"I know, let's go and get ready." Jules said. Once they got ready, they headed off. Aleena rest her head on Jules' back. The rode for hours and through most of the night, but stop to take a break. Aleena was lying with Jules; Jules was on his back and Aleena is snuggled into his side.

"Thank you." Aleena whispers and Jules smiles as he wrap his arm around her.

"Anytime, my love." Jules said and Aleena closes her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Aleena wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She yawns as she looks up to see Jules standing over her with his hand out. Aleena smiles as she grabs it and Jules pulls her up.

"Morning." Jules whispers.

"Morning." Aleena said.

"We're having a quick breakfast before we head off." Jules tells her.

"Okay." Aleena said. After breakfast they headed off. Aleena was worried. What if her parents are really gone? They made it to the village and Aleena looks around shock. Everyone was repairing from the attack. Jules took Aleena to her home and Aleena slides off, running into the house. The main living area was destroyed and she saw a lot of dry blood. "No." Aleena whispers. "Sofia." Aleena then said running off, pushing past Jules. She found Sofia and Sofia looks at her shock.

"Aleena." Sofia said as she grabs her friend.

"Is it true, are they dead?" Aleena asks. Sofia sighs.

"Follow me." Sofia said. They came to what looks like a graveyard. They stop at a set of grave with 2 cross; had the word 'Ivy' on it and the other had 'Russell'. Aleena drops to her knees and breaks down in tears. "I'm sorry, by the time I got to them, it was too late." Sofia said. Aleena got her emotion under control and sighs. "How did you find out?" Sofia asks.

"Tom." Aleena whispers as Sofia helps her up.

"Come on." Sofia said and they started walking. "So, what do you want to do?" Sofia asks.

"I'll stay here, clean up and help. Then come with a story." Aleena tells her.

"A story, for what?" Sofia asks.

"I'm pregnant." Aleena whispers "Jules isn't the father." Aleena adds softly.

"Who is?" Sofia asks.

"Mephiles." Aleena replies.

"Look, I'll grab you a bucket of water and help you start cleaning." Sofia tells her.

"Thanks, but just the water, I have to do this alone." Aleena tells her. Sofia nods as she walks. Aleena made it back to her old home to see Jules by himself. "I'm staying here Jules." Aleena tells him.

"How long?" Jules asks.

"For as long as I need to." Aleena replies.

"I understand, I have the knights scanning the area to make sure this place it safe." Jules tells her.

"Thank you." Aleena said and Jules pulls her into a kiss. "I need to change." Aleena then said walking inside. With a sigh she walks to her room to see it was untouched and is the same way she left it. Aleena opens the chest and starts taking everything off, then getting change into her old dress that still fits her, surprising. Aleena then walks out as Sofia walks in with a bucket.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Sofia asks as Aleena walks over.

"I am." Aleena said, grabbing the bucket and Sofia walks off. Aleena then sighs as she kneels by a puddle of dry blood and starts cleaning. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Aleena." Jules said walking in and Aleena sighs as she kept working.

"You should go." Aleena whispers. Jules walks over and kneels behind her. Aleena stops as Jules wrap his arm around her and pulls her back. "I can't believe they're gone." Aleena said. She then breaks down in tears and turns around, giving Jules a hug.

"It's okay, I'm here." Jules said, kissing the top of Aleena's head.

"I miss them Jules, I mean sure my mother and I never got along much, but she was my mother." Aleena cries and Jules sighs. "I should have been here." Aleena said.

"There was nothing you could have done Aleena." Jules tells.

"I know." Aleena whispers as she lets Jules go.

"Sir Andrew and a few other knights are staying for a couple of weeks, just to make sure everyone is ok. I have to head back. I wish I could stay, but I can't." Jules explains.

"I understand Jules." Aleena whispers. "Go, I'll be fine. Sofia is here with me."

"I love you." Jules said.

"I love you too." Aleena said. Jules got up and walks off as Aleena went back to cleaning. She has a lot to do and little time to do it. She then heard someone walks in so she stops to see Sir Andrew.

"Aleena." Sir Andrew said.

"Yes Andrew." Aleena whispers.

"Can I help?" Sir Andrew asks.

"No, I'll be fine." Aleena replies.

"I am sorry for you lost." Sir Andrew then said and Aleena smiles.

"Thank you Andrew." Aleena said. "Jules told me you and a few other knights are staying."

"Yes, to make sure both you and this village are safe." Sir Andrew tells her. Aleena stops.

"This isn't the first time we have been attacked, but this is the worse." Aleena tells him. Sir Andrew sighs. "You better go and check on things." Aleena said.

"Of course." Sir Andrew said walking out. Aleena sighs as she went back to work. She spent the rest of the day cleaning and fixing her home. Once she was done, she empty the bucket as Maya runs over.

"Aleena." Maya said.

"Maya." Aleena whispers as she sits the bucket down. Maya gives her a hug and Aleena smiles.

"I'm sorry, we tried." Maya said as Cody and Sofia walks over.

"It's okay." Aleena whispers. Maya lets her go and walks back. Cody walks over and pulls Aleena into a hug.

"How are you holding up?" Cody asks.

"Okay, I guess." Aleena replies.

"If you need anything, just ask." Cody tells her.

"I will." Aleena said as Cody lets her go.

"How long are you staying?" Maya asks.

"A couple of months." Aleena replies. "Come in." she then said walking in with the trio behind her. Aleena closes the door and sighs. "I'm pregnant." Aleena whispers.

"Really, wow." Maya said.

"Jules isn't the father." Aleena adds softly.

"Who is?" Cody asks worry.

"Mephiles the Dark." Aleena replies. "I have been unfaithful to Jules and have been seeing Mephiles." Aleena admits.

"What's going on?" Cody asks.

"Jules change and he has hurt me over and over, one night, he… he um physically hurt me." Aleena explains.

"And you are still with him." Cody said with anger in his voice.

"Kinder." Aleena whispers.

"If he wasn't the king, I would kill him and so would have Aaron." Cody tells her.

"I know." Aleena whispers. "But he is the king."

"Aleena." Sofia said.

"I'm scared, I'm scared on how he would react if I left him. Plus, a small part of me loves him, loves the man I did fell for." Aleena explains. "I need time." Aleena tells them.

"Time isn't on your side Aleena." Cody tells her.

"I know." Aleena whispers.


	38. Chapter 38

**Two month later**

It has been two months since Aleena went home. Sir Andrew and the others stayed longer than Aleena wanted. She's lucky she isn't showing much or they would know about her pregnancy. Aleena was having breakfast, she found a letter in her parents' room that is address to her.

_Aleena, we got your letter. Come home. Your mother and I have been talking and if you need a break from Jules and life as a queen, then leave. Your mother always went to her parents when we had trouble. We love you. And as for you and Jules starting a family, we support you. You will be a great mother, we both know it. You are strong Aleena, wise, brave, caring, your mother and I are proud of you. Cody and the other miss you, things haven't been the same since you left us. Just remember Aleena, you can come home anytime. Lots of love, father._

Aleena smiles as she gets up and got ready for the day. She had a bit to do. Aleena walks out her house when Sofia runs over.

"Sir Andrew and the others found the bandits that attacked us, well some of them." Sofia tells her.

"Are they here?" Aleena asks.

"Yeah." Sofia replies. "This way." Sofia then said and they walk off. Aleena saw the five bandits on their knees; a hedgehog, fox, wolf, swallow and human.

"Your majesty." Sir Andrew said.

"Are these truly the men that attacked my village?" Aleena asks.

"Everyone has said these five were part of the attack." Sir Andrew replies.

"Kill them." Aleena said with anger in her voice. These monster killed her parents, her friends; she wants revenge.

"Wait!" the fox shouts and Aleena sighs.

"Speak." Aleena tells him.

"I have a sister, please, she needs me." the fox pleads.

"Where is she?" Aleena asks a little worry, the fox looked around his teens.

"In a cave, nearby." the fox replies.

"We have Sir Mason and Sir Leo looking now." Sir Andrew tells her.

"What's your name?" Aleena asks

"Kyle, please, she's sick. They said if I help get food and money, they'll help me get the meds she needs." Kyle explains.

"Bring Kyle to me, kill the rest." Aleena tells Sir Andrew who nods. The four bandits were taken away while another knight drags Kyle over.

"Thank you." Kyle said as the pair started walking.

"If they don't find your sister, you will be joining them." Aleena tells him and Kyle sighs. "What's your sister's name?" Aleena then asks.

"Caley." Kyle replies. Aleena then stops as she heard Sir Andrew call. Aleena turns around as Sir Andrew walks over with a purple fox cub in his arm. Aleena walks closer and sighs.

"Pass her here." Aleena said and Sir Andrew hands Caley over.

"I wasn't lying." Kyle said.

"Come with me." Aleena said as she starts walking and Kyle follows her. They walk into Jack's hut to see Jack with Maya and Sofia.

"Aleena." Jack greets.

"Jack, I need your help." Aleena said walking over and Jack saw Caley. "She's very ill." Aleena said.

"Pass her here." Jack said and Aleena hands Caley over.

"Please, save her." Kyle pleads.

"Don't worry son, I will." Jack said walking off.

"Come on Kyle, your sister is safe." Aleena tells him walking out and Kyle follows her. The pair stop and Aleena turns to face him. "Okay, here's the deal Kyle. I can offer you and your sister a new life here. You both will be look after here. You can think of it as a new start." Aleena tells him.

"You would do that." Kyle said surprise.

"Yes, I am leaving today to stay with my friends. I can move all mine and my parents' belongings from my home and give it to you." Aleena explains. "I'll get my friend, Cody, he will help you find work around here." Aleena adds.

"I… I can't thank you enough." Kyle said with tears in his eyes.

"How old are you Kyle?" Aleena asks.

"17." Kyle replies.

"You're as young as Maya." Aleena said. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Kyle replies. "Four years ago, it was just me and my baby sister. I had to look after her."

"Well now here, you can have a new start." Aleena tells him.

"Thank you your majesty." Kyle said.

"Aleena." Aleena tells him. Then Cody walks over and Aleena smiles. "Cody, I need a favour." Aleena said.

"What is it?" Cody asks.

"I need you to help and look after Kyle." Aleena replies.

"Of course." Cody replies. "Follow me Kyle, I'll show you around."

"Thanks." Kyle said as the pair walks off and Sofia walks over.

"Can you have my stuff?" Aleena asks.

"Of course, we better grab it." Sofia said and the pair head off. Aleena empties her house, it was time to let go. She packs her bag, grabbing her letter and stuff from the chest. She needs to tell Sir Andrew where she will be for the next five months. Once done, she heads off to find Sir Andrew. She found him getting ready to go with the other knights.

"Your majesty." Sir Andrew greets.

"Tell Jules in five months he came pick me up from my friend's place. The same place where you thought we were trying to take down the king." Aleena tells him.

"Why five months?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I haven't seen my friends in so long Andrew, I need to be with them." Aleena explains.

"Of course." Sir Andrew said.

"Look after Jules for me and make sure he doesn't do anything silly." Aleena said.

"Do you want a lift to your friends' place?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I would, if you don't mind." Aleena replies.

"Of course not." Sir Andrew said.

"I'll be right back." Aleena said running off. She said her goodbyes. Once she was done, she ran back to see Sir Andrew alone. She gets on behind him and they head off. "Thanks again." Aleena said.

"It's a long walk and it's late." Sir Andrew said. "Jules made me promise to look after while I am here." Sir Andrew said and Aleena smiles. Once at the place, she was greeted by Rosemary.

"Aleena." Rosemary said.

"Thank you Andrew." Aleena said, sliding down.

"Take care Aleena and I'll see you in five months." Sir Andrew said, the rides off.

"Come on, everyone is here." Rosemary said and they walk inside. Aleena smiles, seeing Mephiles.

"Mephiles." Aleena whispers as she walks up to him and Mephiles pulls her into a hug.

"I heard about your parents, I am so sorry." Mephiles said.

"It's okay." Aleena said as she lets Mephiles go.

"How are you feeling?" Violet asks.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies as she turns around. "The knights stayed longer than I thought." Aleena adds

"Well you are here now." Mephiles said.

"What did you tell Jules?" Nathan asks.

"He doesn't know I'm here yet. I told Sir Andrew to tell him I just need time with you." Aleena explains.

"Think it will work." Mephiles said.

"I hope." Aleena said shaking her head.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules is following a lead on a witch in hope he can get help. He found the old cave and sighs as he got off and walks in. He then saw an lady waiting by a stone pillar.

"King Jules, welcome." the witch said. "Before you say anything, I know why you are here."

"Can you help me?" Jules asks as he walks up to her. The witch pulls out a small glass bottle.

"This is what you need for you and Aleena to have a child, but it will cost you." the witch tells him.

"How much?" Jules asks.

"Money means nothing to me." the witch replies.

"I can offer protection." Jules said.

"Protection, you will change you view on magic Jules and stop killing the innocent." the witch said

"Okay." Jules said and the witch hands the bottle over.

"Only one drop in both yours and Aleena's drink. The rest you know." the witch said and Jules heads out. He puts the bottle away and heads on home. Once home, he hides the bottle in his room when Sir Andrew walks in."

"Andrew, you're back." Jules said.

"Yeah, long trip." Sir Andrew said.

"And Aleena?" Jules asks.

"She wanted to spend time with her friend. I guess after all you have put her through, she needs more time alone." Sir Andrew explains.

"I understand." Jules said.

"Are you okay?" Sir Andrew asks

"Went for a ride, to clear my head." Jules replies.

"Well if you need to talk to someone, I'm here." Sir Andrew tells him.

"I know Andrew." Jules said. "Take it easy."

"I will." Sir Andrew said walking off and Jules sighs, he hopes this works. This is his last chance for a family.


	39. Chapter 39

**Five months later**

Aleena wakes up with an arm around her. She smiles as she look back to Mephiles. He has been here as much as he could. It has been nice. Aleena then looks at her belly, she's due. She thinks she having a boy. Aleena moans as she sits up and stands up. She walks out of the room to see Rosemary, Amadeus, Violet, Nathan, Kai and Cullum.

"Morning." Violet greets.

"Morning." Aleena whispers.

"How did you sleep?" Rosemary asks.

"Well." Aleena replies.

"This is so exciting." Rosemary said and Aleena smiles.

"I'm a little scared." Aleena admits.

"We know." Amadeus said. Aleena then stands up as Mephiles walks over. Mephiles pulls her into a kiss.

"I have to head back and check on things." Mephiles said.

"Go." Aleena tells him and Mephiles disappears in a purple mist.

"He's sweet, for someone who has dark magic." Violet said.

"He's a good man." Aleena said sitting down.

"Here." Nathan said, handing Aleena her breakfast.

"Thanks." Aleena said. Aleena then moans as she felt the baby kick.

"Are you okay?" Violet asks worry as she gets up and kneels in front of Aleena.

"Yeah, the baby kick." Aleena replies as Violet sits next to her. After breakfast, Aleena walks outside and passes. I helps her with her cramps. Violet and Rosemary then walks out so Aleena stops.

"How are you?" Rosemary asks.

"What if I don't give birth today?" Aleena asks.

"No matter what, you will have your child before Jules comes." Violet tells her.

"I'm just scared Jules will find out." Aleena tells them. "Who knows how he would react." Aleena adds and Rosemary sighs.

"We know Aleena and we will take care of you." Violet tells her. "And your child."

"I know you will." Aleena whispers. "And Charlotte has been a great help."

"Charlotte is a great friend." Rosemary said.

"She's scared that Wave has magic. I told her about what Amadeus has plan, with the training and told her he would take Wave in." Aleena tells them.

"We will." Rosemary said and Aleena smiles as she places her hand on her belly.

"And maybe little one here. He could just like his father." Aleena said.

"He could." Violet said as Mephiles walks over. Aleena had her back to him. Mephiles wraps his arms around Aleena who looks back and smiles.

"You're back." Aleena whispers as Violet and Rosemary walks off.

"I am." Mephiles said.

"Is everything okay?" Aleena asks.

"Everything is fine." Mephiles said as Aleena turns around. Mephiles then places his hands on Aleena's belly.

"Today is the day." Aleena said.

"I have everything ready for him." Mephiles said.

"He's going to be just like his father." Aleena whispers.

"I don't think so." Mephiles said.

"I do, I can feel it." Aleena said as she places her hands on Mephiles' hands.

"He'll be a lot like you." Mephiles said. "Your gold heart."

"I hope." Aleena said.

"Don't worry, he will." Mephiles said.

"Love you Mephiles." Aleena said.

"Love you too." Mephiles said, then kiss Aleena. Aleena smiles.

"What do we name him?" Aleena then asks.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Mephiles replies and Aleena nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Jules was working and getting ready to pick up Aleena later. He miss her. While she is gone, it feels like a part of him is missing. Jules was making sure dinner tonight was ready. He has a bottle of wine and hopes Aleena doesn't kill him. Then Sir Andrew walks in and Jules smiles.

"How is everything?" Jules asks as the pair walks out.

"Great." Sir Andrew replies. "Our horses are ready to pick up Aleena, I told reminded people about dinner and how tonight has to be perfect." Sir Andrew explains.

"Thanks." Jules said.

"You've been like a brother to me Jules, I'll do anything to help you." Sir Andrew tells him and Jules smiles.

"After all we have been through." Jules said.

"We better get ready to go." Sir Andrew said.

"I have one more thing to do." Jules said walking off. He wanted to see Charlotte before he left check on her. He walks in and Charlotte smiles.

"My lord." Charlotte said bowing.

"How are you Charlotte?" Jules asks.

"I'm fine." Charlotte replies. "I heard you were collecting Aleena today."

"Yeah." Jules said.

"Be careful and have a safe trip." Charlotte tells him and Jules nods as he heads off. He walks out to see Sir Andrew waiting.

"Ready?" Sir Andrew asks.

"Yeah, let's go." Jules said as he got on and heads off. "We'll take it slow." Jules tells Sir Andrew who nods. There was no rush.


	40. Chapter 40

Mephiles and Aleena are sitting under a tree. Mephiles as his arm around Aleena who smiles. They haven't come with a name yet. Aleena said there really no rush.

"They baby should be here soon." Aleena whispers.

"I know." Mephiles whispers. Then they saw Violet walk out.

"Are you coming in?" Violet asks.

"Maybe." Aleena replies.

"Come on." Violet tells them.

"Okay." Aleena said as Mephiles go up and helps her up.

"Easy." Mephiles tells her and Aleena places her hand on her belly.

"We're okay." Aleena whispers.

"Come on." Mephiles said and they started walking. Aleena then stops and gasp as her water broke.

"Guys, the baby's coming!" Violet shouts as she runs in.

"Can you walk?" Mephiles asks.

"Yeah, I still have time." Aleena replies as she walks up to Mephiles. The pair walks inside to see the others getting everything ready. Aleena gasp in pain. Rosemary then walks over.

"Come on, let's get you to lie down." Rosemary tells her. Aleena gasp in pain. Mephiles grabs her hand and Aleena shacks her head.

"I can do it." Aleena tells him. They walk over to the bed and Aleena shouts in pain. "They're getting closer." Aleena said. Mephiles then sits down and Aleena sits down in front of Mephiles and lean against him. Aleena then cries out in pain.

"They're getting closer." Violet said walking over.

"Okay, lift your legs." Rosemary tells her. Aleena moves her legs up and Violet puts a towel down. Nathan then walks over with a knife and hands it to Violet.

"Thank you." Violet said and Nathan walks off. "Okay Aleena, I need you to spread your legs." Violet tells her. Aleena cries out in pain. Aleena then opens her legs and looks up at Mephiles.

"I'm here." Mephiles said. Aleena then cries out in pain.

"Okay Aleena, you need to start pushing." Violet tells her. Aleena screams out in pain. "That's it, keep going." Violet said. Then a baby's cry was heard. Aleena pants as she looks over and Violet smiles.

"It's a boy." Violet said.

"A boy, we were right." Aleena whispers as she looks at Mephiles. Then Aleena saw Violet walks over and hands the baby over. Aleena and Mephiles looks at the baby. He was like Mephiles with red and had red eyes. "Shh." Aleena whispers as she clams the baby down. "He's perfect." Aleena said.

"He is." Mephiles said as Amadeus walks over. He then heals Aleena who smiles.

"Thank you Amadeus." Aleena said.

"Congratulation." Amadeus said as Nathan walks in.

"What are you going to call him?" Rosemary asks.

"I don't know." Aleena replies as she looks at Mephiles.

"Can we name him Shadow, after my father?" Mephiles asks and Aleena looks at the baby.

"Shadow, I like it." Aleena said. "Shadow it is."

"Aleena, you know Jules is going to be here soon." Nathan tells her. Aleena sighs.

"No, I want to be with my baby." Aleena said. "He needs me."

"I'm sorry Aleena." Violet said. Mephiles sighs as he go up and Aleena hands Shadow over.

"Take care of him." Aleena said.

"I will, I promise." Mephiles said and they disappeared in a purple mist. Aleena sighs as she got up and dress, ready to head back. Aleena sighs as she place her hand on her belly.

"Aleena, I need to talk to you." Nathan said.

"What is it?" Aleena asks as Nathan and Amadeus walks over.

"Amadeus, Mephiles and I have been talking about a plan on you leaving Jules." Nathan starts to explain.

"I can't leave him." Aleena whispers.

"You can, if we fake your death." Amadeus tells her and Aleena looks at him shock.

"You can do that." Aleena said.

"We can." Nathan said and Aleena sighs.

"Then Jules would be alone." Aleena whispers.

"We can't help him Aleena." Violet tells her.

"This is our only chance for you be with Mephiles and Shadow." Rosemary adds and Aleena nods. They then heard horses and Aleena sighs as she smiles. She walks out to see Jules with Sir Andrew.

"Jules." Aleena said running over and gives Jules a hug.

"Oh Aleena, I have missed you so much." Jules said.

"And I have missed you." Aleena said as Rosemary walks over with her bag. Aleena lets Jules go and grabs her bag.

"Let's go." Jules said and Aleena nods. Jules helps her up and gets on in front of her.

"Bye." Aleena said and they head off. Aleena wraps her arms around Jules.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies. "I missed you."

"Let's go home." Jules said. Once home, it was dark. Jules guides Aleena to their room. Then Kevin and Ella walks in with their dinner. Aleena sat down and Jules got their wine. He then grabs the bottle from the witch and puts four drops in, then puts it away. He gives the rest of the bottle to Kevin who walks off with. He then gives Aleena a glass and Aleena looks up.

"Wine." Aleena said.

"One glass, for us, for you coming home. Kevin and Ella has the rest." Jules explains as he sits down.

"Okay, you get away with it, this time." Aleena tells him.

"I love you Aleena said. After dinner, Jules took the plates and cups out, leaving Aleena alone. When he walks back in he saw Aleena is getting ready for bed when Jules walks in. Aleena turns around to face him and sighs.

"Getting ready for bed." Jules said.

"I am." Aleena replies.

"Can I get you anything?" Jules asks, walking up to Aleena.

"No, I'm fine." Aleena replies.

"I love you Aleena." Jules said and Aleena smiles.

"I love you too Jules." Aleena whispers.

"I am also sorry for the way I have treated you and spoken to you. While you were gone, I have had time to think about all the wrong I have done by you. I want to make it up to you." Jules tells her.

"You don't have to do anything Jules, we just need to work things out. We have had different upbringings, so we are going to have different point of view on things. Magic is one of them. I have seen the good it can do." Aleena explains.

"I just don't want to lose you." Jules tells her.

"And you won't." Aleena whispers. Aleena smiles as she takes Jules cape off and Jules smiles as he takes her nightgown off. Aleena went red. Jules guides her to the bed. Aleena smiles as she looks at Jules who was hovering over her. Aleena then gasp as Jules' body shifted onto hers and she wraps her arms around him. She knows she will regret this, but needs the moment to be perfect, for Jules.


	41. Chapter 41

Aleena wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She sighs as she rolls over and snuggles into Jules. Jules smiles at her, hoping the potion works.

"Morning." Jules whispers and Aleena smiles as she closes her eyes.

"Morning." Aleena whispers back. "I better get dress." Aleena said getting up and Jules smiles at her. Aleena grabs her dress and looks back at Jules. "What are you smiling at?" Aleena asks.

"Nothing." Jules replies and Aleena gets dress. Jules gets up and helps her. Jules then starts kissing her neck.

"Jules." Aleena whispers.

"I love you Aleena, with all my heart." Jules said.

"I love you too." Aleena said as she turns around. "I better go, I'm hungry." Aleena said, then walks off. After a while, Aleena stops and moans in pain. Something was wrong. With a sigh she kept going, it had to be nothing. Aleena walks into the dining hall and sits down as a servant sits a plat down. "Thanks." Aleena whispers. Aleena then starts eating as Jules walks in who stops and kiss Aleena on the cheek. Aleena smiles as Jules sat down. After breakfast she heads off to see Charlotte. She walks in to see Charlotte with Sir Hunter and Wave.

"I have to go, see you tonight." Sir Hunter said kissing Charlotte and walks off.

"You're home." Charlotte said smiling.

"I am." Aleena said.

"And what did you have?" Charlotte asks softly.

"A boy, his name is Shadow." Aleena replies.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asks worry. "You look pale." Charlotte adds.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies. "I might take a nap later."

"Just, if you feel worse, come to me." Charlotte tells her.

"I will Charlotte." Aleena said. "There also something I need to tell you."

"What?" Charlotte asks softly.

"I'm leaving Jules soon, I'm going to fake my death." Aleena explains.

"Oh." Charlotte said. "You have to be careful, I know what spell Amadeus will use and it is dangerous. Anything could go wrong and you would really die or it won't work at all." Charlotte explains.

"Thanks." Aleena said.

"Sorry Aleena, you needed to know." Charlotte tells her.

"We don't have a day yet." Aleena said.

"I want to keep you close then, keep an eye on your health." Charlotte tells her.

"Of course." Aleena whispers. Then Wave runs over and Aleena picks her up. Wave giggles.

"Hi." Wave whispers.

"Hello Wave and how are you?" Aleena asks.

"Good." Wave replies.

"And have you been a good girl?" Aleena asks.

"I have." Wave said.

"She really has." Charlotte said.

"I talked to Rosemary about Wave and the training, she is welcome there." Aleena tells Charlotte who smiles.

"Thank you." Charlotte said.

"Anytime." Aleena said as she sits Wave down. "I better go, talk to you later." Aleena then said walking off. She heads off to find Jules, but stops by a window and places her hand on her belly and moans. There it was again. Aleena sighs, what if something was really wrong? She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Jules.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks worry.

"I think so, I don't know." Aleena replies. "Charlotte said if I feel worse I should check back."

"And do you feel worse?" Jules asks.

"No." Aleena replies. "Maybe it's the wine."

"Maybe." Jules said as the pair start walking.

"Sorry to worry you Jules." Aleena said.

"I worry because I love you." Jules tells her.

"I love you too Jules." Aleena said.

"Come on, we'll take it easy today." Jules tells her.

"Good idea." Aleena said smiling. "It's nothing, I know it's nothing."

"I want to stay with you to make sure." Jules tells her and Aleena smiles.

"Thanks Jules." Aleena whispers and Jules smiles.


	42. Chapter 42

As the month went by and Aleena was working with the others on when she is going to fake her death. A part of her doesn't to want to do it because she doesn't want to leave Jules, she didn't want to leave him alone. Sure, he has been cruel to her, but she feels like she can't do that to him. He can be a great man. At the moment Aleena was feeling sick and she knows why, but hopes she is wrong. Aleena walks into Charlotte's workshop and Charlotte looks at her worried. Charlotte sits Wave down and walks up to Aleena.

"I think I'm pregnant." Aleena tells Charlotte as she takes her bracelet off.

"To who?" Charlotte asks.

"Jules." Aleena replies. Charlotte places her hand on Aleena's belly. A light blue light appeared and Charlotte looks at Aleena shock as it disappeared. "What is it?" Aleena asks scared.

"You are pregnant." Charlotte replies. "I sense four heartbeats." Charlotte adds and Aleena looks at her shock. Four?

"Four, how is that possible?" Aleena asks.

"I don't know, I really don't." Charlotte replies

"No, no, no, no. I can't be pregnant. I can't be and to Jules." Aleena said as she starts to panic. "I'm meant to be leaving him, faking my death." Aleena adds.

"Aleena." Charlotte said worry.

"How can I be pregnant? Jules and I have tried and we failed. How am I pregnant now?" Aleena asks and Charlotte sighs.

"I don't have the answer." Charlotte tells her. "I can stop the pregnancy." Charlotte offers and Aleena sighs as she place her hands on her belly.

"No, they're my babies. I can't kill them." Aleena whispers. "I'll wait till lunch, then tell Jules. I just have tell Mephiles the bad news." Aleena tells her.

"He isn't going to like this." Charlotte whispers.

"No, but he has to get over it. If I want to fake my death, I want these kids with Jules. I know he will be a great father and he won't be alone." Aleena tells Charlotte who nods. "I know you and Wave will watch over them." Aleena adds.

"You know we will." Charlotte said and Aleena smiles.

"Thank you." Aleena said walking out and runs into Sir Andrew. Sir Andrew smiles, then looks at her worry, seeing something is wrong.

"What is it?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I need to see Jules." Aleena replies.

"He's busy." Sir Andrew said. "What is it?" Sir Andrew asks worried.

"I'm pregnant." Aleena replies and Sir Andrew looks at her shock.

"Wow." Sir Andrew said.

"Andrew I need you to promise me something." Aleena tells him. "Promise me, not matter what happens to me or Jules, you will protect my babies." Aleena tells him.

"I promise, I will." Sir Andrew said and Aleena smiles.

"When Jules has a moment, tell him I want to see him. Let him know everything is okay and not to rush. I can wait." Aleena said. "I'll be in the room." Aleena adds

"Of course." Sir Andrew said walking off and Aleena heads to her room. She walks in and sighs. Mephiles was meant to be here soon. Aleena is passing in her room, she hopes Mephiles hurries up. Then a purple mist appeared and Aleena stops. When is disappeared she saw Mephiles. Mephiles then saw something wrong.

"What is it?" Mephiles asks.

"I'm sorry Mephiles." Aleena starts and Mephiles sighs.

"You're not coming." Mephiles said.

"I'm pregnant, Jules is the father." Aleena tells him and Mephiles looks at her shock. "I don't know how. I mean, Jules and I have tried to start a family, but failed." Aleena explains.

"Does Jules know?" Mephiles asks.

"No, I tell him soon." Aleena replies. "And I'm not having one, but four kids." Aleena then tells him and Mephiles shakes his head.

"We can still leave." Mephiles tells her.

"No, these kids will stay here with Jules. At least I know he won't be alone." Aleena tells Mephiles who nods. "I love you." Aleena whispers.

"I love you too." Mephiles said.

"You need to go." Aleena tells him. Mephiles nods and Aleena closes her eyes. When she opens them, Mephiles was gone. Jules then walks in and Aleena takes a deep breath.

"You wanted to see me." Jules said, walking up to her.

"I have good news. You know how I have been sick for the last month." Aleena starts to explain.

"Yeah." Jules said.

"I'm pregnant." Aleena said smiling and Jules smiles.

"That's amazing news Aleena." Jules said, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, it is." Aleena said.

"We have tried for over a year and now, we have a chance to have a family." Jules said.

"Everything is finally going our way." Aleena whispers. "I have more news."

"What?" Jules asks, letting her go.

"We have four babies on their way." Aleena tells him.

"Four." Jules said shock and Aleena nods. "Wow." Jules whispers.

"I know." Aleena said.

"We're ready for this." Jules said.

"We are." Aleena said, giving Jules a hug. "Everything is perfect." Aleena whispers.

"Who else knows?" Jules asks and Aleena lets him go.

"Just Charlotte and Andrew, I made him promise me he will protect our babies." Aleena explains.

"Of course he will." Jules said.

"I wanted him to promise me." Aleena said. "I don't want to let too many people know yet." Aleena tells him.

"Of course." Jules said.

"Thanks." Aleena whispers. "In time we can tell people."

"I understand." Jules said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aleena whispers as she places her hands on her belly. Jules pulls her into a kiss and Aleena smiles. If this plan work, she can leave Jules knowing he won't be alone. Jules then rest his forehead on Aleena's and Aleena giggles. Jules couldn't stop smiling, it worked and now, he has four kids on the way.

"This is amazing." Jules whispers.

"It is, but we have work to do. With four babies coming into our lives, we have to make sure everything is ready." Aleena explains and Jules nods. They do have a lot of work to do.


	43. Chapter 43

**Four months later**

As the months went on, Aleena started to show. Word went out faster than Aleena's likings. Jules and her of course conformed it. People have sent their congratulations, even the other royal families, and they have gotten some gifts. She told Mephiles not to come and see her, Andrew and Jules have been keeping a close eye on her. It is way too dangerous. Aleena sighs as she looks around the room she is in. They have a room set up and has four wooden cribs. Aleena sighs as she places her hand on her belly. She has no idea how she is having four babies, Charlotte said magic could have involved. It wouldn't cross Aleena's mind. Jules wanted a family badly. She now wears a white cotton dress that was made for her. She is only four months along, but it looks like she's about to give birth. She believe it's because she's having quadruplets. Aleena sighs as she heads off to find Jules. She then place her hand on her belly and sighs. She walks into the throne room to see Jules with some knights.

"Aleena." Jules said smiling as he got up and walks up to her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were busy." Aleena said.

"It's okay." Jules assures her. Jules then drops down to one knee and kiss Aleena's belly. Aleena smiles. She knows Jules will be a great father. They then felt a kick. Jules smiles.

"It's worse when all four kick at the same time." Aleena whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Jules asks, standing up.

"I'm fine." Aleena replies. "A little tired."

"Go and rest then." Jules tells her.

"If I rest now, I might not get anything sleep tonight." Aleena tells him.

"Just, take it easy." Jules pleads and Aleena smiles.

"I will Jules." Aleena whispers. "Look, you seem busy, I'll talk to you later."

"Take it easy." Jules tells her and Aleena nods as she walks off. She heads to their room and sighs. A nap couldn't hurt. It was midday. Aleena then saw a purple mist and sighs as she saw Mephiles.

"I told you not to come here." Aleena said.

"I had to see you." Mephiles tells her.

"And if Jules find out." Aleena said and Mephiles sighs. "Andrew and Jules never leave me alone long, sometimes I have other knights by me." Aleena explains.

"I needed to see you." Mephiles tells her. "I love you."

"I love you too and once I have the babies, we can be together, but I told you not to visit." Aleena explains.

"I know Aleena." Mephiles said and Aleena sighs.

"Mephiles, please." Aleena whispers. Mephiles nods as he walks up to Aleena and kiss her. He then walks back and disappears in a purple mist. Aleena sighs as she walks to the window. Then she heard the doors open and close so she looks back to see Sir Andrew.

"I heard everything." Sir Andrew said walking over and Aleena looks at him shock. "I was right, you are going to break his heart." Sir Andrew adds.

"You don't understand." Aleena tells him.

"What is there to understand?" Sir Andrew asks. "Jules is a good man." Sir Andrew adds.

"You are not the one married to him. I am." Aleena explains as she walks up to him. "He yelled at me yesterday, did he tell you that?" Aleena said and Sir Andrew sighs.

"No." Sir Andrew said.

"Of course not. He even raised his hand to me, I wrapped my arms around my belly and he remembered I was carrying his children. He hurts me Andrew, I need out." Aleena explains. "The babies will stay though." Aleena tells him.

"The promise." Sir Andrew said.

"I'm going to fake my death." Aleena whispers.

"And go to Mephiles." Sir Andrew adds, then looks at Aleena shock. "Wait, that seven months away." Sir Andrew then said.

"I was pregnant, to Mephiles, and had a boy." Aleena explains. "Andrew, when I first met Jules I truly loved him, but since Mephiles and the way Jules treats me, I'm losing the love." Aleena explains and Sir Andrew sighs. As much as he was Jules friend, he has seen the pain he puts Aleena through. She doesn't need or deserve this.

"I understand." Sir Andrew whispers. Aleena grabs Sir Andrew hands and places them on her belly.

"Andrew, I need you to swear to me, right now, that you will always be by my children and if I have any girls, protect them for those men who will harm them. Royal or not. Train my sons. Stay by them at nights when they are scared. Promise me they won't be alone. I need you to do this. And more importantly, promise me no harm will come to my children." Aleena pleads with tears in her eyes.

"I promise." Sir Andrew said. "You're tired, come on." Sir Andrew then said.

"I can't." Aleena whispers.

"I talked to Charlotte, she said you can." Sir Andrew tells her.

"Okay." Aleena whispers as they walk to the bed. "Promise me you won't tell Jules." Aleena then said.

"I promise." Sir Andrew said as Aleena lies down.

"And you'll be a great uncle." Aleena said softly as Jules walks in.

"I promise Aleena, I will look after them." Sir Andrew tells her.

"And my daughters." Aleena said and Sir Andrew smiles, knowing why Aleena is doing this.

"No man will harm them, royal or not." Sir Andrew said.

"My sons." Aleena said.

"I will train them." Sir Andrew said. "And no harm will come to any of them and they will never be alone. I promise." Sir Andrew tells her and Aleena smiles.

"Thank you." Aleena whispers and Jules smiles. Sir Andrew saw him and sighs as he walks over. The pair then walks out.

"What was that all about?" Jules asks.

"She's scared." Sir Andrew replies. "I think she's scared of dying during or after birth. I mean, you saw how much it took a toll on Charlotte after having Wave and Aleena is having three more." Sir Andrew explains.

"Good point." Jules said.

"She wanted to make sure I will be by the children, protect them." Sir Andrew tells Jules who smiles.

"Thanks Andrew, you're a good friend." Jules said walking off and Sir Andrew sighs as he stayed by the door for Aleena. He wanted to be here, for her. After all, she needed him.


	44. Chapter 44

**Five months later**

The next five months went pass quickly. Aleena told Charlotte that Sir Andrew knows the truth and Sir Andrew has agreed to help fake Aleena's death. Aleena cannot thank Sir Andrew enough for standing by her. She wished she got to know him more. He was a true friend. The trio think Jules knows something is up and haven't talked much about the plan in the last month. Aleena is with Sir Andrew, standing in the baby room. The have a bed put in and Aleena plans to give birth here.

"Thank you Andrew." Aleena said.

"Jules is my best friend, but he has been acting different around you. He isn't the same." Sir Andrew explains.

"He isn't the man I fell in love with." Aleena admits. "But he will make a great father, I know that much."

"He will." Sir Andrew said.

"And you will be a great protector, a great uncle." Aleena said.

"I promise." Sir Andrew whispers.

"I can't believe this is happening." Aleena said. "Remember, Jules can't find out about the plan and he can't know you know. If he does, who know what will happen to you and I need you by my babies" Aleena tells Sir Andrew.

"I know." Sir Andrew said. Aleena groans in pain and Sir Andrew grabs her hand. "What is it?" Sir Andrew asks.

"I don't know." Aleena replies.

"Do you want me get Charlotte?" Sir Andrew asks.

"No, don't leave me." Aleena pleads as Sir Cameron walks in.

"Cameron." Sir Andrew said.

"The king sent me to check on you." Sir Cameron said and Aleena gasps as her water broke.

"The babies are coming." Aleena whispers.

"Get Charlotte and Jules." Sir Andrew tells Sir Cameron who runs over. Aleena cries out in pain.

"It hurts!" Aleena cries, it hurt more than it did when she had Shadow.

"Come on." Sir Andrew said as he guides Aleena to the bed. Aleena lies down and screams. Then Jules, Charlotte, Sir Hunter, Kevin, Ella and Sir Cameron rush in. Jules ran to Aleena's side.

"Jules." Aleena pants and cries out in pain.

"I'm right here." Jules said as he takes Aleena's hand.

"Aleena." Charlotte said. Aleena nods as she lifts her legs. "The first one is coming." Charlotte said.

"So quick." Aleena pants.

"I need you to push Aleena." Charlotte tells Aleena. Aleena screams out in pain. "That's it, another one." Charlotte said. Then a baby's cry was heard. Aleena looks over to see the blue baby. "A boy." Charlotte said, handing him to Sir Hunter.

"A boy." Aleena pants as she looks at Jules who kiss her. "Ella, water." Aleena whispers.

"Come on Kevin." Ella said and the pair runs off.

"Cameron, make sure everything is okay and tell the others what is going on." Jules said and Sir Cameron runs off. Aleena cries out in pain.

"Okay, the second one is coming." Charlotte said

"Girl or boy?" Sir Andrew asks and Aleena chuckles.

"Girl, I know she's going to be a girl." Aleena said.

"Well find out soon." Charlotte said. "Okay Aleena, like last time." Charlotte tells her and Aleena cries out in pain. "Again." Charlotte said. Then another baby's cry was heard. Aleena then saw the blue baby and smiles. "A girl." Charlotte said, handing her to Sir Hunter who walks over.

"A girl, I knew it." Aleena said and Jules smiles. Aleena cries out in pain and looks at Charlotte.

"This one doesn't want to wait." Charlotte said smiling. Aleena cries out in pain and Charlotte smiles. "Keep pushing." Charlotte tells her and a baby's cry was hear. Aleena saw the pink baby and smiles. "Another girl." Charlotte said and Aleena chuckles.

"You're doing great." Jules said, kissing Aleena on the forehead.

"One more." Aleena whispers, she wanted this to be over. Ella walks in with a water and sat it down on a table, then heads out. Aleena smiles at Jules.

"I think the last one is a boy." Jules said.

"Do you?" Aleena asks softly.

"We have two girls, why not two boys." Jules said.

"That would be very luck." Aleena whispers. "I hope he's a boy now." Aleena adds softly. She then cries out in pain. Charlotte looks at Aleena.

"Last time Aleena, you can do this." Charlotte tells. "Now, push." Charlotte said and Aleena screams, and screams. "Almost there." Charlotte said. Then the baby cry was heard. Aleena sat up and saw the green hedgehog.

"A beautiful boy." Charlotte said walking off.

"Andrew, I need your help." Sir Hunter said.

"Go." Jules said and Sir Andrew heads off.

"Two girls and two boys." Aleena whispers.

"I'll get you that water." Jules said walking off and Aleena smiles. Soon she can leave this life and live with Mephiles and Shadow. Aleena moans as she looks at Jules who walks over with a metal cup. Jules then sits down and smiles.

"Jules." Aleena whispers smiling.

"Are you okay?" Jules asks worried.

"I feel so weak, but I will be just fine." Aleena replies.

"Well here, dink my dear." Jules said. Aleena smiles as she grabs the cup and drinks the water. She then places her hand on her chest as she drops the cup.

"Poison." Aleena whispers.

"Remember, I will always love you Aleena." Jules tells her. "Which is why I won't let you go and live with Mephiles." Jules adds. Aleena looks at him shock, how did he know? Aleena then looks at Charlotte who has tears in her eyes. Aleena knows she was forced into agreeing to this.

"Why Jules?" Aleena asks softly, she felt weak.

"Because I can't let you take my children." Jules tells her. Aleena starts coughing.

"Please, please." Aleena pleads with fear in her eyes, she didn't want to die. "Jules, please. I don't want to die." Aleena cires.

"It is too late, my love." Jules said as he pulls Aleena into a hug who has tears in her eyes. Aleena goes limp as a rag doll and life left her eyes. Jules kiss the top of her head, then lies her down and pulls the sheet over her. He then gets up and walks up to Charlotte who wipes her eyes.

"My lord." Charlotte whispers.

"You remember the plan?" Jules asks. "No one and I mean no one can find out about this. Not even Andrew." Jules tells her.

"Yes my lord, I know." Charlotte whispers. Jules walks over to the four cripes and looks at his children. Charlotte walks over. "Any names yet?" Charlotte asks

"I have a few in mind." Jules replies. "Tell the others, the queen is dead."

"Yes my lord." Charlotte said walking off. Jules sighs.

"My children, everything is going to be okay." Jules tells them. Four bright eyes stares back at him; two were emerald green and two were sky blue, and Jules smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles was passing his throne room, waiting for news on Aleena. She should have had her children by now. Then he saw Violet walk in with a sad look. Violet walks over to Mephiles.

"I'm sorry Mephiles." Violet said.

"What happened?" Mephiles asks.

"Aleena had her kids, two boys and two girls. Jules then poisoned her. He knew she was going to leave him, but also thought Aleena was going to take his children. He made Charlotte help, she said he's going to tell everyone she died of child birth. That having the four kids took too much out of her." Violet explains. Mephiles sighs.

"Aleena." Mephiles whispers.

"I'm sorry." Violet said. "I have to go." she then said walking off. Mephiles shouts in anger and sighs. He then saw a servant with Shadow.

"My lord." the servant said. Mephiles walks over and sighs as he grabs his son.

"I need time alone." Mephiles tells her.

"Of course." the servant said walking off and Mephiles looks at Shadow.

'Jules will pay for this, mark my word.' Mephiles thought. Later that night, Mephiles puts Shadow to bed and went to see Charlotte. Charlotte walks down stairs, rubbing her eyes and looks at Mephiles shock.

"Mephiles." Charlotte whispers as she runs to him.

"Is everything okay?" Mephiles asks.

"Yeah, putting my daughter to bed." Charlotte replies.

"How old is she?" Mephiles asks.

"Four years old, almost five." Charlotte replies. "Jules has named his kids, from oldest to youngest there's: Sonic, Sonette, Sonia and Manic." Charlotte tells him. "He made me do it." Charlotte whispers.

"I know, Violet told me." Mephiles said. "Where are they?" Mephiles asks.

"By Jules room, they're guards so be careful." Charlotte tells him. Mephiles walks off, knocking out all the knights he ran into. He then walks into the room and over to the cribs. They had the babies' name engraved on it. He looks at Sonette to see she is wide awake. Mephiles smiles.

"In good time my dear, you will help me get my revenge." Mephiles tells Sonette as he pulls out Aleena's necklace. Aleena gave it to him and made him promise to give it back when she left Jules. He then puts it on Sonette and places his finger on her chest. A purple light appeared and Sonette slowly falls asleep. Mephiles smiles as the light disappeared. He then disappeared in a purple mist. Jules rushes in and check on his children. Jules sighs with relief as Sir Andrew runs in.

"Jules." Sir Andrew said.

"They're fine." Jules tells him. "Keep your eyes open."

"Of course." Sir Andrew said and walks out. Jules then saw the necklace and sighs.

'Aleena said she lost it, why is it here?' Jules thought and sighs as he closes his eyes. 'Mephiles will come for me and my children, I have to make sure he doesn't get that chance.' Jules thought.

**A friendship broken, a love lost, a young life taken and a war started… so yeah, this is how Aleena lived her last two years… I will be working rewriting 'The Kingdom' since that ended, well badly and it just went on for too long… anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
